Fire Burns On
by xXLoverOrHaterXx
Summary: Four new kits are born in Thunderclan. All of them want to find their way in the Clans. But one of them, Leafpaw seems to be having trouble with it... UNDER REVISION
1. ALLEGIANCES

ALLEGIANCES

**Thunderclan**

LEADER Redstar- black tom with reddish tail and ears (1 life)

DEPUTY Thornshadow- black and silver tabby she-cat

(apprentice- Moonpaw)

MEDICINE CAT Brighteyes- silver and white she-cat with wide blue eyes

(apprentice- Sunleaf)

WARRIORS Brackenwing- pale ginger tom with black ears

Dawntail- light brown she-cat

Cinderfang- light gray tom with blue eyes

Lilystream- silver she-cat with darker flecks

Hawktail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Swiftclaw- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedfalcon- spotted white tabby tom

Whiteheart- large, long-furred black and white tom

Tigerstripe- big, black, brown and white tom

Pinefoot- black and white tom with brown paws

(apprentice- Spiderpaw)

Graymist- pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Suntail- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tipped tail and paws

Firewhisker- dark ginger she-cat with black paws

Bearfur- huge, light brown tom

(apprentice- Smokepaw)

Adderclaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Snakeheart- brown tabby tom with white paws and tail

Leaffire- spotted ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Blacksong- dark gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenwing- long-haired black she-cat with amber eyes

Honeypool-fluffy, ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Cheetahclaw- spotted silver, black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Bouncetalon- golden and black tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES Sunleaf- small, ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice (12 moons)

Moonpaw- pale ginger and white she-cat (6 moons)

Spiderpaw- black tom with silver stripes (6 moons)

Smokepaw- smoky gray tom with green eyes (6 moons)

QUEENS Willowlight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Sorrelkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown ears, Nightkit, a jet black tom, Skykit, a ginger she-cat with black tail tip, Blizzardkit, a white tom with one black stripe running down his back and Softkit, a white she-cat with ginger patches [4 moons])

Birdfeather- silver, black and white she-cat with dark green eyes (mother to Featherkit, a silver-white-and-brown she-cat, Foxkit, a ginger tom with a white face, Clawkit, silver-and-white tom with black claw-like dashes and Lakekit, a silver-black-and-white tom [1 moon])

Sparrowflight- light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother to Runningkit, a small, light brown with white splashes, Dustkit, light brown tom with a white patch and Beechkit, a brown and white tom [1 moon])

ELDERS Longscar- pale tabby tom with a long scar on his back

Adderpelt- mottled brown she-cat

Ashheart- gray she-cat with white paws and one eye

Sparrowwhisker- brown tabby tom

**Shadowclan**

LEADER Blazingstar- golden tom with scars all over his body and dark blue eyes

DEPUTY Thistlefang- pale gray tom with black tabby stripes on tail and legs

MEDICINE CAT Nettlepatch- tabby and gray she-cat with green eyes and twisted front paw

(apprentice- Moonfrost)

WARRIORS Volepelt- white tom with gray patches and hazel eyes

Duskpelt- gray tom with hazel eyes

(apprentice- Poppypaw)

Dapplestripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with a black stripe on her tail

Robinwing- reddish she-cat with blue eyes

Berryfur- ginger and cream tom

(apprentice- Falconpaw)

Blossomdusk- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Raindapple- dark gray dappled she-cat

(apprentice- Darkpaw)

Sootwhisker- gray tom with long whiskers

Blacknight- pure black tom with dark green eyes

Daisyfoot- black she-cat with ginger paws

Foxstorm- brown and ginger dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Fernleaf- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sherwfoot- slender tabby tom with hazel eyes

Yellowtail- pale ginger she-cat

Feathershine- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpblaze- ginger and silver tom

APPRENTICES Moonfrost- silver tabby she-cat. Medicine cat apprentice (16 moons)

Darkpaw- black tom with amber eyes (11 moons)

Falconpaw- golden brown she-cat with brown paws (11 moons)

Poppypaw- white she-cat with black spots and tail tip (11 moons)

QUEENS Nightflower- black she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Shadekit, black tom with gray under belly and Barkkit a white and gray tabby tom [5 moons])

Greenfeather- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (expecting Blazingstar's kits)

ELDERS Amberpelt- gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Seedfur- very pale old she-cat

**Riverclan**

LEADER Maplestar- mud brown tom with gray eyes and a battle-scarred pelt

DEPUTY Blackfox- black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail

MEDICINE CAT Minnowtail- light brown and silver she-cat with sharp amber eyes

WARRIORS Cloudfoot- black she-cat with one pure white paw

Darktail- white she-cat with black tail

(apprentice- Petalpaw)

Silverclaw- silver tom with amber eyes

Beetlepatch- brown and white tom with amber eyes

(apprentice- Badgerpaw)

Robinfeather- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Leopardpelt- black tom with blue eyes

Shellfoot- white she-cat with black paws

Hailnose- black she-cat with white patches

(apprentice- Brindlepaw)

Hazeleyes- gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Pooleyes- pale gray tom with hazel eyes

Briarnose- brown she-cat with tabby stripes on muzzle and legs

(apprentice- Foxpaw)

Lionfur- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Streamfur- silver and gray she-cat

Stonestream- tiny, silvery gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

(apprentice- Tinypaw)

Shimmerflower- beautiful creamy white she-cat with amber streaks and amber eyes

Flowerdust- gray tabby she-cat

Birdtail- light gray she-cat with tabby stripes on her tail and legs

Stormstrike- light gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Sunheart- golden she-cat with dark brown stripes and bright blue eyes

APPRENTICES Brindlepaw- tabby she-cat with blue eyes (10 moons)

Petalpaw- white she-cat with ginger flecks (10 moons)

Badgerpaw- white and brown tabby tom (8 moons)

Foxpaw- russet she-cat with amber eyes (8 moons)

Tinypaw- small, brown she-cat with green eyes (8 moons)

QUEENS Appletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Blackfox's kits)

ELDERS Logfur- tabby brown tom with green eyes

Lilypad- dark tabby she-cat. Blind in one eye

Dewleaf- gray tom with amber eyes

**Windclan**

LEADER Meadowstar- battle scarred gray tom with pale blue eyes

DEPUTY Brightfire- bright ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes

(apprentice- Thornpaw)

MEDICINE CAT Owlstripe- white tom with brown tabby stripes

WARRIORS Acornpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Lakefrost- white and gray tom with blue eyes

Snowdapple- brown she-cat with white speckles

Frostcloud- white she-cat with amber eyes

(apprentice- Cloudpaw)

Lionclaw- pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Rowantail- russet she-cat with amber eyes

Amberwish- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Doveflower- dark gray she-cat

(apprentice- Littlepaw)

Rabbittail- light brown she-cat with a white tipped tail

Kestrelfur- brown tabby she-cat with white ears

(apprentice- Duskpaw)

Breezetail- black she-cat with green eyes

Swiftfoot- fast gray tom with green eyes

Specklesong- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedstorm- dappled gray she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice- Cedarpaw)

Cloverfur- brown she-cat with white paws

Jaystripe- ginger tom with gray stripes

Oakpelt- light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Eagleclaw- white and brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES Littlepaw- dark gray she-cat (9 moons)

Cloudpaw- white tom with gray tail (9 moons)

Cedarpaw- gray tom with white spots (9 moons)

Thornpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes (6 moons)

Duskpaw- pale gray tom with a white splash on chest (6 moons)

QUEENS

ELDERS Furledleaf- cream tom with brown paws and green eyes

Shadowfern- black she-cat with gold eyes

Flowerfoot- brown she-cat with light brown paws

**Now, I will post a story with the allegiance page because I don't want this fanfic to get reported by Lawlclan. Also, Lawlclan, I wouldn't mind if you corrected me on my spelling and grammar. No, I would love that! But maybe you take things too far with the reporting thing. People, both writers and guests, are beginning to dislike you for that. I'm just saying.**

Three cats sat in a clearing. One was a small tabby she-cat, another a ginger tom. The last one was a gray tabby tom.

"Is it time?" the she-cat asked.

The ginger tom nodded. "We believe it is, Leafpool."

"The others will not be happy to hear about this," the gray tabby tom said, sighing.

"No, they won't be. But we have to tell them. The flower will rise and without the leaf, there will be nothing to stop it. We must speak of this!" the ginger tom said, his voice rising.

"Relax, Firestar. The seeds of evil will not be planted for some time. We will tell them and we will stop the flower. But we have time." Leafpool, the tabby she-cat meowed.

"Yes, I know. I just hate that I can't protect my Clan any longer." The ginger tom, Firestar said.

"We all hate that we can no longer walk aside our Clanmates. But we can still help them. We can still guide them." The gray tom mewed.

"Well said Jayfeather. It is time for the leaf to save the Clans with the fire that burns on. It is time for another prophecy and another life." Firestar announced, his green eyes blazing with confidence.

The two toms left the clearing, leaving only Leafpool. She stayed, gazing down at the Clan that was once hers.

She whispered aloud, "I hope the fire will be enough to save the Clans this time."


	2. Kits

**hello peoples of ! hows life? anyways heres my story and special thanks to anyone and everyone for letting me use any of your cats**

* * *

A loud yowl pierced the air.

"Graymist is kitting!"

The medicine cat Sagepool hurried to the nursery. He turned to his apprentice, Brightpaw.

"Go get raspberry leaves. She's a little early." rasped the old medicine cat.

Graymist was a young warrior and this was her first litter. Her mate, Whiteheart was just a little older than her. He was pacing in front of the nursery.

"Whiteheart, relax. You'll just make her nervous." Sagepool told him.

Brightpaw reappeared and she quickly touched her tail to her brother's flank. The two medicine cats disappeared into the den and Whiteheart struggled to sit still. His best friend Tigerstripe took the spot next to him.

"Hey don't worry. Graymist'll be fine. She's the toughest she-cat I know." He said. Whiteheart could only nod.

At sunhigh the loudest yowl sliced through the camp followed by a small mewing. Unable to wait, Whiteheart pushed himself into the den. Graymist's sister and clan deputy, Thornshadow, followed him.

"Congratulations." She whispered.

"Thank you," he mewed back looking at his firstborn daughter at his sister's paws.

"She'll be a strong warrior." The deputy hissed even as Graymist screeched again.

"It's not over yet!" Sagepool snapped. "Three more kits to go. Why don't you take a look at your new daughter, Whiteheart?"

Brightpaw gave him the small kit and Thornshadow slid back out of the nursery. The little kit was a spotted ginger tabby she-kit. She meowed loudly and her paws flailed around.

_A little warrior already. _Whiteheart thought.

A new howl broke out and another tiny she-cat plopped on Graymist's nest. This one was dark gray with black patches. He watched as his sister slit the sac holding his second daughter and licked her clean. Whiteheart purred.

"Let me see them," Graymist croaked.

Whiteheart nudged the two kits into their mother's line of vision. Graymist let out a deep purr.

"They're perfect."

Her mate's tail flicked happily. "Of course they are. They're ours."

Graymist was about to reply when she shrieked.

Sagepool shoved Whiteheart out of the way. "The next ones coming!"

A few heartbeats later the next kit dropped into the moss. Whiteheart grabbed it and broke the sac like he had seen Brightpaw do. He saw his sister nod her head with approval. She turned back to Graymist.

"You're doing great! Only one more to go." The medicine cat apprentice told her brothers mate.

"Thank Starclan," Graymist hissed.

A little later a tiny golden she-kit slid onto the moss.

"It's over," Sagepool said. "You did well and your kits are healthy." He told the queen.

Graymist purred happily. "Names?" she asked Whiteheart.

Her mate nodded to the first one. "How about Leafkit for this one," he said.

"I like it." the gray and white she-cat purred. "This one can be Blackkit." She said flicking her tail to the gray and black one.

"Yes. And this one's pelt looks like a raven's fathers. She'll be Ravenkit."

Graymist purrs seemed to shake the nursery. "This one looks like the sun. Sunkit is the perfect name for her."

"My perfect little kits. And my perfect mate. I love you all." Whiteheart mewed.

"I just hope they won't grow up to fast." Said Graymist.

* * *

**several of your cats will not be used until later. thank you everyone. and rember to review please!**


	3. Apprentices

**Ok I have a few things to say. Firstly thank you Midnightsun of Shadowclan, ElfenTears, and Suntalon1010101 for reviewing. Also when I was falling asleep last night I relized two things. The first was that i am a really terrible speller so I apologize for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes. Feel free to let me know about those in reviews. The other thing I relized is that it would be hard to have Thunderclan interact with Riverclan if they were at the lake. So i decided to have them stay in the forest. The same events occured, even the events of Graystripe being taken by Twolegs for whatever reason and the Dark Forest rising. But the forest was never destroyed.**

**Thank you for reading my story! **

* * *

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Sunpaw." The clan leader, Redstar, announced.

He let his green eyes pass over the crowd to rest on a black and white she-cat.

"Grassfern, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown yourself a warrior of kindness and patience. May you pass all you know to your apprentice." The tall she-cat ducked her head to touch noses with the small ginger apprentice.

Redstar flicked his tail to the next she-cat, Blackkit.

"Blackkit, you will be known as Blackpaw. Brackenwing, you are ready for another apprentice. Your wisdom and bravery are commendable and I hope you will pass those skills and more onto this young apprentice."

"Of course," Brackenwing purred and touched his nose to Blackpaw's

"Ravenkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Tigerstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. Your strength and loyalty is honored by this Clan. Pass these skills onto your apprentice." Tigerstripe touched his black nose to Ravenpaw's.

Redstar sat back and while he called Leafkit up, he closed his eyes.

"Leafkit, you will now be known as Leafpaw. I have thought long and hard about your mentor and," his eyes slid open," I have decided to take you on as my own apprentice

88888888888888888888

The Clans jaws fell open in shock. Mutters washed over the clearing.

"Redstar?"

"He hasn't taken an apprentice since Ashheart."

"Why her? even though Graymist is Thornshadow's sister…"

Redstar rose to his paws. "My motives for taking on Leafpaw are nothing the Clan should be concerned of. She will be getting the same training the other apprentices are just as on a slightly different schedule."

Leafpaw had remained silent through the confrontations and although she looked shocked her eyes glittered with awareness and respect. The two cats touched noses and Redstar slid back into his den.

"Sagepool," he called. The medicine cat hurried after his leader.

Leafpaw's sister Blackpaw nudged her.

"Congratulations! You get the Clan leader as your mentor!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I hope he can teach me to be the best warrior in the Clan." Leafpaw said evenly.

"Well, he should." her other sister Sunpaw said. "He is the Clan leader."

The three older apprentices padded over to the younger four. The smallest one, Sparrowpaw spoke first.

"It's great to have you in the den. It gets annoying with just me and my two brothers." She purred.

"It's not fair you get to be mentored by Redstar. Why you?" one of Sparrowpaw's brothers asked Leafpaw.

Said apprentice opened her mouth to reply but Sparrowpaw cut her off.

"Adderpaw! Don't be so rude. It's not Leafpaw's decision. And you shouldn't be questioning our Clan leader." She hissed.

"Well said," another cat's voice rasped. It was Sparrowwhisker, the most senior warrior. He was well respected, being the leader's brother. There were two other cats with him. The she-cat went up to Adderpaw and cuffed him on the ear.

"Show some respect!" she hissed. "Redstar was leading this Clan long before you were born. He has more wisdom then you can see."

"Sorry, Dawntail." Adderpaw mewed, looking down at his paws.

The two tomcats purred in amusement. The green eyed tabby nodded to Sparrowpaw.

"You have much wisdom for your age, apprentice. _You_ will be a warrior soon enough."

Sparrowpaw flicked her tail happily. "Thanks, Hawktail!"

"If you don't learn respect soon you'll never be a warrior," Dawntail told her apprentice.

"Ok, ok!" Adderpaw exclaimed. "Sorry, I promise to learn _respect_."

Dawntail sat back and purred. "Excellent. Then _you_ can go change the elder's moss. And while you're there you might as well check them for ticks."

"What?" the small tom asked.

"You heard me. If you hurry, I might help you a bit." The tabby she-cat meowed.

Without a second glace, Adderpaw raced out of the camp, followed by his mentor.

"Are we going with them?" Sparrowpaw asked her mentor.

Hawktail shook his head. "Your fighting skills need work. Come." He said and padded away.

Before Sparrowpaw followed him she turned back to the four new apprentices.

"Good luck!" she called before running to catch up to her dark tabby mentor.

Sparrowwhisker remained with the young cats until Thornshadow called him.

"Sparrowwhisker! I want you to lead a border patrol. Whiteheart had scented Windclan mere whiskers away from crossing the scent markers. Take him and two other warriors to check it out." The deputy ordered. Sparrowwhisker dipped his head in response.

"Work hard young apprentices." The old warrior said as he bounded off.

As soon as his tail disappeared down the tunnel, Brackenwing, Grassfern and Tigerstripe stalked up to their apprentices.

"Come on. We are going to show you Thunderclan's territory." Tigerstripe said.

The four young cats leaped to their paws but Brackenwing shook his head at Leafpaw.

"Redstar has not finished speaking with Sagepool but he told us he had a special training session for you."

The three warriors hared out of the camp with their three apprentices on their tails.

A saddened Leafpaw stared after her littermates. Then the young she-cat jumped when she felt a tail brush her flank.

"Sorry," Snakepaw, Sparrowpaw's and Adderpaw's brother mewed.

"Don't you have to train too?" she asked a hard tone entering her meow."

"No," Snakepaw said. "My mentor, Spottedfalcon, is sick. He gave me the day off."

Leafpaw nodded, pleased not to be the only cat left behind.

Just then Redstar and Sagepool exited Redstar's den. The Clan leader padded quickly to Leafpaw and Sagepool hurried to the medicine cat den. Both apprentices dipped their heads to the leader.

Redstar looked at Snakepaw. "Thornshadow is taking you out hunting." He said.

The brown tabby tom looked at the deputy. She flicked her tail, signaling him to come. Snakepaw nodded and meowed a quick good-bye to Leafpaw before starting after Thornshadow.

"Leafpaw, we need to go to Windclan." Redstar said.

"Windclan? Why?" the young she-cat responded.

"Yesterday Meadowstar sent a messenger to the Clan. He asked us to come meet with him to discus something that could benefit both our clans."

"It could be a trap." Leafpaw said tilting her head to the side.

"We still must listen. If this could help our Clan…"

Leafpaw dipped her head. "So you want me to come?"

"Yes," Redstar answered. "Sagepool and Brightpaw will be coming as well."

"No other warriors?"

"No. we must seem peaceful." Redstar started off to the medicine cat den but before he turned away, Leafpaw saw his eyes glitter with uneasiness.

Leafpaw followed behind him.

"Sagepool," he called, "are you ready?"

"Yes," the old medicine cat said.

The two older cats pounded out of the tunnel and the two apprentices followed. Leafpaw struggled to keep put with the long-legged older cats. Brightpaw slowed a little and let her niece catch up to her.

"It's hard when you're small," she whispered.

"Thanks." Leafpaw mewed back. "Why do you still have an apprentice name?" she asked

"I'm a medicine cat. But I suppose I'll be getting my full name soon enough."

Leafpaw nodded and suddenly the cats halted. Redstar turned to her.

"This is the border between our territory and Windclan's. If we cross without permission or if it's not an emergency we can be attacked. Remember that smell." He said.

Leafpaw tasted the air, drinking in the musty scent of Windclan. She nodded and the patrol sat and waited.

"What are we doing?" Leafpaw asked.

Redstar answered, "We are waiting for a border patrol to come and bring us to their camp."

As he spoke a patrol of five cats stalked into view. The she-cat leading the group of cats surveyed the smaller Thunderclan group.

"Redstar," she said dipping her head. "You came."

"Brightfire, I would always do anything to benefit my Clan." Redstar said.

Brightpaw leaned closer to Leafpaw. "Brightfire is the Windclan deputy." She hissed into the younger apprentice's ear.

"Then come with me." The deputy said. She and the four other cats with her led the way back to the Windclan camp.

When they got there Brightfire turned to the Thunderclan leader. "I will get Meadowstar."

She disappeared into a den under a rock and out walked the battle scarred gray tom.

The leader approached them but before he got there he turned his head to one of the warriors that had surrounded the Thunderclan cats.

"Fetch them." Meadowstar growled. The warrior he had spoken to hurried away into a den. As he did Brightpaw pricked her ears in surprise.

"What?" Leafpaw asked.

"That's the nursery." Brightpaw whispered to her.

Before Leafpaw could respond Redstar nodded to Meadowstar.

"Meadowstar. What have you called us here for?" the leader asked.

"Redstar, Thunderclan has always taken in strays and kittypets correct?"

Redstar stiffened. "Only ones that have proven themselves."

The warrior that had gone into the nursery returned leading a silver, black and white she-cat with three kits.

"Will you take in this Windclan cat?"

* * *

**so did you like it? Tell me what you didn't like and what you did please. It helps me write better. I'll make you a deal if I get two reviews I update by hmm tomorrow maybe. Well I'll get the next cahpter up super fast. Reveiw!**


	4. Unexpected

**Yay! I told you I would get a chaper up today! This is the longest chapter yet. Yay!**

**Thank you to ME is Skyfire, several Guests and MoMo888 for reviewing**

* * *

Leafpaw's mouth fell open. Brightpaw's eyes were as big as the moon. The two older cats were struggling not to show emotion but Sagepool tail tip was flicking and Redstar's ears were pricked. But when he spoke his voice was calm.

"Birdfeather? Why would you want us to take in Birdfeather?" he asked.

Meadowstar dipped his head. "Because she is not loyal."

"Then why would we wish to take her?"

"Your Clan is forgiving of what she did. Her father was a Riverclan cat."

Redstar rolled his eyes. "It took you that long to figure that out?"

Meadowstar shook his head. "Not only that but she mated with a Shadowclan cat. And it was Blazingstar."

Redstar's eyes widened. "Blazingstar? Then why doesn't she go to Shadowclan?"

Birdfeather stepped forward. "I despise that old fox-heart. When I told him I was having his kits he did nothing but tell me that I should stay in Windclan and I could give the kits to him. Even after I told him that Windclan would most likely banish me he still felt the same."

"We are sorry for you. I will take you back to my Clan and we will discuss if you will stay with us. Are your kits old enough to travel that far?" Redstar asked.

Birdfeather nodded.

"Then let us leave." Redstar commanded. But just before he turn he said "Meadowstar is this much different then what Tigerstar did in the times of Bloodclan?" he didn't give Meadowstar a chance to answer. He just padded out of the camp.

The five cats moved slowly and Leafpaw dropped back to join the Windclan kits.

"Hello there. What are your names?" she asked.

The fluffy golden she-cat looked at her. "You're talking to us?" she squeaked.

"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" the apprentice asked.

The other she-cat turned. "Because no other cat not even the kits would talk to us. Unless it was to make fun of us." She snapped.

Leafpaw was taken by surprise. She had not expected any kit to be so bitter.

"Don't worry. Some of the older cats won't like you but if Redstar says you can stay then you can stay."

"Ok. The first she-cat said. "My name is Honeykit and this is my sister Cheetahkit and my brother Bouncekit."

The apprentice and Honeykit kept talking all the way back to the camp. As soon as they reached it Redstar yowled the summons.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a meeting."

All the patrols had returned. Thornshadow stalked forward and sat under the Highrock. Cats began noticing the Windclan cats.

"Why are they here?"

"Are they prisoners?"

"What is Redstar up to?"

"Redstar!" Thornshadow called. "Why are there Windclan cats in our camp? Did you capture them?"

The black tom shook his head. "Thornshadow these cats are here because Windclan has driven them out. Some of you know that Meadowstar sent a messenger to me yesterday. He wanted to meet with me and give these cats to Thunderclan."

Yowls broke out and the three kits and their mother pressed themselves to the ground.

Sparrowwhisker pushed his way forward. "Why did you agree to bring them here? They could be spies."

Before Redstar could answer, Birdfeather leaped to her paws.

"We would never spy for that Clan. The reason they drove us out was because I had Blazingstar of Shadowclan kits. They also know my father was a Riverclan cat. They don't think we will be loyal." She told them.

Flowerclaw, an older cat and Sparrowwhisker's mate stepped forward. "Why should we think you will be loyal?" she asked her voice smooth and non- hostile.

"Riverclan was never my home. Blazingstar only cares about my kits not about me and Windclan drove me out. If you don't except us we will be forced to live life as loners. That if not a life that I wish for my kits."

Flowerclaw nodded pleased with her answer. Swiftclaw and Lilystream, two other queens, looked satisfied as well.

"Wait," Cinderfang a gray warrior said, "are we just going to let them in the Clan? Just like that?"

"Yes, I agree with Cinderfang." Thornshadow meowed. "We should watch them for a little bit to make sure they don't go running to another Clan."

Redstar nodded. "They will stay in the nursery but a guard will be posted for two moons. On the second moon if nothing happens Birdfeather will come to the Gathering and be accepted into Thunderclan."

The Clan nodded in agreement. Redstar jumped down from the ledge and called Leafpaw over.

"You handled yourself well. Get some rest and I will take you out tomorrow." He told her.

"Yes Redstar." She said.

She padded to the apprentice den and fell asleep immediately.

8888888888888888888888

It was two nights since Birdfeather and her kits came to Thunderclan. Leafpaw was curled up in her nest, exhausted by a day of patrolling with Redstar and her parents.

"Leafpaw. Leafpaw! Wake up!"

Leafpaw jerked her head up. "Wha, What?"

It was Snakepaw. He was prodding her awake.

"Redstar's asking for you. He says it's time to go."

Leafpaw leaped to her paws. "On my way!"

The small she-cat shot out of the apprentice den and moved quickly to Redstar's side. She dipped her head to the Clan leader.

"Hello, Leafpaw. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Leafpaw mewed.

"Then come with me." Redstar raced out of the camp just like before. Leafpaw kept up better this time though. She was already growing stronger.

They flew through the forest and when Redstar stopped they were in a pretty clearing.

"I have decided it is time for you to learn to prefect your hunting crouch. We will practice here." He said.

Redstar dropped into the hunting crouch. He raised his tail just slightly up and slid forward his paw steps silent as he moved across the forest floor.

"Just like this. This technique is useful for hunting all prey but especially mice and rabbits. Try it."

Leafpaw assumed the crouch. She was a little too high and her paws did not set down as lightly as Redstar's.

The young she-cat sat back on her hunches, exasperated. "I'm never gonna get this right. I saw Blackpaw, Ravenpaw and Sunpaw practicing their moves in the camp. They were all so good at it. Especially Ravenpaw."

Redstar brushed his tail tip reassuringly against her shoulder. "It takes time. I have seen Ravenpaw do the hunters crouch and she seems to have a natural talent. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Leafpaw nodded and tried again. This time it felt for comfortable. She was just starting to move forward silently when Spottedfalcon and Snakepaw exploded into the clearing, both of them panting hard.

"Redstar! There's been an incident!" Spottedfalcon mewed urgently.

Redstar was on his feet at once. "What is it?"

"Sagepool and Bearpaw were attacked by a fox!"

Redstar shot out of the clearing. "Take us to them!"

The four cats sprinted away, trying to get to their Clanmates in time. They stopped near the Great Sycamore. Redstar and Leafpaw were shocked by what they saw. Bearpaw's large body was thrown close to the roots of the tree. Sagepool was farther away in a clump of ferns. Both cats were bleeding freely.

Bearpaw heard the four cats approach and lifted his head. "I-I tried to save him but… I think he's gone."

"Leafpaw, go get Brighteyes." Redstar told his apprentice. Leafpaw nodded and thanked Starclan that they weren't far from the camp.

The young she-cat ran as fast as she could and burst into the Thunderclan camp. "Brighteyes! Brighteyes!" Leafpaw yowled her aunts' name, relieved that the medicine cat apprentice had received her full name just in chase Sagepool… didn't make it.

The silver and black medicine cat pushed her way from her den. "What is it Leafpaw?"

"It's Sagepool and Bearpaw. They've been badly injured. Fox attack." She gasped out. "By the Great Sycamore."

Brighteyes disappeared into her den for a second. "Show we where they are." She said when she reappeared, carrying a mouth full of herbs."

The two she-cats took off and were back at the tall tree in no time. When they got back, Bearpaw was on his paws but he looked a little unstable.

Brighteyes glanced at him and nodded. "You'll be fine. Where's Sagepool?"

Redstar flicked his tail to ferns. Brighteyes quickly pressed cobwebs and moss to her mentor's wounds. As she did so, Sagepool raised his head.

"No, Brighteyes. Save those herbs for cats that can use them." The old tom said.

"I can save you." The she-cat answered back.

"You can't. It is my time to die. My ancestors are waiting for me. It's time for me to walk with them permanently."

"No! I'm not ready to take your place, Sagepool! I still have so much left to learn. I can't… I'm not ready…" Brighteyes shook her head back and forth as if trying to wake up from a dream. "You can't die."

She pressed marigold to the bleeding claw and teeth marks adorning the old medicine cat's pelt.

Sagepool's eyes focused on something none of the rest of them could see. "Darkblaze… I'm coming. Wait just a little longer." Then he looked at his apprentice again. "You will be a great medicine cat. One of the greatest thins Clan has ever had. And they will need it. I sense darkness descending on the clans. Loyalties will be tested. May Starclan guide your paws my young," Sagepool paused and coughed up blood, "apprentice. I will forever be there when you need me."

And with that Sagepool breathed his last breath.

888888888888888

The six cats carried Sagepool's body back to camp. Dawntail, the medicine cats' sister, was the first to see them.

"S-Sagepool? No. No!" she cried and pressed her nose to his blood stained fur. "What happened?"

"Yes, Bearpaw what happened?" Redstar turned to the large apprentice.

"Well Sagepool asked me to help him pick some herbs at dawn. I agreed of course and we went. He said I could hunt if I wanted to so I wandered off to get some prey. I smelled the fox and ran back to Sagepool but I wasn't fast enough. He was already bleeding. I tried to take on the fox but it probably would have killed me if Spottedfalcon and Snakepaw hadn't shown up." The oldest apprentice meowed.

The cats bowed their heads in sadness. Sagepool would be dearly missed.

"Come on. We must prepare him for the vigil." Redstar degreed.

So the small group of cats padded into the camp.

Brackenwing, Sagepool's other littermate ran over to them when he saw his brother's body.

"Sagepool! What happened?" he asked anguish filling his voice.

"He was killed by a fox." Redstar told the senior warrior.

Brackenwing dipped his head and licked his brother's pelt sadly. The Clans three elder shuffled forward and started to prepare Sagepool's body. Redstar leaped up on the Highrock.

"Today we have lost our much beloved medicine cat Sagepool. But as he died he proclaimed his apprentice Brighteyes to be a great medicine cat as well. She will serve our Clan for many moons to come."

The Clan turned to look at the young she-cat.

"I know I will never be able to fill Sagepool's paw steps but I promise to be the greatest medicine cat I could possibly be." She said her voice still quivering with sadness.

The cats of Thunderclan dipped their heads excepting Brighteyes as their new medicine cat.

Redstar flicked his tail. "Tonight we will sit a vigil for Sagepool whose honor and skill as a medicine cat will be remembered by Thunderclan for moons to come." The black and red tom leaped off the Highrock and padded over to his old friend. He licked his ragged pelt.

"Thank you for guiding my paws and helping me make the right decisions. We will always remember you." The leader of Thunderclan whispered.

Even as all the cats stepped forward to share tongues with the old medicine cat, Leafpaw couldn't help but think of his ominous parting words. A shiver ran down her spine. Somehow she felt as if they had to do with her.

* * *

**Soooooo what do you guys think? Three reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Just remember to review!**


	5. Gathering

**Hey guys! Nice to update again. This is the longest chapter yet! But I wish I would get some more reviews. I'm not trying to order you guys to review but please do. It helps me write better.**

* * *

Leafpaw stood and stretched out her back legs. She had sat a vigil for Sagepool even though she did not know him as well as other cats. She felt like she owed him for all the times he had help her Clan.

Redstar got up as well and padded over to his apprentice. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Leafpaw responded and shook out her ginger tabby pelt.

Redstar dipped his head. "It's hard when a Clanmate dies. But we have to remember life goes on."

The two cats heard paw steps behind them and turned to see Leafpaw's father, Whiteheart padded over to them.

"Redstar, I wanted to talk to you about Bearpaw. I think he should be made a warrior. He attacked the fox even after he saw what it did to Sagepool." The black and white tom said.

"I agree. He is old enough and it could help the Clan move on from Sagepool's death." Redstar said. The leader of Thunderclan leaped on top of Highrock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

The Clan gathered and Leafpaw sat down next to her father.

"Even though we lost a valued member of our Clan yesterday," Redstar continued, "we must remember that life goes on. We will mourn for the lost of Sagepool for many moons to come. But we also must show the other Clans that we are still strong and I can think of no better way to do that then to appoint a new warrior. Bearpaw, please step forward."

The large, light brown tom walked up.

"I, Redstar, leader of-"

"Wait!" Bearpaw stopped his leader. The Clan looked at him in shock.

"What is it?" Redstar asked, sounding confused.

"I-I don't know if I deserve to be a warrior. I couldn't save Sagepool. I let my Clan down." The tom said looking down at his paws.

Redstar gaze at the apprentice, his eyes filled with understanding. "Bearpaw, when you saw the fox attacking Sagepool did you hesitate to confront it? Did you worry about your own life? Did you think about running away to save yourself?"

Bearpaw stared at his Clan leader, his mouth hanging open. "Of course not! Sagepool was my Clanmate. I would never let him die without trying to save him."

The leader nodded. "_That_ is what a warrior needs to have. You would have laid down your life to save your Clanmate and that is the mark of a true member of Thunderclan." The rest of the Clan yowled in agreement.

"Ok, Redstar. If you really think I have what it takes to be a warrior…" Bearpaw said still sounding uncertain.

"I do." Redstar's eyes and voice were filled in conviction.

"Alright." Bearpaw said.

Redstar began again. "I, Redstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bearpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bearpaw dipped his head every hair on his pelt bristling with anticipation. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bearpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bearfur. Starclan honors your strength and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Redstar leaped down from the Highrock and placed his head on Bearfur's. Bearfur licked his leaders shoulder then back away.

"Bearfur, Bearfur!" the Clan cheered the new warriors name and one by one they all moved up to congratulate him.

88888888888888888888

Thornshadow appeared from Redstar's den.

"Thunderclan! Tonight there is a Gathering and even though we have lost Sagepool, we must look strong to the other clans. Redstar has sent me to tell every cat who will be traveling to the Fourtrees with us."

The cats all turned to Thornshadow, excited to see who would go.

"Sparrowwhisker, Brackenwing, Cinderfang, Hawktail, Spottedfalcon, Whiteheart, Bearfur, Sparrowpaw, Snakepaw, Blackpaw and Leafpaw will go to the gathering. We leave at moonrise." The Clan deputy said.

Leafpaw and Blackpaw turned to each other.

"We get to go!" Blackpaw meowed happily.

"Lucky." Ravenpaw mewed.

"I can't wait to see all the cats from the other clans. It's gonna be great!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

8888888888888888

The day pasted quickly and soon it was moonrise. The Clan lined up and waited for Redstar to come out of his den.

While they were waiting Snakepaw padded over to Leafpaw.

"Are you nervous about your first Gathering?" he asked.

Leafpaw shook her head slowly. "Not really. I think it'll be an awesome experience."

Snakepaw drew one paw over his ears. "I'll show you around if you like."

"That sounds great!" Leafpaw said happily.

Just then Redstar padded out of his den. The black and red leader stopped in front of his Clan.

"Let us go." He said and took off. The rest of the cats stretched out behind him over the woodsy ground. Leafpaw kept up well, running beside Snakepaw and Blackpaw.

After running for a while, the group of cats halted at the Fourtrees. Snakepaw looked over the already gathered cats.

"Only Riverclan so far." He whispered.

"Which one is their leader?" Leafpaw hissed to the older apprentice.

"The gray and brown tom over there." Snakepaw murmured back.

Leafpaw looked at him and she was shocked. He was _huge_. Even bigger than Redstar who was larger than the Windclan leader, Meadowstar. "What's his name?"

"Marshstar. He's hasn't got the best reputation. Outside his Clan that is. Riverclan seem to think he's a gift from Starclan themselves."

Redstar flicked his tail, signaling Thunderclan to charge down into the clearing. When Leafpaw skidded to a halt she saw how big these Riverclan cats were. Their legs weren't too long but they were well built.

"C'mon." Snakepaw said. "Let's find some more apprentices."

The brown tabby tom led the way over to some smaller cats. After a second, Sparrowpaw joined them too.

Two apprentices looked over at them. A pair of greens eyes and a pair of blue ones glared into Leafpaw's amber ones.

The gray tom nodded to Snakepaw. "How is Thunderclan?" he asked.

"Good. We have four new apprentices." Snakepaw told him.

The green eyed she-cat snapped, "We kinda guessed that there were new apprentices in your Clan. After all we don't know this one." She flicked her tail to Leafpaw.

Leafpaw frowned. She didn't like this cat. "I'm Leafpaw."

The green eyed golden she-cat opened her mouth to saw something but the tom cut her off.

"I'm Stormpaw and this is my sister Sunpaw. Sorry, she doesn't think before she talks." Sunpaw cuffed her brother on the ear but Stormpaw just ignored her.

"My sister's name is Sunpaw." Leafpaw said thinking of her golden pelted sister. She decided that her sister would either like this cat or hate her.

"Well I hope she's not as annoying as mine."Stormpaw said good-naturedly. He ignored his sister again when she hissed at him. "The best way to live with her is to ignore her." he whispered in to Leafpaw's ear. The spotted ginger she-cat suddenly felt distracted.

"Oh yes. I'll give that a try." Leafpaw murmured back, hardly aware of what she was saying.

Stormpaw gave a quiet purr.

The two the clans joined them and Leafpaw was stuck between Snakepaw and Stormpaw when the Gathering started.

Marshstar stepped forward. "Thunderclan has been intruding on the Sunningrocks!" he snarled.

Snakepaw and Sparrowpaw leaped up and Leafpaw dug her claws into the ground.

"What?" Redstar growled. "The Sunningrocks are our territory. I'm sure you remember when you lost the battle for them three moons ago."

"The Sunningrocks have always been and will always be Riverclan territory. We have just allowed you to hunt there." Marshstar told him.

Whiteheart stood. "It didn't seem like you gave us express permission when Thornshadow and I sent you yowling across the river back to your camp of fish-faced cowards." Her father shouted.

Leafpaw could feel Stormpaw's fur bristling. Marshstar bared his teeth.

"If you want to keep the Sunningrocks, you will have to fight for them." The gray and brown tom hissed.

"My warriors are ready to meet Riverclan in battle. Just like last time." Redstar said, reminding all the Clans of Riverclan's defeat against the Thunderclan cats.

Marshstar took a step closer to Redstar and thrust his head aggressively towards him. "This time you cats will feel the true strength of Riverclan."

"What a shame you couldn't bring your so called strength last time we fought. Or maybe you did but it just wasn't enough." Thornshadow yowled from her place at the bottom of the Great Rock.

Riverclan's deputy, Mapleclaw stalked up to the silver and black she-cat. "You say that one more time and I'll show how much your strength pales in comparison to mine." He spat.

Thornshadow crouched down and unsheathed her claws. "Anytime, anywhere, I will relish the chance to show all the Clans just how easy it is for me to beat you."

Mapleclaw growled and mirrored Thunderclan's deputy's crouch. Suddenly the clearing was plunged into darkness.

Cats wailed and Leafpaw heard Brighteyes above the noise. "Starclan is angered. Save the battles for tomorrow. It is the full moon, and let us remember the truce."

Just before the clouds slid away from the moon, Leafpaw saw something. A ginger cat flashed in front of her eyes. She flinched away. Even as she opened her mouth to ask who the cat was he disappeared like the darkness.

Blazingstar, who had been watching the dispute between Thunderclan and Riverclan, spoke up. "Let us continue with the Gathering."

Marshstar dipped his head excepting Brighteyes' and Blazingstar's advice. "Other than that problem, my Clan has done well this moon. We have a new warrior, Shimmerflower." The Clans called out Shimmerflower's name but Leafpaw couldn't help but notice most of the cheers were from Riverclan. "And a new litter of kits."

Blazingstar stepped forward. "Shadowclan is also doing well. We as well have a new litter of kits and Seedfur has joined the elders."

"Thunderclan is fine this moon. However, sadly Sagepool died in a fox attack." Redstar reported.

The Clans ducked their heads, sadness gathering in their eyes. Sagepool was a respected cat.

"We will mourn for Sagepool but we remain strong. Bearpaw has become a warrior, taking on the name Bearfur. Lilystream has moved to the nursery expecting Brackenwing's kits and we also have four new apprentices. Unfortunately, only two could make it tonight. Leafpaw and Blackpaw have started their training along with their sisters Sunpaw and Ravenpaw." Redstar continued.

Thunderclan, Windclan and Shadowclan yowled Bearfur's, Blackpaw's and Leafpaw's names. Riverclan stayed silent, looking at the Thunderclan cats with contempt in their eyes.

"Lastly, Birdfeather a Windclan cat has asked to stay with Thunderclan permanently. If Windclan sees no problem we will be happy to oblige." The black and red leader said.

Meadowstar nodded. "If she wishes to stay with you, I see no difficulty." He said.

Riverclan and Shadowclan **(most cats in Shadowclan don't know about Blazingstar and Birdfeather.)** muttered amongst themselves. Leafpaw understood. If cats changed Clans there would often be a big disagreement among them. Meadowstar handing Birdfeather over like that was confusing.

"My Clan has two new apprentices, Eaglepaw and Jaypaw. Our Clan is well." Meadowstar continued.

Redstar nodded. "Then this Gathering is over." He said and leaped off the Great Rock. The other leaders jumped off after him.

Redstar was immediately surrounded by Thunderclan cats. Leafpaw glanced around. She saw that Sunpaw had already stalked off but she was surprised to see that Stormpaw was still next to her.

"Pretty interesting for your first Gathering." The light gray tom said.

Leafpaw shrugged. "I guess. But the Sunningrocks are Thunderclan land. Marshstar didn't have any right to say we were hunting on your land."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean you did win it back." Stormpaw mewed with a flick of his ears.

"Hmm, yes and it's gonna stay that way. Besides it's not like you Riverclan cats are dying for prey. You have the river." She said.

Leafpaw heard Stormpaw hesitate. "Yeah. I… we do."

The ginger tabby she-cat turned to face him. "What's up? Is something wrong with the river?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything…" Stormpaw murmured. "I could get in trouble."

"If we meet later will you tell me?" Leafpaw asked.

Stormpaw hesitated then nodded. "In two days meet me where the river splits just after sunhigh."

"I'll be there." Leafpaw mewed.

"Leafpaw! It's time to go," Blackpaw called.

"Coming!" she meowed back to her sister.

"Bye," Stormpaw mewed.

Leafpaw nodded and hurried to Blackpaw's side. A minute later Snakepaw joined them.

"Did you have fun at your first Gathering, Leafpaw?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Leafpaw said absentmindedly. She watched Stormpaw pad out of the clearing. As she followed Thunderclan out she was thinking of their next meeting.

'I'll be there. I'd like to see any cat try to stop me.' She thought and then raced after Redstar back to the Thunderclan camp.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it ok? I want to know so I can do better next time. Review please.**

**Also I posted pics of some of the cats on under Jgma1213. Check em out. Even though some of them don't look exactly right, their all pretty close.**


	6. Training

**Sorry, I wanted to update yesterday but I just could not get myself into the writing mood. **

**Also thanks ghgh, ME is Skyfire, raywhite and ElfenTears for reviewing. **

**Ghgh, Graymist is Leafpaw's mother.**

**ElfenTears, Shimmerflower will be mentioned more. I have a very special part for her to play...**

**MWAHHAHAHHH, on to the story.**

* * *

Leafpaw nosed her way out of the apprentice den, her eyes blurred with sleep. It was the day after the Gathering. The spotted apprentice remembered what Redstar had said when they had reached Thunderclan camp.

_Flashback_

"_Cats of Thunderclan! At the Gathering Marshstar claimed the Sunningrocks as Riverclan's. We must expect a fight from them soon. All cats must be on high alert and there will be more patrols over on that part of the territory. A battle is coming and we all must be prepared for it."_

_End of flashback_

As Leafpaw groomed her ears she thought about her plans to meet Stormpaw tomorrow night. With Thunderclan gearing up for battle, was it the right decision?

As she deliberated, she failed to notice Snakepaw beside her.

"Hey Leafpaw. What are you and Redstar doing today?" the brown tabby tom asked.

Leafpaw jumped and swung around to face him. "Don't sneak up on me like that! And I don't know what we're doing today."

Before Snakepaw could respond, Redstar padded up. "Thornshadow and I need to speak about the impending Riverclan attack. Sparrowwhisker and Spottedfalcon will take you and Snakepaw to do some battle training." The black leader said as he walked to his den under the Highrock.

Leafpaw's amber eyes were gleaming. 'Battle training! I get to learn fighting moves!' she thought.

Sparrowwhisker appeared beside the two young cats. "We better get Spottedfalcon and go. The sooner we teach you two battle techniques, the sooner you can send a Riverclan warrior pounding back to his camp." The old warriors mew was serious but he had a playful light in his eyes.

As the three cats walked over to Spottedfalcon, Dawntail and Adderpaw stopped them.

"Sparrowwhisker," Dawntail meowed, "I've been put on Sunningrocks patrol. Can you take Adderpaw with you to the training hollow? He needs to brush up on some of his moves."

The old tabby nodded. "What's one more apprentice?"

"Great, thanks." Dawntail mewed and hurried away.

'Great.' Leafpaw thought. 'Now I have to learn battle moves with Adderpaw. At least Snakepaw and Sparrowwhisker are going to be there.'

The five cats set off into the forest. Nobody said anything until they got to the hollow. Sparrowwhisker got right to work.

"Adderpaw, Snakepaw I want you to pretend I'm a Riverclan warrior on the Sunningrocks. Leafpaw, watch for one round. Spottedfalcon, tell her what moves these young apprentices are doing." He ordered. For a second Leafpaw wondered why he hadn't become deputy and then decided that he had probably been too old. **(Hey, I calls em as I sees em) **Leafpaw didn't like having to sit out but if it made her a better warrior, she would do whatever it took.

The two brothers crouched down beside each other, their eyes fixed on Sparrowwhisker. The old tabby toms crouch was higher. Without looking at each other the two apprentices leaped forward.

"This is called double teaming or partner fighting," Spottedfalcon hissed into her ear. "The two apprentices have trained together so much that they know each other's moves."

Sparrowwhisker leaped out of the way as he struck back at Adderpaw. Snakepaw snuck around Sparrowwhisker and tugged his tail. The senior warrior hissed and twisted away from Adderpaw to land a blow on Snakepaw.

"As you can see partner fighting can be very dangerous, no matter how powerful or experienced the warrior is." Spottedfalcon whispered.

Leafpaw didn't say anything. She just watched as Adderpaw jumped up onto Sparrowwhisker's shoulders. 'Ohm, bad move.' She thought.

It turned out she was right. With a powerful swipe of his front leg Sparrowwhisker sent Snakepaw flying half way across the clearing. The tom rolled over onto his back before Adderpaw could react and squished the young cat. Sparrowwhisker leaped to his paws again, leaving Adderpaw out of breath and defeated.

As the two brothers pushed themselves off the ground, Sparrowwhisker padded over to Leafpaw.

"Well? What did you notice?" he asked.

Snakepaw and Adderpaw glanced at each other. Snakepaw took a step forward.

"Sparrowwhisker come on. It's her first really battle training. There's no need to-"

"Both Snakepaw and Adderpaw are excellent fighters. However, even though they have the right techniques they lack the smarts and planning to take on a warrior of Sparrowwhisker's experience without help. They were doing fine until Adderpaw jumped on Sparrowwhisker's back, leaving an opening for him to strike Snakepaw without worry of getting scratched back." Leafpaw said interrupting Snakepaw.

All four cats stared at her, their jaws hanging open.

"Y-yes, that is absolutely correct." Sparrowwhisker stuttered.

"How did you know that?" Spottedfalcon asked.

Leafpaw shrugged. "It seemed almost obvious. I mean, I just watched. But can I learn a move now?"

"Sure," Sparrowwhisker said. "Try this." The warrior twisted around and rolled as if dodging an enemies attack. Leafpaw copied the move.

The spotted tabby felt a little off as she did the move. Her back rubbed hard against the ground as she rolled, making it hard to regain her footing.

"Try it like this," Snakepaw suggested. He tucked his paws in more and twisted less. Leafpaw tried it his way and found it much easier. After a few more tries she had perfected it.

"Good." Spottedfalcon said. "Now try this."

88888888888

When the five cats walked back into the hollow, they were exhausted.

"Get some fresh kill. You've earned it," Sparrowwhisker told them before padding over to his mate.

Leafpaw grabbed a squirrel from the top of the pile and brought it over to where her sisters were eating.

Ravenpaw's ears pricked up immediately. "How was battle training?" she asked.

"It was awesome," Leafpaw exclaimed, "I picked up some great new moves."

Blackpaw and Ravenpaw asked her all sorts of questions but her other sister Sunpaw stared off into space. Even when Blackpaw asked if she was okay, the golden pelted she-cat just shrugged and slipped into the apprentice den.

Slowly the cats started disappearing for hunting patrols or the dusk patrol. Redstar moved up to sit by Leafpaw.

"Sparrowwhisker tells me you did an amazing job at the training hollow." He said.

Leafpaw flicked her ears. "It's nothing. It was like some voice inside my head was telling me what to do."

"Anyway, I would like to give you the rest of the day off." Seeing Leafpaw was going to protest, Redstar quickly flicked his tail for silence. "I want to take you out early on the dawn patrol. Thornshadow, Graymist, Flowerclaw and I are going."

Leafpaw's eyes were wide with surprise. It was an honor to go out on patrol with the Clan leader and deputy. Not to mention Flowerclaw was one of the most respected warriors in the Clan. And she would be with her mother!

"Okay! That sound great." Leafpaw mewed happily.

"Then get some rest. We go out as soon as the sun rises." The Thunderclan leader flicked his tail and moved where Flowerclaw, Sparrowwhisker and Thornshadow were sharing tongues.

Leafpaw yawned and disappeared into the apprentices den. As soon as she closed her eyes a voice whispered in her ear.

"Leafpaw, we have been waiting for you."

* * *

**Hah cliffie. This chapter a little short for my liking but at least it's good. Next chapter should be long though. The dream, the patrol and the meeting. Yeah, I didn't forget about that. Also I need warrior names for Sparrowpaw, Adderpaw, Snakepaw, Blackpaw, Sunpaw (the Thunderclan one) and Ravenpaw. It's a little early but I thought it was fair since I already have the Riverclan's Sunpaw, Stormpaw and Leafpaw's names picked out. **

**And remember, the more you review the sooner I update. So hit that review button people!**


	7. Prophecy

**I love updating. And I love all my fans, especially the ones that review. Me is Skyfire, Flaming Like A Charizard, I 3 Hollyleaf and Brownieboy thank you for reviewing. All the reviews have paided off. This is the longest chapter yet!**

**I 3 Hollyleaf, the 8s are for line breaks.**

**Me is Skyfire, thank you for the names. I'm going to see if anyone else has any but I do like Blacksong, Adderclaw and Sunshell. I also came up with a name for Ravenpaw and Snakepaw, but I will still take suggestions.**

* * *

Leafpaw looked around startled. Who had called her name? She was in a clearing that seemed to sparkle. How had she gotten there? No cat was around her.

"Leafpaw." The same voice called.

The spotted she-cat turned her head and saw a ginger tom. The stars on his fur glittered as he prowled over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I am your warrior ancestor." The tom answered.

Leafpaw's amber eyes widened. "Does that mean…" the apprentice trailed off in awe.

"Welcome to Starclan's hunting grounds." He mewed.

"Am I dead? And how do you know my name?"

The ginger tom purred. "No, you're not dead. Starclan knows every cat in the forest. And you, we have kept a special eye on."

"Why?" Leafpaw asked. "Am I evil? Is it because I'm going to do bad things?" she wondered worriedly.

"No, no. I will tell you more about that later. Now, I want you to meet some old friends of mine. They need to see you to make sure you're actually are the one we've been waiting for. Come with me." He said and took off. Leafpaw followed quickly.

As she caught up with the tom she asked, "What's your name?"

Even as she said that they raced across a patch of sunlight and the ginger toms pelt lit up. Every fur on his pelt looked like a flame.

"Fire," Leafpaw whispered. Nursery tales that her mother and the elders had told her flew back into her mind. '"He was named for his flame colored pelt."' '"He saved the Clans from the Dark Forest."' '"Fire will save the Clans.'" There was only one cat like that. "Firestar."

The tom didn't say a word but Leafpaw knew her answer was right. She followed the ginger tom into another clearing. This one was smaller than the other one. Eight cats stood before her and the former Thunderclan leader. Each of their eyes watched her, all of them filled with wisdom and wariness.

Firestar stepped over to a pale ginger she-cat. The she-cat glanced quickly at Firestar and he nodded. The she-cat moved forward.

"Leafpaw. I am Sandstorm. Welcome to Starclan. We have something very important to tell you but first we all must agree that you are what we have been looking for." The pale she-cat's piercing green eyes slid down the cats to fixate on a dark tabby tom and a gray she-cat. "Firestar and I think she is the cat." Sandstorm said.

A blue-gray she-cat nodded to Sandstorm. "I agree." She said.

A small gray tom looked at the gray she-cat. "Open your eyes. She is obviously the cat." He snapped and looked back at Leafpaw. "As do I." the fluffy, light gray she-cat next to him nodded.

Two other cats in line exchanged suspicious looks. The dark tabby spoke first. "What if she is not the cat? We cannot afford to be wrong."

Sandstorm was about to say something when the blue-gray she-cat cut her off.

"Bramblestar! She is the right cat. Just look at her. And we cannot delay any longer. We have all agreed that it is the time of the flower." She said.

The cat next to Bramblestar shook her head. "Bluestar, it could be in a few moons or it could be in a few seasons. We just don't know." She said.

The big ginger tom and the delicate tabby she-cat rolled their eyes. The tabby she-cat flicked her tail.

"Yellowfang, I respect your feelings and I know you lost much in the battle with the Dark Forest but we need to look to the future. None of us want another bad prophecy and Leafpaw can prevent this one." She mewed. The gray she-cat, Yellowfang, twitched her ears thoughtfully but the dark tabby frowned.

"How can we be sure?" he asked.

Leafpaw piped up. "Maybe if you'd ask me what you're looking for, I'll be able to tell you." She said.

Firestar and Sandstorm purred. Firestar looked down at Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw, have you heard about Starclan and their prophecies?" he asked. After Leafpaw nodded he continued. "Well, we are coming to you about one."

"Why me? Why not a medicine cat?" the spotted ginger apprentice asked.

"No doubt Brighteyes will be a promising medicine cat," the tabby she-cat said, "but this does not concern her or Redstar as of now. We only want you to know of it."

"Well?" the gray tabby meowed, sounding frustrated. "Tell her."

"Jayfeather, we all have to agree." The she-cat Bluestar mewed.

"And it's clear that we should! Some cats just have beetles in their brains." He growled.

"You should respect your elders." Hissed Yellowfang.

"Not when they can't see sense." Jayfeather snapped back.

"Enough." Firestar said. "Bramblestar, I taught you that sometimes it's good to take risks. Sometimes we have to. Leafpaw is the cat we are looking for. I know it. Yellowfang, I trust and respect you more than you could know. But it is time for you to trust me. We must agree for the sake of Thunderclan and all the Clans in the forest."

Bramblestar's amber gaze fell on Leafpaw. "I agree, Firestar. If you truly believe she is the cat, then she must be." He meowed.

Yellowfang nodded as well. "It pleases me to know I have taught you something. Leafpaw is the one."

"Finally." Jayfeather mewed. "And her sister?"

The other eight cats nodded.

"That is her destiny. Visit her and tell her what she needs to become." Bluestar told the gray tom.

The seven cats padded away, until Leafpaw was left with the tabby she-cat and Firestar.

"What was that about?" Leafpaw asked.

"In time young one, you will know more. I am Leafpool, your ancestor. My father was Firestar." The tabby told her.

Leafpaw dipped her head. "What is so important?" she asked.

"Wait and you shall know more. First you must realize what you truly are. What burns inside of you." Leafpool said.

Leafpaw looked expectantly at the two cats.

"As you know, Leafpaw, I was not born in Thunderclan. No, I came to the forest when I wasn't any older then you. Bluestar and the medicine cat then, Spottedleaf saw something in me. They saw a fire. The fire that was destined to save the Clan." Firestar started. "I saved Thunderclan from the murderous cats Tigerstar and Scourge. My mate, Sandstorm, had two kits. One of those kits grew up to be a fine warrior. She even moved on to be the deputy of Thunderclan. The other kit was a medicine cat. She had a strong connection with Starclan. But she broke the medicine cat code and was forced to live the rest of her life as a warrior."'

Leafpaw's eyes traveled to Leafpool. "You?" she asked.

Leafpool nodded. "Me. I fell in love with a Windclan cat named Crowfeather. I had his kits. But I gave the kits to my sister, Squirrelflight. For a long time, her mate Brambleclaw or as we now know him, Bramblestar and the rest of the Clans thought they were her kits. The three kits figured out they were mine and told the Clans. But there was a prophecy about two of those kits. They would have the power of the stars in their paws. One of the two kits would become known as Jayfeather. He would become a medicine cat and he would not be able to have kits. However, Lionblaze the other kit, would have his own kits with a cat named Cinderheart. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar would also have kits. Firestar's legacy in the Clan would live on."

Leafpaw nodded slowly. "So a few of my Clanmates have Firestar's blood running through their body?" she mewed.

Firestar and Leafpool exchanged an amused glance. "Yes. A few. Like Brighteyes and Spottedfalcon." Firestar meowed.

Brighteyes and Spottedfalcon. They were her uncle and aunt. Did that mean…

"I have Firestar's-"

Leafpool stepped closer. "The fire still rages. The oaks heart still beats. The thistles claws still stretch." She hissed.

Firestar's green eyes looked at her. "Wake now Leafpaw and prepare for your destiny." He mewed quietly.

"Wait!" she called. "Tell me what that means!"

"Leafpaw! Wake up! It's time for the dawn patrol." Someone hissed. It was her mother, Graymist.

Leafpaw rose and shook out her pelt. She felt tired, as if she had not slept at all. "Coming, Graymist." She whispered back.

Her mother's gray and white head disappeared from the den and Leafpaw followed. She saw Graymist join Redstar, Sparrowwhisker, Thornshadow and Flowerclaw. She moved over to them quickly. Brackenwing padded up.

"I will look after the camp while you are patrolling. Try going to the Sunningrocks. Our border patrols have scented Riverclan there time and time again." The pale ginger tom said.

Redstar nodded. "We will go from the Owl Tree the Tall Pines. Send out hunting patrols."

Brackenwing nodded and the six cats headed out of camp. Leafpaw ran beside Graymist and Flowerclaw.

They patrolled without a problem until they reached the Sunningrocks. Marshstar and a small group of cats was waiting for them.

As soon as they spotted the Riverclan cats, Thornshadow turned to Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw, go back to the camp and fetch reinforcements." The deputy growled.

"No," Redstar said lifting his tail. "That patrol is too small to be an attack force. They must want to talk."

"It could be a trap." Sparrowwhisker pointed out.

"We must listen. All the same, Leafpaw, be ready to run." Redstar ordered.

The two groups of cats approached each other.

"Marshstar! You are on Thunderclan territory. Leave now or we will make you." The Thunderclan leader meowed loudly.

"Redstar, this is _Riverclan _land. It has always been and it will always be." The gray and brown tom hissed.

"Your patrol is small Marshstar. You do not have a warring force with you." Sparrowwhisker said.

"We have enough cats to beat you blundering Thunderclan warriors!" Mapleclaw called.

"Mapleclaw," Marshstar said. His tone held a warning. "We are not here to fight, Redstar. We have come to tell you we have reclaimed the Sunningrocks. This is our territory now, as it should rightfully be."

Leafpaw looked at the cats Marshstar had brought with him. Eight cats. All strong and fit. Leafpaw could only run so fast. If Redstar was smart he would not lead his smaller patrol into battle.

The black and red cat nodded. "Thunderclan, this is a battle we will not fight." Graymist and Thornshadow let out hisses of anger. Redstar continued. "But we will return. We will show Riverclan that we cannot be beaten. This isn't over Marshstar." Redstar lead his cats away not pausing once and not looking back.

Once they were out of earshot of the Riverclan warriors, Thornshadow padded up to Redstar. "We could have taken them! Leafpaw could have found the hunting patrol. The Clans will take this as a sign of weakness." She growled.

Before Redstar could answer, Flowerclaw stepped forward. "Calm, Thornshadow. Redstar made the right decision. We will go back and we will show Marshstar and all his yellow bellied fish faced cowards that Thunderclan will not be beaten."

Graymist and Sparrowwhisker nodded in agreement. The six cats headed back to camp.

8888888888888888888888888

At sunhigh Leafpaw looked around the camp. It was fairly busy. Some cats had just gone on a hunting patrol. It was time to meet Stormpaw. The spotted tabby walked up to Thornshadow and Redstar.

"Redstar, can I go hunting by myself? I think it would help me with my technique." She mewed.

The deputy and leader exchanged a quick look. Then Redstar nodded.

"Just don't go too close to the Sunningrocks." the leader told his apprentice.

"Ok," Leafpaw said and she pounded out of the camp.

The young cat raced to the Owl Tree and scented the air. Riverclan.

"Stormpaw? Stormpaw are you there?" Leafpaw whispered.

The light gray tom pushed his way out of a bush. "I'm here, Leafpaw."

Leafpaw mewed a greeting and sat down next to the Riverclan apprentice.

"What's going on? Why is Marshstar so desperate for the Sunningrocks?" Leafpaw asked.

"The Twolegs. It's almost green-leaf which means their showing up everywhere. We can't even go in some parts of our territory now for fear of being taken to live as a kittypet." Stormpaw meowed.

Leafpaw's eyes were wide. Yes, Thunderclan did live close to the Twolegs but none of them would ever get close enough for a Twoleg to take them.

"That's awful. So you can't use a lot of your territory then. But you still have the river." She mewed.

"We do, but the Twolegs are poisoning it. We can only fish in some places, one of them being close to the Sunningrocks. We can't get close enough to your shore to fish there, so we had to take them."

"The rivers been poisoned?" Leafpaw asked.

Stormpaw nodded. "Most parts. Every cat that eats the fish we catch from the poisoned parts falls ill. The Sunningrocks are clean. Most cats don't like how we took the Sunningrocks. They think Thunderclan will fight for them. We don't have enough healthy cats for a battle with your Clan."

"We will fight for the Sunningrocks. Not now but soon. I won't tell my Clan about the position Riverclan is in. Some cats will want to spare you but others will want to attack right away." Leafpaw thought of Thornshadow, Cinderfang, and Dawntail.

"It's probably good that you don't. I wouldn't want to get in trouble and if there's a possibility that our camp will be attacked…" Stormpaw shook his head.

"Thanks for telling me," Leafpaw whispered and pressed her body into the Riverclan apprentice's.

Stormpaw licked her ear. "No problem but I should be getting back to camp." He said.

Leafpaw nodded. "Yeah, I have to go hunting. See you at the next Gathering."

As Stormpaw's light gray body moved back to Riverclan territory, Leafpaw saw the cat called Jayfeather flash before her eyes.

"Watch the storm," his voice whispered. "Watch it."

Leafpaw stared at Stormpaw. The storm. Could that mean the small gray apprentice? What about the prophecy that Leafpool had told her before?

What did all this mean?

* * *

**Yes what does all this mean? Hmmm. Feel free to guess.**

**But don't forget people I also need warrior names for Sparrowpaw, Adderpaw, Snakepaw, Blackpaw, Sunpaw (the Thunderclan one) and Ravenpaw. It's a little early but I thought it was fair since I already have the Riverclan's Sunpaw, Stormpaw and Leafpaw's names picked out.**

**Bye for now! **


	8. Trust

**Before I start I want to thank a few people. Me is Skyfire, TheHelper3440 (Birdfeather will play a big part in this chapter!) thanks for reviewing. **

**Me is Skyfire, I had planned for Foxstorm to have a fairly big part in this and I will try my best to make that part happen. If I can't, her kits will play a friend to one of the cats. **

**I also have a vague idea for a sequel but no one get too excited yet! I have three projects going on at once and one of them will also have a sequel. I'm a very busy person. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been almost a moon since the Gathering. Every cat was wondering who would go to the next one. They all knew Birdfeather would go. Nothing had happened with the queen but most cats still distrusted her. Leafpaw and her sisters were some of the few exceptions.

One of the most surprising things that had happened was that Sunpaw, Leafpaw's sister, had been taken as the medicine cat apprentice. Brighteyes had been a little worried about being a mentor so soon after Sagepool had gone to Starclan but Sunpaw had a really talent for healing. Leafpaw knew her sister was happy now.

When Leafpaw awoke the morning before the Gathering, it was early. The dawn patrol had just left and no other cat was awake. The spotted she-cat gazed over Thunderclan territory until she heard paw steps behind her.

She turned expecting to see one of her sisters or maybe Redstar but no. Instead the cat called Jayfeather from her dream had appeared.

"Leafpaw." He mewed.

"J-Jayfeather? What are you doing here?" Leafpaw asked.

"I am here because my Clan is in danger." The gray tom meowed.

"Who is causing the danger?" the apprentice wondered.

Jayfeather let out a small purr. "You're young but you're smart. Never let cats tell you age can define you."

Leafpaw waited. She knew Jayfeather hadn't come here just for that.

"They haven't told you the entire prophecy." The dead medicine cat said.

"What?"

"The prophecy. Firestar and Leafpool did not tell you everything. There is more." Jayfeather flicked his ears.

"Why didn't they tell me everything?" Leafpaw mew, her eyes wide.

"Because you have to find your own way. I helped you. I told you what you need to know. The prophecy will come to you in bits and pieces. And when the time comes you will know the entire prophecy."

"When?" Leafpaw asked. "You know don't you?"

"Maybe. The future is murky. We cannot see it all. However, we can see a great future ahead of you." Jayfeather told her.

"Really? I'm going to be more than just a regular warrior?" Leafpaw asked excitedly.

"Careful what you wish for. The life of a regular warrior is sometimes better then the life of prophecy and glory. Some cats are lucky. They will never know anything but being loyal to their Clan, taking a mate and then joining Starclan. It is hard living the life of stress that an extraordinary warrior lives. Yet we do get rewarded. Starclan will always watch over you." the former medicine cat turned and padded away. Then he twisted his head back around to Leafpaw.

"Survive the poison, Leafpaw. Survive the venom." And with that the Starclan cat disappeared.

As Leafpaw stared after the cat, her sister Ravenpaw padded up to her.

"Leafpaw, you wanna go hunting? Firewhisker and Suntail offered to take us!" she asked.

Leafpaw turned slowly towards her sister. "Sure," she muttered, "let's go."

Suntail and Firewhisker were sisters. Their other sister, Willowlight, had recently moved into the nursery expecting Pinefoot's kits. All three she-cat were very beautiful and they all looked very much alike.

The four cats disappeared out of the tunnel and into the forest. Suntail turned towards the two young she-cats.

"We should hunt in pairs. I'll go with Ravenpaw and Leafpaw, you can go with Firewhisker." The tortoiseshell she-cat said.

Firewhisker lead the way down to the Owl Tree. Leafpaw tensed as she always did when she passed this spot. This was the spot where Leafpaw and Stormpaw had met. Leafpaw was always worried that some cat would realize that. But the dark ginger she-cat just carried on.

"Okay, I can scent a thrush up ahead. I'll stalk it and you go behind it just in case it escapes." Firewhisker hissed.

Leafpaw nodded and slunk away through the undergrowth. Firewhisker had almost disappeared into the shadows, her dark ginger and black pelt blending in well. The warrior began to sneak up on the bird, careful to keep downwind of it. Then the she-cat lifted her head and tasted the air. The ferns she was standing next to rustled and the thrush let out an alarm call and flew straight up, not giving Leafpaw a chance to catch it.

Leafpaw stalked forward in annoyance but Firewhisker stopped her.

"Come with me." She whispered.

The two she-cats crept along. Leafpaw had scented something as well. It smelled like Thunderclan but who was it? Why had it alarmed Firewhisker?

Without warning a new scent flooded the forest. It was the scent of Windclan. Leafpaw put two and two together. It had to be Birdfeather!

The silver, black and white she-cat was meeting with a dappled gray she-cat and a gray tom.

"Birdfeather, you have to tell us. This is what we sent you here for!" the she-cat mewed angrily.

Firewhisker tensed beside Leafpaw.

'Birdfeather's a traitor!' Leafpaw thought.

As Leafpaw thought that she caught Leafpool's scent. Her voice echoed in Leafpaw's head.

"_Look again."_

Leafpaw looked closer at the scene. She saw Birdfeather looked stiff as if she didn't want to get to close to her old Clanmates.

"No! Thunderclan took me in! They talk to me. They don't act like I'm some piece of rabbit dung. The apprentices play with my kits. I don't want to betray them."

"We're your kin," the tom growled. "We're your Clan. You are betraying us!"

"No, Nightclaw. You're not my kin anymore. And Windclan is not my Clan." Birdfeather snarled.

"Well, well, well. A traitor. Why does that not surprise me?" a familiar ginger pelt appeared. It was Brightfire!

Birdfeather back away. Brightfire stepped over the Thunderclan border.

"We allowed you to stay in our Clan even though you mated with Blazingstar! And this is how you repay us? You have become as soft as those kittypets." Brightfire snarled.

The three Windclan cats looked furious. "You will tell us. No other Clan will take you in after Thunderclan finds out you were a spy. You will tell us everything about Thunderclan. And then you will be our prisoner!" the cats from the moor leaped at Birdfeather, their claws stretching out…

And Firewhisker bowled over Brightfire.

"Get off our territory!" the ginger and black she-cat spat.

Leafpaw stalked out to stand by Birdfeather. The Windclan cats burst out laughing.

"Please. A queen, a kittypet warrior and an apprentice? You think you can take us?" the tom, Nightclaw snarled.

The Windclan cats jumped again. Brightfire swatted Firewhisker away and the dapple gray she-cat clawed at Birdfeather. Nightclaw faced Leafpaw.

"I'll shred you apprentice!" he yowled as he bounded towards her.

Leafpaw wiggled out of the way. She was smaller than Nightclaw but she was also faster. The large gray tom swiped at her again. She dodged and leaped onto his back. This hadn't worked for Adderpaw and Snakepaw but…

Nightclaw rolled over onto his back but Leafpaw was ready. She leaped off of him and clawed at his stomach. Nightclaw screeched and pulled himself to his paws. The gray and black tom grabbed Leafpaw and flung her to the ground. The air was pushed out of her lungs and before she could even think about getting up, Nightclaw as on her. His claws pricked at her skin and she felt him scratch her ear. Blood spilled over her head and pain seared.

Just as the gray and black tom raised his paw to claw her again, Leafpaw felt his body being ripped off of hers. Her father's amber eyes glared into her, checking if she was ok. Leafpaw staggered to her feet and looked around.

Whiteheart, Snakepaw, Spottedfalcon and Bearfur had flooded into the clearing. The four Thunderclan cats attacked the Windclan warriors.

Spottedfalcon had gone straight for Brightfire, slashing at her ears. The light ginger she-cat hissed and spun to face the white tabby. Firewhisker took advantage of Brightfire's distraction and leaped onto her back to claw her to the ground. Birdfeather and Snakepaw faced the dappled gray she-cat.

"Get out of here, Spottedstorm. I will never go back to Windclan!" Birdfeather spat at her.

Spottedstorm jumped at Birdfeather but Snakepaw intercepted her and sent the Windclan warrior flying backward.

Bearfur was battling Nightclaw and even though Bearfur was a young warrior, he still matched the gray and black tom blow for blow.

"Leafpaw, are you okay?" Whiteheart asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "Shouldn't you be helping Bearfur?"

"I think he's fine," Whiteheart mewed. Even as her father said that, Bearfur reared up on his hind legs and slammed Nightclaw down. The Windclan warrior yowled and raced back to his territory.

Spottedstorm followed quickly and Brightfire began to back away slowly.

"Windclan is where you belong!" the Windclan deputy growled at Birdfeather.

"I belong where I want to belong. Thunderclan has been kind to me and I will fight with them for the rest of my life." Birdfeather snarled back.

Spottedfalcon lifted his unsheathed claws. "Now leave _our_," he emphasized the 'our', "territory and never come back."

Brightfire spat once and ran back to the Windclan camp.

Spottedfalcon then turned to Birdfeather and dipped his head.

88888888888888888888888888888

Leafpaw stood slowly her muscles aching. Just yesterday she had battle Nightclaw. Her ear had healed well enough but her pelt felt like it had been torn to shreds.

Snakepaw was licking his injuries as when Leafpaw exited the apprentice den.

"Hey, Leafpaw. You okay?" the young tom asked.

Leafpaw nodded. "Yup, Sunpaw and Brighteyes patched me up. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Do you think you're gonna be going to the Gathering tonight?"

Leafpaw's amber eyes gleamed. "I hope so. I can't wait to see the angry expressions on the Windclan cats when Birdfeather walks in a fully fledged Thunderclan warrior."

"Yeah!" Snakepaw mewed cheerfully.

Birdfeather padded up beside the two apprentices. "Hi, you two. I wanted to thank you for defending me."

Leafpaw flicked the queens' shoulder with her tail. "Birdfeather, you're our Clanmate. We would defend you with our lives."

"Thank you," Birdfeather purred. Her kits ran up. Honeykit swished her fluffy tail.

"Did ya tell them? Do they know?" the cheerful kit squeaked.

"Honeykit! You're suppose to keep that a secret." Birdfeather scolded.

Snakepaw joined them. "What?" he asked.

"We're becoming apprentices!" Bouncekit mewed happily.

"Really?" Leafpaw asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow!" Honeykit squealed.

Leafpaw purred. "Are you sure you have what it takes to be a Thunderclan apprentice? Can you hunt?"

Bouncekit and Honeykit dropped into a hunting crouch. Cheetahkit stayed off to the side.

"Good job!" Leafpaw meowed. "Can you fight?" she asked.

The two kits leaped at each other and Bouncekit bowled Honeykit over. Snakepaw looked at the littermates.

"Honeykit, wiggle around until he lets you go." The tabby tom said.

Honeykit did just that and slipped right out of Bouncekit's paws.

"Now get around him." Snakepaw said.

The golden she-cat raced around Bouncekit.

"Hurry, jump on his back!" Snakepaw called.

Honeykit leaped up and managed to grab the large kit. She and her brother tumbled to the ground. Cheetahkit finally joined in. As the three kits wrestled Leafpaw and Snakepaw were joined by Pinefoot.

"Leafpaw, Redstar wants you in his den." The black and white tom told her as he padded on his way to see his mate, Willowlight, in the nursery.

Leafpaw looked to Snakepaw who shrugged. The spotted apprentice hurried over to Redstar's den below Highrock. She called a quick greeting which was replied with, "Enter."

The young cat slid into the small den and could barely make out her black leader.

"Leafpaw, Firewhisker and Spottedfalcon told me you did well in that little skirmish. I want you to come to the Gathering tonight. Blackpaw, Ravenpaw and Adderpaw will also come. You can tell them." Redstar said, his green eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Thank you!" Leafpaw mewed happily.

"And Leafpaw," the leader hesitated, "what do you think about Cheetahkit?"

"She's a little frosty." The young she-cat thought aloud. "But she could be a fantastic warrior."

"I agree. Who do you think should mentor her?" the red and black tom asked.

Leafpaw gawked at her mentor. "W-why are you asking _me_?"

"You know Cheetahkit. You can tell me."

Leafpaw frowned in thought. "Cinderfang is a good warrior but he is ambitious. Cheetahkit is also ambitious. They might not be the best pairing."

Redstar nodded but Leafpaw couldn't tell if he thought it was a bad idea or a good one.

"Sparrowwhisker would be a good mentor for her but I think Flowerclaw would probably be the best. She is gentle but she can be fierce." Leafpaw meowed.

"Hmm, yes Leafpaw. That is very good. You may go."

Leafpaw dipped her head and backed out of the den.

She hurried back to Snakepaw.

"What was that all about?" Snakepaw asked, still staring in the direction of Redstar's den.

"Oh, nothing. He just told me that I would be coming to the Gathering tonight." Leafpaw mewed, deciding not to tell her friend about the weirdness the Thunderclan leader had just displayed.

"Great. Tell me how it is, okay?" Snakepaw said.

Leafpaw nodded. "Sure."

Thornshadow looked over at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Leafpaw, hunting patrol! You need your strength for the Gathering."

As Leafpaw and the rest of the patrol set out, Leafpaw was thinking about the Gathering.

'This is my second Gathering!' she thought 'I hope I see Stormpaw there.'

"Let's go," Redstar meowed quietly and raced down the hill. The Thunderclan patrol followed. They were now at the Fourtrees. The Gathering patrol was made up of Redstar, Thornshadow, Flowerclaw, Dawntail, Spottedfalcon, Graymist, Cinderfang, Firewhisker, Blackpaw, Adderpaw, Ravenpaw and herself. Brighteyes, Sunpaw, Longscar and Ashheart also accompanied them, as was their right.

Windclan and Riverclan had already arrived. Thunderclan had had disagreements with both of them.

But luckily Riverclan seemed fairly friendly. Stormpaw found Leafpaw right away.

"Hi!" Stormpaw mewed. "How's prey been running in Thunderclan?"

"Good. But come with me, I want you to meet my other two sisters. It's their first Gathering."

Leafpaw led Stormpaw through the clearing of cats to where she saw her sister, Ravenpaw, along with some apprentices.

"Ravenpaw!" Leafpaw called and watched as her black sister came over.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"This is Stormpaw. He's a Riverclan apprentice. I met him at my first Gathering." Leafpaw mewed.

Surprisingly, Ravenpaw glared at the Riverclan apprentice.

"If he's anything like her," she flicked her tail at one of the young cats she had been talking to, "I don't want to meet him."

Stormpaw sighed. "Sorry. That's just my Clanmate, Shimmerflower. She doesn't like cats from other Clans so much. I suppose she gets that from her father."

"Well, who's her father?" Ravenpaw asked, still sounding annoyed.

Stormpaw nodded towards his leader. "Marshstar."

Leafpaw looked from Marshstar to Shimmerflower. They both had the same ignorant look in their eyes.

Familiar scents flooded her nose. Firestar and Leafpool stood side by side.

"Beware." They whispered as one. "Beware of the seeds of evil."

* * *

**I'm so mean. Well, I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too. But I wish I had a few more reviewers. I love that I have so many reviews now. That's for sure but more would be great. I allow guest reviews and I want to hear everything my fans have to say. Just no flaming. You can be hard on me but I don't want stuff like "You're writing just sucks! You can't write at all!" Yeah, none of that please. If you do say stuff like that at least tell me why. The more reviews I get the sooner I update!**

**And since you all know I need warrior names for some cats here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to put a list of warrior names up for one apprentice. Then you guys can tell me which one you like the most. Some of them have a lot of names but others have just a few. The final decision will still be up to me.**

**Today the apprentice will be Snakepaw! The warrior names I have picked out for him are:**

**Snaketooth, Snakefang, or Snakeheart**

**Tell me which one you like better!**


	9. Normal

**Hey guys! How's life? Anyway new chapter (Yay!). AHHHHH! That was me so excited that I've hit 30 reviews! The most any of my stories has ever gotten! I love you guys!**

**I still need names for Sparrowpaw and Adderpaw though. The name I have chosen for Snakepaw is… Snakeheart! They will become warriors in the next few chapters! Thank you Me is Skyfire, Guest, WaterTowerTown3, Brownieboy, Spottedfirelove and LokiRulzeMe for reviewing.**

**Me is Skyfire, Thank you sooooo much! That has to be one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me about my writing!**

**And for those wondering about the sequel… yes it will happen! Actually this might turn into a series with three or four books! Three, yes. Four I'm debating.**

**Also I have updated the allegiance page. I will not be doing this very often only when larger changes happen. And when I feel like it.**

* * *

For once the Gathering had actually been peaceful. Leafpaw and her sister, Blackpaw were now on a hunting patrol with Pinefoot and Brackenwing. They had done a good job, grabbing two voles and a mouse. They were hunting in the forest near the Sunningrocks. Blackpaw bared her teeth at the Riverclan cats sunning themselves.

"When are we going to take back the Sunningrocks? They should be _ours_." He sister spat.

"Patience, young Blackpaw. I believe Redstar is waiting for Cheetahkit, Bouncekit and Honeykit to become apprentices. Or maybe Snakepaw, Adderpaw and Sparrowpaw to become warriors." Sparrowwhisker mewed, as always he was calm.

"Still, I must agree with Blackpaw." Pinefoot meowed. "Leaf-fall if coming up. We need to be prepared to take care of our kits."

Normally Pinefoot wouldn't worry about kits, but this was his first litter with his mate Willowlight. He was concerned about her and their not yet born kits.

Leafpaw stayed silent and gazed across the forest to the rocks that had caused so much trouble. Was that Stormpaw? Green eyes meet her amber ones. Yes. It was Stormpaw. She knew those eyes anywhere.

Leafpaw kept watching as Stormpaw stood and mewed something to his sister Sunpaw how was next to him. Her eyes didn't move away from him as her trotted into the reeds next to her territory. Was that a little flick of a tail for her to follow? She had to see.

"Hey, Sparrowwhisker, I think I see a thrush in those bushes over there. I'm going to go see if I can catch it. Don't wait up." She told the patrol.

Sparrowwhisker nodded. "Just don't cross the border. You wouldn't stand a chance against all those warriors."

"I'll be careful." Leafpaw promised and she headed off into the bushes.

She glanced around in the undergrowth. His light gray pelt would blend in fairly well but not enough to hide from her.

She twisted around, scenting Stormpaw behind her. The Riverclan apprentice's body was in a crouch and when she had whipped around, he had frozen. Leafpaw rolled her eyes.

"Really? You were going to try to attack _me _on _my_ territory?" she asked playfully.

Stormpaw held his stance for another second and then relaxed. "I couldn't resist." He smirked.

Leafpaw sighed. She always felt safer with Stormpaw even though they were from different Clans.

"Why did you call me here? Right now if anyone else found us, you wouldn't have any fur left and I would be cleaning out the elders den for two moons." Leafpaw said slightly more serious.

"I needed to talk to you. I've missed you a lot. Maybe we could meet again sometime?" Stormpaw told her, shyly.

Leafpaw's immediate response was to say no. "What?! That's against the warrior code!"

"But you did it last time!" Stormpaw hissed.

"But-but," as Leafpaw's initial shock began to fade, she realized… she wanted to go! "I-I don't know. I'm mean, it's wrong but…"

"But you want to!" Stormpaw mewed excitedly.

"Shh!" Leafpaw whispered. "Keep your voice down."

"Just tell me you'll meet me again." This time Stormpaw's voice was pleading.

"Fine." She spat. "Fine." She whispered to herself again.

Stormpaw's green eyes gleamed happily. "Tomorrow night at the Owl Tree?" he asked.

"Okay. Now get off my territory." Leafpaw growled good-naturally.

"Yes, oh great warrior," he purred. And he headed off. Before he crossed back into Riverclan, he turned back to her. "Remember tomorrow night." He said as he disappeared into the reeds.

'Remember?' Leafpaw thought. 'I won't be able to forget!'

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

"Leafpaw," Thornshadow called. "I need you to clean out the elders den."

Leafpaw sighed and then nodded. Cleaning out the elders den was one of the worst apprentice jobs. As she headed to collect moss, the spotted she-cat shivered. She felt the first cold of the season rolling in.

She carried the moss back to camp and quickly entered the elders den. Longscar raised his head.

"Finally," the old tom rasped. "I can't even remember the last time an apprentice changed our bedding."

Adderpelt, Longscar's sister rolled her eyes. "It was two days ago, Longscar. Is your memory that short?"

"I bet you don't even remember if the last bit of fresh-kill you ate was a squirrel or a mouse." The pale tabby hissed in response.

Adderpelt snapped something back and then the two cats flew into an argument. Leafpaw groaned slightly. Whenever she came to change the bedding, the old littermates were fighting. They cared about each other but both of them had strong tempers. It was a wonder that Ashheart was able to live with them.

Ashheart watched Leafpaw with amusement. "It's not so bad." She mewed, her one blue eye staring at the apprentice.

Leafpaw looked up, startled. "What?"

"Living here with them." Ashheart purred. "You just have to learn how to tune them out."

"Oh." Leafpaw said, embarrassed.

"I'll clean out my own bedding later." The gray and white she-cat said softly. "You can just leave the bedding there." Then she winked at Leafpaw.

"I'm still young enough to change my bedding," she said rising her voice. "But you should go and change out Longscar's and Adderpelt's."

The two littermates glared at Ashheart. Longscar spoke first.

"Are you implying that we are too old to change our own bedding?" the cranky pale tom asked.

Ashheart shrugged but Leafpaw could she a glimmer of humor in her eyes.

"We could clean out our nests better than this apprentice here!" Adderpelt hissed.

Leafpaw started to open her jaws to say something but Ashheart stopped her with a quick glare from her one blue eye.

"Oh, really? So why haven't you done it yet?" the elder asked.

Both Adderpelt and Longscar rose to their paws. "We're doing it right now!" Longscar growled.

"But I could…" Leafpaw protested.

"No! We're not that old yet." Longscar snapped.

"Really I'd…"

"Just go and do some battle training." Hissed Adderpelt.

"Yes, come take a walk with me young Leafpaw." Ashheart told her.

Leafpaw and Ashheart left the two older elders grumbling to themselves about their joints.

Once they were a fair ways away, Leafpaw turned to Ashheart. "How did you _do_ that?" she asked wondrously.

Ashheart let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Years of practice. I remember how much I hated cleaning out the elders den. I thought I'd lend you a paw."

"Thanks. Now I can go hunting!" Leafpaw said.

"Wait," Ashheart meowed seriously. "I want to tell you something."

Leafpaw looked at Ashheart curiously.

"Do you know how many lives Redstar has left?" the gray she-cat asked.

"No," Leafpaw answered, surprised by her question.

"Three. He only has three lives left before he joins Starclan for good," she murmured.

Three. Redstar only had three more lives! That meant he could be joining Starclan very soon.

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know?"

"Redstar tells me almost everything. I used to be his mate and his deputy. I told you because I thought you needed to know. Don't ask me why. Maybe it's because you are his apprentice. Maybe it's because you show great promise as a warrior. I do not know but what I do know is, you, myself, Brighteyes and maybe Sunpaw are the only ones how know about this. Keep it a secret. We don't need the Clan panicking."

Leafpaw nodded, still shocked that Ashheart had reviled such a big secret. The gray she-cat dipped her head and headed back to camp.

Leafpaw wandered in the forest. She wasn't really looking for somewhere to hunt, just somewhere to be by herself. But those plans stopped when she caught a scent.

'Riverclan!' she thought. But it was only one. 'Has Stormpaw come all this way to meet me? I told him I would see him tomorrow!' she told herself. No. It wasn't Stormpaw's scent. It was similar and she had smelled it before…

Leafpaw leaped forward, grabbing a golden pelt. The cat yowled as Leafpaw dug her claws in.

"Let me go!" it spat.

"What are you doing here?" Leafpaw growled back.

"I need to speak with the cat Leafpaw." The Riverclan cat hissed.

Her? Why her?

"So. Talk."

The cat twisted its head around.

"Leafpaw?" it asked in surprise.

Leafpaw now recognized the Riverclan cat. "Sunpaw?" she asked wondering why Stormpaw's sister was here.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" Leafpaw asked.

"You can't keep meeting me brother!" Sunpaw snarled angrily.

"Y-you know? How?" Leafpaw's amber eyes were wide.

"I followed him when he asked to meet you again. You have to stop! You two are breaking the warrior code!"

"We are just having fun. Don't worry about us, Sunpaw. We won't get caught."

Sunpaw glared at her. "You better not." And then the golden and brown she-cat swaggered away.

Leafpaw glared at the retreating she-cat and then stalked back to Thunderclan.

As she entered the camp, she heard Redstar's summons. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting."

The Clan all gathered. Snakepaw came to sit next to Leafpaw. "Hey," he mewed.

"Hey. What's going on?" Leafpaw responded.

"I think it's time for Birdfeather's kits to become apprentices." Snakepaw told her.

Leafpaw sat a little bit straighter. It was time to see who Redstar had decided to mentor Cheetahkit.

Redstar began the ceremony. "By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will remain strong, even in leaf-bare. From this moment on," he flicked his tail to summon Honeykit up to the Highrock, "she will be known as Honeypaw. Graymist, you have proven yourself to be a warrior of patience and faith. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice."

Graymist's blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Snakepaw leaned down next to Leafpaw.

"That's Graymist's first apprentice." He hissed. Leafpaw purred, glad her mother had finally gotten an apprentice.

Redstar repeated the ceremony with Bouncepaw, giving him to Firewhisker. Then at last, Redstar beckoned Cheetahkit up to the Highrock.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cheetahpaw." Redstar looked away from the silver and black apprentice and met Leafpaw's gaze. His eyes then flicked away to land on Flowerclaw. "Flowerclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. You are a warrior of loyalty and determination. May you pass the traits and more onto your apprentice."

As Flowerclaw touched noses with Cheetahpaw, Leafpaw's mouth fell open. Redstar had done what she had suggested. Unbelievable! But why? He was the leader, he knew best. So why he had he listened to her, an apprentice?

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

Leafpaw headed to the medicine cat den. She wanted to speak with her sister, Sunpaw. Instead she heard voices.

"Are you sure?" it was Redstar!

A sigh came from the medicine at den. "Yes, I'm sure Redstar."

"So I did the right thing?" asked the leader.

"Yes. You must listen to Leafpaw. She will be a great warrior one day." Brighteyes told him.

"I just find it hard to see that she will be that significant." Redstar said.

"She is not a normal apprentice. She doesn't know how amazing she can be but I believe that many Starclan cats have visited her in her dreams."

"Really? Which cats?" Redstar asked.

"Yellowfang, Bluestar, Sandstorm, Bramblestar and… the Four."

Redstar gasped. "Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing? She must be really special."

"She is." Brighteyes insisted.

Leafpaw turned and ran out of camp. Starclan had told Brighteyes about her. But Firestar had told her that it would just be Leafpaw's secret!

"We told him not to tell her." Leafpaw whipped around and was face to face with the fluffy gray she-cat from her dream. "My name is Dovewing. Hello Leafpaw."

"Hi. But what did you mean?" Leafpaw asked.

"Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and I told Sagepool not to tell Brighteyes. But he wouldn't listen. He told her. But this might be a good thing. The only other cat that knew about the prophecy of the Three was Firestar. And he didn't know that we knew. Prophesies can be a lonely thing." Dovewing told her.

"But what am I suppose to do?" Leafpaw wondered.

"Just try to be a normal apprentice. Your time will come. Don't ignore the prophecy. Just work around it." Dovewing advised her.

Leafpaw nodded. That seemed like a good idea. "Thank you." she meowed.

The fluffy gray she-cat nodded and headed up into the sky.

Leafpaw padded slowly back to camp and was greeted by her sisters. She was to be a great warrior but for now she could just be a regular apprentice.

* * *

**It's a little sorter then I would like and I rushed a little. So I apologize. Things will get more interesting in the next chapter.**

**And the cat this week is… Sparrowpaw!**

**Her warrior names are Sparrowflight, Sparrowfeather, Sparrowfrost or Sparrowwing.**

**Review on which one you liked better and how much you liked the chapter!**


	10. Battles

**Hey, Hey! I just can't stop coming up with ideas for this fic! I guess it's because it's my newest one. I have two other right now, but this one has just caught my attention. Thank you for reviewing Me is Skyfire and Blazzer12.**

**I am faintly upset. Only two reviews? **_**Two?**_** I love each and every review but **_**two**_**? Come on people. I've seen the traffic states. I know there should be more reviews. Also, if you put this story on author alert or favorites, please, PLEASE review first. It drives me crazy when you don't because I don't know what you like about it. And this is the longest chapter yet. I worked really hard on it, especially because it has a battle scene, and I'm not very good at battle scenes. Please just review.**

**On a happier note Sparrowpaw's warrior name will be… Sparrowflight! Read on people!**

* * *

"Leafpaw! Cheetahpaw!" It was Cheetahpaw's mentor, Flowerclaw. "You two may go hunting be yourselves. But stick together and don't go to close to the Windclan border or the Sunningrocks.

The white tabby she-cat looked a little nervous. Leafpaw wasn't surprised. Early this morning, Thunderclan met a Windclan patrol half a whisker away from crossing the border. With leaf-bare on its way and Riverclan acting threatening, Thunderclan couldn't afford to quarrel with Windclan.

Cheetahpaw padded over to Leafpaw. "Let's go." She mewed and hurried out of the gorse tunnel.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes and followed suit. Cheetahpaw didn't like Leafpaw for whatever reason, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. The two apprentices ran farther from the camp, looking for prey. Only yesterday, Cheetahpaw had become an apprentice and Leafpaw was looking forward to teaching her a few things.

Cheetahpaw ran closer to the Windclan border.

"What are you doing?" Leafpaw hissed at her. "We're not supposed to go over there!"

"I know," Cheetahpaw whispered back. "I think I heard some-"

Cheetahpaw shrieked as she was thrown off her paws. Two Windclan warriors stared down in contempt at the young apprentice.

"_This_ is the best border patrol Thunderclan can come up with?" sniggered a brown she-cat.

"How pathetic." Meowed the tom next to her.

"Maybe that's because this is a two day old apprentice." Leafpaw snarled.

They two cats looked in surprise at her. Then they purred.

"Where's your mentor little apprentice?" the tom asked.

Another cat padded over to the tom and the she-cat. It was Nightclaw.

"You?" Nightclaw asked. "I have a score to settle with you."

"Really, Nightclaw?" a familiar voice mewed. "You have a score to settle with an _apprentice_?"

Redstar, Dawntail, Adderpaw and Sparrowpaw stalked down over the undergrowth.

The brown she-cat and the pale ginger tom bristled but Nightclaw just flicked his tail. More Windclan cats joined the three until the Thunderclan cats were completely surrounded. Leafpaw moved over to Cheetahpaw.

"Are you okay?" she asked the silver and white apprentice. Cheetahpaw struggled to her paws.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over the huge patrol of Windclan cats. "This is bad."

"As soon as the fight breaks out, you run. Get back to the camp and bring reinforcements." Dawntail told Cheetahpaw. "Don't stop no matter what."

Cheetahpaw nodded, her eyes focused.

"Redstar, this territory is ours now." It was a voice Leafpaw recognized. Her fur lifted on her spine.

"Meadowstar," growled Redstar.

"Yes. My Clan needs more prey. So we will take it. Windclan, attack!" the Windclan leader yowled.

The long, lanky Windclan warriors leaped. Dawntail turned to Cheetahpaw. "Go!" she yowled and braced herself to meet an oncoming windclan warrior.

Cheetahpaw took off and immediately, Leafpaw heard a Windclan cat say, "Stop her!"

An apprentice charged after Cheetahpaw. Leafpaw grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"Oh, no you don't." Leafpaw growled and raked her claws over the apprentice's ears.

He hissed and drew back. His eyes darted to Cheetahpaw, who was just disappearing into the ferns. He glanced back at Leafpaw who in turn jumped at him. The Windclan cat growled and dodged, all his attention now focused on Leafpaw.

He was much larger then she was and as she went for his again, he grabbed on to her tail. The apprentice pulled her down, pinning her underneath him. She clawed at his ears and then racked her back claws against his belly. The Windclan cat pulled back and winced and Leafpaw struggled free.

The tom growled at her and leaped at her again, only to be intercepted by Sparrowpaw.

"Get out of here, Jaypaw. Go back to your stinkin' moor!" Sparrowpaw spat as she clawed at the bigger apprentice. Leafpaw moved to help her.

Sparrowpaw slashed his nose and Leafpaw grabbed his tail in her jaws. The apprentice called Jaypaw yowled in pain and tore himself away from the two she-cats.

"Thanks," Leafpaw gasped out.

"You're welcome." Sparrowpaw mewed back before jumping on the back of a gray tom.

The cats writhed in fury, all of them clawing at each other. Leafpaw faced a tortoiseshell she-cat. The she-cat was much faster than Jaypaw and Nightclaw had been.

"Thunderclan scum!" the she-cat growled. "We should have killed you long ago."

"We're not the scum!" yowled a voice that wasn't Leafpaw's. Birdfeather!

More Thunderclan cats streamed out of the trees, their tails lashing and their claws extended. Thornshadow leaped at cats pinning down Adderpaw. Swiftclaw held a Windclan tom down, spitting furiously in his face. Birdfeather clawed the she-cat.

"Traitorous kittypet!" the Windclan she-cat hissed.

"I'm not a kittypet. And I did what I was meant to do. I am loyal to Thunderclan!" Birdfeather screeched and rose up on her hind paws, slashing at the she-cats ears. "Leave _my _territory Specklesong. And never come back!" the former Windclan she-cat bowled over the tortoiseshell, Specklesong. Her back legs slashed again and again through Specklesong's belly fur and the Windclan cat had to beg to be released. When Birdfeather finally let her go, Specklesong raced to Windclan territory like there was a pack of foxes after her.

Leafpaw nodded to Birdfeather. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." Birdfeather growled. "Behind you!"

An apprentice was almost on top of Leafpaw. The spotted apprentice twisted out of the way, using that roll over trick from her first training session. The white and brown tom looked shocked as Leafpaw dug her claws into his skin and refused to let go.

Finally he managed to struggle out of her grip and Leafpaw braced herself for another attack. But it never came. The white and brown tabby was racing back to his camp. Then Leafpaw saw what was going on.

Redstar was fighting Meadowstar. It was rare that two Clan leaders battled each other. Redstar was winning but Nightclaw and another warrior leaped on top of the Thunderclan leader.

A scream of 'No!' hit the air. It might have come from Leafpaw, as she raced towards her mentor. But she didn't get there first. No, Grassfern did. She yanked the white she-cat off Redstar and pinned her down. Nightclaw saw and abandon Redstar. He leaped on Grassfern and clawed… at her throat.

Grassfern's eyes went blank and the snarl on her face went slack. Nightclaw yowled in triumph… right before his back hit the ground.

Thornshadow held him firmly, her blue eyes blazing. "You might have killed her!" she cried in fury. "You are a disgusting beast." And with that the deputy sank her teeth into Nightclaw's shoulder.

Nightclaw screeched and as soon as Thornshadow released him, he took off running.

"Coward!" she yowled after him.

Meadowstar was still trapped under Redstar.

"You have caused a great pain to all the Clans today, Meadowstar. Grassfern could die. If she does, we will come for you. We will not let the theft of her life go unpunished. Now, leave our territory!" Redstar spat angrily and let the Windclan leader run for home.

The cats gathered around Grassfern. Birdfeather turned to Leafpaw.

"Go get Brighteyes," she told the apprentice.

"I'm here." Brighteyes hurried up, Sunpaw right behind her. "Move out of our way."

The Clan made a path for the two medicine cats and watched as they tried to save her. A little later Brighteyes bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." The young medicine cat mewed.

Firewhisker yowled her sadness. Grassfern had been her best friend. Spottedfalcon pressed close to Brighteyes and the two littermates stared down in sorrow at their fallen sister.

Sunpaw looked distraught. Grassfern had been her mentor before she had become a medicine cat apprentice and she hadn't been able to do anything to save her. Leafpaw brushed her muzzle against Sunpaw's shoulder.

"You did everything you could." Leafpaw whispered to her.

Sunpaw nodded but her eyes were unfocused. Redstar stepped forward.

"A great injustice has been placed on Thunderclan. Meadowstar only attacked us for selfish reasons. I won't let Grassfern's death be in vain." He meowed his voice strong but tinged with guilt. Leafpaw suspected Redstar blamed himself for not saving Grassfern like she had saved him.

Redstar, Hawktail and Spottedfalcon lifted Grassfern's body to take it back to camp. Leafpaw walked beside Sunpaw whose tail was dragging in the dirt.

They slid in the gorse tunnel and the whole Clan that had been left behind saw the body. Leafpaw's father, Whiteheart looked at his sister sadly. He padded over to join Spottedfalcon and Brighteyes. The three littermates pressed together, two pairs of amber eyes and one pair of blue looking at their fourth littermate.

Graymist walked over to Sunpaw and Leafpaw.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

Sunpaw nodded sullenly. Leafpaw answered her mother.

"We're fine. But we are sad about losing Grassfern. She was our kin."

"Yes. Grassfern was a great warrior. She will be missed."

Redstar leaped up on Highrock. "Tonight we will sit a vigil for Grassfern and-"

A screech cut him off. It had come from the nursery. Willowlight burst out.

"Lilystream's kits are coming!" the tortoiseshell announced.

Brackenwing, Lilystream's mate, jumped up and stared after Brighteyes as she disappeared into the nursery.

"Bad timing," muttered Cinderfang.

Sunpaw raised her head slightly. "I'd better go help." She mewed and padded into the nursery. Leafpaw followed, curious. These were the first kits since Leafpaw and her sisters.

She ducked inside the nursery. Sunpaw was standing next to Brighteyes.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" the ginger apprentice asked.

"Yes," Brighteyes said. "I need you to treat the other cats. They still have bad wounds."

Sunpaw looked worried. "I don't like I can do that."

"You'll be fine." Brighteyes reassured her. "Flowerclaw and Grass- Graymist can help."

Leafpaw winced as she heard the slip up. Sunpaw did the same.

"Okay, if you think I can do it…" Sunpaw stilled looked unsure but she walked out of the nursery.

Brighteyes turned to Leafpaw. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scratches and a torn ear." Leafpaw responded. "Do you need any help?"

"No, we're fine. I have Willowlight to help me, and this isn't Lilystream's first litter. Go to Sunpaw and get those scratches checked."

Leafpaw nodded and padded over to Sunpaw who was in the medicine cat den with Flowerclaw and Graymist.

"Here, take those herbs and those herbs. They are prepared but make sure you chew up the marigold first before you put it on the wounds. The same with the dock. Dock is for scratches, marigold is for larger wounds. I don't think any cat will need goldenrod. I'll join you in a minute." Sunpaw told the two warriors. They nodded and headed out.

"Wow, you're good at this," Leafpaw mewed.

"Thanks," Sunpaw said back. "Now, whats wrong with you?"

"I just need the scratches and this ear checked out. Then I'm good."

Sunpaw moved over Leafpaw's pelt, her eyes narrowed. She chewed up some leaves into pulp and spat the juice on her wounds.

Leafpaw flinched. They stung.

"Sorry." Sunpaw mewed briskly. "You shouldn't need anything stronger then dock. Don't catch your ear on anything running through the forest."

"Got it. Thanks, Sunpaw." Leafpaw said.

"Now, go. I can't leave Graymist and Flowerclaw to treat everyone by them." Sunpaw grabbed a bundle of herbs and trotted out of the den.

Leafpaw wandered by the nursery and when she did she heard a shriek.

Firewhisker sat next her. Leafpaw turned to her. "Is Lilystream okay?" she asked.

"Yes. It's normal for queens to be in pain while they're kitting. But it should be over soon. Brighteyes knows what she's doing and Lilystream has had kits before." The dark ginger she-cat mewed, watching the nursery intently. Like her, Firewhisker had come off the battle with a few nicks and scratches.

Leafpaw nodded and moved closer to Firewhisker. She knew the she-cat was still grieving over Grassfern and it was cold.

The two she-cats sat in front of the nursery waiting for the kits to be born.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

As Firewhisker said it didn't take long. The kits were born just before moonrise.

Sunpaw had finished checking the Clan and hurried into the nursery. A heartbeat later she popped out, her amber eyes gleaming happily.

"Three kits! Two toms and a she-cat." The small medicine cat apprentice called.

Brackenwing got up and dipped his head to Sunpaw. "May I see?"

Sunpaw looked a little startled being treated this way by a well respected senior warrior. Then she nodded.

"Of course." And the two cats disappeared into the den.

"Three new kits!" Blackpaw mewed happily. "We're not the youngest anymore!"

Ravenpaw purred. "No we're not.

Snakepaw come up to the three she-cats. "More kits in the Clan means more warriors! This is great." The tabby tom meowed.

Leafpaw watched her littermates and friends talk about the new kits but as she looked around the Clan, she saw several cats not looking as happy.

Firewhisker stood by herself, tail in the dust and eyes solemn. Whiteheart and Spottedfalcon sat close together and when Brighteyes came out of the den, she went to sit by them. Grassfern's body was not yet buried and Leafpaw could see it was take a lot more then new kits in the Clan to forget about her.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888

It was the morning again and Leafpaw got out of her nest. She walked to the nursery. Little cries came from the den. Leafpaw poked her head through the small opening and saw the Lilystream was up as well.

"Hi, Leafpaw. Have you come to see the kits?" the gray queen asked.

Leafpaw nodded. "Aren't you tired?"

Lilystream shook her head. "I just woke up. The kits slept fairly well for newborns."

Leafpaw looked down at the tiny kits and wondered how she could have possibly been so small.

"They're so small." Leafpaw mewed.

"Yes, all newborn kits are like that. For the first few days they won't do anything except sleep and eat. But they should open their eyes soon." Lilystream told her.

"Have you picked out names?" Leafpaw wondered.

Lilystream nodded. "This," she flicked her tail to the ginger and white she-cat, "is Moonkit." The gray queen's tail moved over to the black and silver tom next to her. "This one is Spiderkit." Then she tapped the smoky gray tom. "And this is Smokekit."

"Did you decide them with Brackenwing last night?"

"Yes," Lilystream nodded.

"I love the names. They really suit them."

"Thank you." Lilystream purred. "You should probably go see if the dawn patrol needs another cat."

Leafpaw dipped her head. "I'll see if I can bring you back a mouse!" she called as she stepped away.

Thornshadow, Firewhisker and Swiftclaw where sitting near the gorse tunnel. Thornshadow winced as she flexed her left shoulder. The silver and black tabby had fought in the battle yesterday. She had come off worse the Firewhisker and Leafpaw but still fairly well. Swiftclaw was talking to her.

"Are you sure you should be going on patrol? You got hurt pretty badly." The black and brown warrior queen asked.

"I'm fine." Thornshadow said. "Dawntail is much worse. Brighteyes and Sunpaw need to save the herbs for her."

"But-"

"Do you need another cat?" Leafpaw bounded up, before Swiftclaw and Thornshadow could get into an argument. The two she-cats were very strong willed.

Thornshadow surveyed her. "Brighteyes gave you the clear?" the deputy asked.

Leafpaw nodded.

"Okay then. Come along. We're patrolling by the Owl Tree." As Thornshadow and the patrol padded out of camp, Leafpaw's eyes widened.

'"Tomorrow night at the Owl Tree."' She was supposed to meet Stormpaw _yesterday_!

'Oh no!' Leafpaw thought. 'I forgot!'

The spotted apprentice padded out her amber eyes wide.

The patrol easily made it to the Owl Tree and back, careful to check the scent makers at the Sunningrocks.

"Do you think Redstar will try to take them back before leaf-bare hits?" Firewhisker asked.

Thornshadow shrugged. "I'm not sure. We need the extra territory to feed our queens and kits but we just had a tough battle. It's a hard decision."

Swiftclaw nodded. "We just have to hope that Redstar makes the right one."

Leafpaw looked over the Sunningrocks to Stormpaw's territory. 'We should attack.' Leafpaw thought. Willowlight's kits will be born and Brighteyes was saying it would be a large litter. The Clan was strong enough and if they didn't, their territory might not be enough to support them. 'We have to take them back.'

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8

Almost a moon passed. The Clan had healed well and even Dawntail was on her paws again. Just four days before the Gathering, Redstar spoke to them.

"The Clan had recovered well from the Windclan attack. I know many of you have been wondering if we are going to take the Sunningrocks back. After careful consideration, I have decided that we shall." Redstar announced from Highrock.

The Thunderclan cats yowled in agreement.

Redstar raised his tail high. "We go now!" the black leader leaped off of Highrock and called over his senior warriors.

Snakepaw's eyes gleamed as he paced next to Leafpaw. "Who do you think will go? I hope I can. I missed out on the last battle…" Snakepaw continued blathering, but Leafpaw tuned him out. They were fighting against Riverclan. What would happen if she met Stormpaw in battle?

Redstar turned away from his senior warriors. "I will lead one patrol of cats. Brackenwing will lead the other. Thornshadow will guard the camp."

The cats nodded their eyes eager.

"Flowerclaw, Cinderfang, Whiteheart, Tigerstripe, Suntail, Snakepaw and Leafpaw. You will come with me." Redstar ordered. "Hawktail, Swiftclaw, Spottedfalcon, Graymist, Adderpaw, Honeypaw and Sparrowpaw you will go with Brackenwing. Everyone else will stay here. Let's go!"

The two patrols of cats raced out and pounded under the trees. They stopped right before they got to the Sunningrocks. A Riverclan hunting patrol was hunting fish off the rocks.

Redstar looked back at the Thunderclan cats. "Good. Five cats. I will take my patrol and claim the Sunningrocks. One of them will go back to warn Marshstar. My patrol will fight until you hear my signal. Then Brackenwing, you will lead your patrol into battle. We will take the Sunningrocks back from Riverclan!"

All the cats nodded and Redstar lead his patrol onto the Sunningrocks.

"Mapleclaw!" Redstar called. The Riverclan deputy frozen and turned around slowly.

"Redstar? What are you doing on Riverclan territory?" Mapleclaw asked, his mew growing hard.

"This is Thunderclan territory. We have come to take the Sunningrocks back." The Thunderclan leader answered.

Mapleclaw's gray eyes widened. The hunting patrol was made up of five cats. Redstar had brought seven with him. The Riverclan cats had no chance.

"We will never give up the Sunningrocks without a fight," he said.

Even as the Riverclan deputy said that, the only apprentice with the hunting patrol took off for the camp.

Redstar's eyes followed his path and then turned back to Mapleclaw. "The Sunningrocks are ours again. Thunderclan, attack!"

The large patrol of Thunderclan cats leaped into battle.

* * *

**Very long wasn't it? if you didn't like the length don't worry, there probably won't be another chapter like this. So, the next chapter will have a battle in it as well and sadly, something very bad will happen to Leafpaw. Poor, poor Grassfern. I really did like her but I had to end some of the cats.**

**The cat on this chapter is Adderpaw! His warrior names are... Adderstorm, Addertooth or Adderclaw. Review on which you like better!**

**Alright people. I gave you my big review speech up at the front so I'll just say this. If your friends or your parents didn't congratulate you every time you did something great how would you feel? Think about it.**

**To not review is EVIL. So review.**


	11. Deaths

**Hello again! First I have a quick question. Leafpaw will have kits and since I think I'm doing four books in this series, I was wondering if I should make three about Leafpaw and one about the kits or two about Leafpaw and two about the kits. Tell me which one you like better!**

**Also, I know I have told you what Sparrowpaw's and Snakepaw's warrior names are going to be, but since they are becoming warriors in this chapter (Yay!) I will wait to tell you Adderpaw's name. **

**Me is Skyfire, LokiRulezMe, Spotted×Firelove and WaterTowerTown3 for reviewing. **

**I'm glad to see my story is attracting guests. EKKK! I'm almost at 40 reviews! To give incentive, who ever is the 40 review will get a cat named after them in this story. And it will be in Thunderclan! **

**One more quick note, some of the characters I will use, aren't listed on the Allegiances page. I just realized I didn't have enough cats for the Clan except Thunderclan. So be prepared to hear some names that you don't know. I will update the allegiance page after the next chapter.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

As the Thunderclan cats leaped forward Mapleclaw raised himself onto his hind legs. Redstar barreled into the Riverclan deputy, knocking him over onto his back. Cinderfang did the same thing to a large tom Leafpaw didn't know and Whiteheart bowled over a she-cat called Cloudfoot.

Suntail and Flowerclaw hissed at another she-cat who was trying to make a break for the river and Graymist, Snakepaw and Leafpaw stood, claws unsheathed and teeth bared, ready to grab any cat that tried to run.

Mapleclaw twisted under Redstar's grasp. "Birdpaw will be back soon and you don't have enough cats will you to take the rest of Riverclan!" he spat at the Thunderclan leader.

Redstar's only response was to hold Mapleclaw tighter.

The tom that Cinderfang was holding broke free of the gray tom. The Riverclan warrior slammed Cinderfang and charged towards his camp. Snakepaw and Leafpaw were on him in a second.

Leafpaw scored her claws across his flank and Snakepaw bit at his paws, causing the large cat to fall. Leafpaw shoved his muzzle into the dirt while Snakepaw grabbed his hind legs.

Cinderfang came up and thrust his head in front of the toms. "It's no use running, Leopardpelt. The Sunningrocks will soon be Thunderclan's again."

"Who's running, Cinderfang?" a strong voice echoed from beyond the rocks. "Not Riverclan, that's for sure." Marshstar slid out of the water, his gray and brown fur dripping from the river. More warriors followed.

Redstar released Mapleclaw. "To me, Thunderclan." He growled.

Whiteheart immediately let go of Cloudfoot and a second later, Snakepaw and Leafpaw let Leopardpelt go back to his leader. Flowerclaw and Suntail abandoned the she-cat and came to join Redstar.

"The Sunningrocks are Thunderclan's, Marshstar." Redstar hissed, his fur spiking up.

The larger Riverclan leader growled. "Starclan degreed long ago that the rocks belong to Riverclan."

"Then Starclan has changed the course of the river. Attack Thunderclan!" yowled Redstar and he leaped for Marshstar.

The rocks exploded in battle.

Leafpaw whipped aside, avoiding a large black tom. He slammed into Flowerclaw who turned and clawed his muzzle.

"Snakepaw, look out!" cried Leafpaw as she saw a small silvery gray she-cat sneaking up on him.

The older apprentice turned and slashed at the small cat. Leafpaw raced to help him, knocking over a pale gray tom while she was at it.

She jumped on the she-cat shoulders and tried to hold her down. The she-cat was still wet from the river though and she slid out of her grip easily.

Snakepaw clawed at her side and Leafpaw slipped around her back. She opened her jaws to grab her tail but before she could, the pale gray tom she had knocked over shoved her away.

Leafpaw's eye widened as she spotted the tom coming for her, his claws ready to rip at her fur.

"Get away from my daughter!" Graymist screeched, flipping the Riverclan tom onto his side and clawing at him furiously.

Leafpaw saw her mother had the tom and turned back to Snakepaw. But there was no need. The brown tabby tom was watching the silvery she-cat disappear into the battling cats.

Leafpaw was flung backward by a gray tabby she-cat. The she-cat looked like an old apprentice, almost a warrior. The she-cat fought against her with surprising strength and speed. Snakepaw was suffering similar treatment. They need Brackenwing's patrol.

Redstar's signal split the air and Brackenwing lead his patrol into battle.

Adderpaw came straight to Leafpaw's aid while Sparrowpaw went to Snakepaw's.

"Leave, Flowerpaw!" Adderpaw growled. "This is Thunderclan territory now!" he snarled while raking his long claws across the tabby's flank. Flowerpaw's blood beaded down her side and she shrieked and threw herself back into the cats.

For a heartbeat, the writhing mass of cats parted and Leafpaw saw something. Redstar was pinned underneath Marshstar. And Marshstar had his teeth locked around his throat.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Leafpaw took off, racing at top speed towards the two leaders. She saw Redstar's struggles growing weaker.

'Three lives, three lives.' The thought streamed though her mind. Three more lives before Redstar was gone for good.

Leafpaw leaped, landing directly on Marshstar's back. She sank her claws and then her teeth into the first part of skin she saw. Marshstar tried to shake her off but Leafpaw held in tightly.

Marshstar suddenly staggered off Redstar and then slumped to the ground. Brackenwing was by her side in an instant.

"Leafpaw, get off him!" he shouted and yanked the apprentice off by her scruff.

Marshstar's eyes were half closed. Mapleclaw appeared next to his leader.

"Marshstar!" he yowled, his amber eyes wide. "Marshstar, wake up!"

"Leafpaw, back away." Brackenwing pushed her behind his well built pale ginger body.

"Redstar!" another mew sounded. Both Brackenwing and Leafpaw whipped their heads around and saw Flowerclaw nudging Redstar with her forepaw. She looked up her eyes stricken with grief. "He's losing a life."

'I wasn't fast enough!' Leafpaw lowered her head.

"Marshstar is dead!" Mapleclaw shrieked.

Brackenwing lifted his head and flexed his shoulders.

"The apprentice killed him." Snarled Mapleclaw.

"If he hadn't been so intent on killing Redstar, Leafpaw wouldn't have ever gotten to him," Brackenwing retorted.

Another cat joined them. She was a pretty cream she-cat with amber streaks. She was Shimmerflower, Marshstar's daughter.

"Father!" Shimmerflower cried. The Riverclan cat barred her teeth. Her amber eyes fixed on Leafpaw. "You killed him!"

Shimmerflower leaped at her, claws out stretched. Brackenwing grabbed the younger warrior and threw her to the ground. Behind them Redstar awoke and struggled to his paws.

"Enough fighting," he rasped. "Thunderclan is very sorry for the death of Marshstar."

Mapleclaw glared at Redstar and then Leafpaw. "You will pay." The brown tom growled threateningly. "But Redstar is right. Too much blood has been shed today."

The Riverclan deputy grabbed Marshstar's body and lead his Clan away. As he did so, Leafpaw saw a cat. Stormpaw was staring at her with wide green eyes. They were sorrowful and angry. Leafpaw wanted to look away but she couldn't. She knew whenever she thought of this battle all she would see was Marshstar dead body and Stormpaw conflicted green eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8

Redstar lead his Clan slowly back to camp. All of the cats were injured in some way but none of them felt what Leafpaw did. She walk as slow as a slug. She had killed a cat. She had killed a Clan _leader_. How had she, an apprentice done that? But she didn't care about the glory it could possibly bring. Marshstar was an ambitious cat, yes. But he did not deserve to die like that. And what about Stormpaw? Surly the gray apprentice would hate her now.

Snakepaw walked by her side the entire time, his brown tabby pelt brushing her spotted ginger one.

"It's okay," he mewed over and over again. "He was killing Redstar. It's okay."

Leafpaw hardly heard him. She walked into camp with the rest of the Thunderclan warriors. But her eyes were blank. She did not look up when Sunpaw and Brighteyes treated her wounds. She did not answer when her sisters asked if she was all right. She only whispered, "Thanks," when Redstar said he was proud of her.

Leafpaw curled up in her nest. She just wanted to sleep and try to forget about what happened.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888

A loud yowl woke her. She glanced around the apprentice den and saw she was the only one there. Sun poured in from the opening. Leafpaw washed herself slowly and then padded out of the den.

It was sunhigh. Redstar was on the Highrock, his black fur gleaming. Leafpaw sat next to Snakepaw.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" she hissed quietly.

Snakepaw shrugged. "Redstar and Graymist insisted you needed sleep." He responded.

Leafpaw looked up at Redstar. "What's going on now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." The brown and white tabby mewed.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Redstar began, "we have taken back the Sunningrocks from Riverclan. As you all know, I lost a life but that does not matter. The Clan is still as strong as ever and today I will prove it."

Redstar leaped down. "Dawntail, Hawktail and Spottedfalcon. Are you pleased with your apprentices? Do they know the warrior code?"

Snakepaw sat up straighter and Sparrowpaw and Adderpaw glanced at each other excitedly.

Hawktail and Dawntail nodded and Spottedfalcon said, "I believe Snakepaw had learned the code well."

Redstar jumped back on Highrock. "Then I, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Redstar looked at Sparrowpaw. "Adderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Adderpaw's pelt bushed out in excitement. "I do." he said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Adderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Adderclaw. Starclan honors your strength and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

Redstar rested his muzzle on Adderclaw's head and he licked Redstar's shoulder.

Redstar went on to give Sparrowpaw the name of Sparrowflight.

And then Redstar turned to Snakepaw. "Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Snakepaw looked completely sure of himself when he answered. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Snakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snakeheart. Starclan honors your bravery and your forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Adderclaw, Sparrowflight, Snakeheart!" the Clan cheered. "Adderclaw, Sparrowflight, Snakeheart!"

Leafpaw pressed closer to Snakeheart. "Snakeheart," she purred happy her best friend had finally become a warrior."

Snakeheart pressed into her as well. It was beginning to get colder, meaning leaf-bare was almost here. Leafpaw knew Brighteyes and Sunpaw were worried because cold meant sickness.

Redstar came up to Snakeheart, Adderclaw and Sparrowflight. "You will guard the Clan tonight and you will go to the Gathering in two days. For now, you may go on hunting patrol with Suntail and Firewhisker.

The three new warriors nodded and Snakeheart meowed a good bye to Leafpaw. Redstar turned to his apprentice. "You did well in the battle." He mewed. Leafpaw winced when he mentioned it.

He nodded. "It's hard to kill your first cat. You might think yourself unworthy. But you were protecting me and your Clan."

Leafpaw nodded. "Yes, Redstar." She murmured.

"You may come to the Gathering as well. You could use a distraction. Right now, Flowerclaw, Tigerstripe and Graymist are taking their apprentices on a hunting expedition. We are going to join them."

Leafpaw nodded and mentor and apprentice headed out of camp.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88

Thornshadow padded out of Redstar's den three days later.

"Thunderclan! The cats going to the Gathering are Sparrowwhisker, Brackenwing, Dawntail Birdfeather, Whiteheart, Adderclaw, Sparrowflight, Snakeheart, Leafpaw, Honeypaw, Bouncepaw and Cheetahpaw. We leave as soon as Redstar is ready." The deputy yowled and then padded over to Spottedfalcon and Whiteheart.

Beside Leafpaw, Firewhisker sighed. She turned and faced the dark ginger she-cat.

"What's wrong?" Leafpaw asked her friend.

Firewhisker looked surprised for a second and then flicked her tail. "It's nothing."

Leafpaw looked closer at the warrior. Her green eyes were dull and her tail was low.

"It's not nothing. Are you still upset over Grassfern?" the apprentice wondered.

"No. I mean yes, I still miss her but… no."

Leafpaw nudged her shoulder. "Well, what's wrong?"

"It's- its Thornshadow and Spottedfalcon." Firewhisker lowered her head.

She glanced over at the silver and black tabby and the spotted white tabby tom.

"What about them?" Leafpaw asked.

"I think they like each other." Firewhisker's ginger head was almost touching the ground.

Leafpaw realized what was bugging her. "You like Spottedfalcon!"

"Yeah. And I think Thornshadow does too. She's the deputy, she trained with him and her sister and his brother are mates. I don't have a chance."

Leafpaw flicked the older she-cat with her tail. "Don't be ridiculous. Thornshadow and Spottedfalcon are just friends. It's probably _because _my mother and father are mates that they've become so close. Besides you trained with him too and remember that time when he saved you from Brightfire? I think he likes you!"

Firewhisker lifted her head a little. "Really?"

"Yeah! Maybe you should share some fresh-kill with him tomorrow or go on a hunting patrol."

The warriors green eyes brightened. "Okay! And maybe you should do something about Snakeheart." Firewhisker mewed.

Leafpaw recoiled. "What?"

"Oh, Leafpaw you didn't know?" Firewhisker purred. "Snakeheart has been padding after you for moons! He really likes you."

Leafpaw blinked and then thought of Snakeheart. He had always helped her in every way. But then Stormpaw's piercing green eyes appeared in her mind.

Leafpaw found herself shaking her head. "Snakeheart and I are just friends."

Firewhisker shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you better get going. Redstar is ready." She was right. The black and red leader padded out of his den under the Highrock.

"Let's go!" he announced and raced to the Fourtrees.

* * *

**Poor Leafpaw and Marshstar and Shimmerflower and Stormpaw. Well, Adderclaw was by far the most popular choice and it was my favorite too. This chapter is a little short. Sorry. Next chapter there will be the Gathering. Mapleclaw will be Maplestar. And of course a little Leafpaw and Stormpaw action. So, who likes Snakeheart and Leafpaw, who likes Stormpaw and Leafpaw and who likes Firewhisker and Spottedfalcon. Sorry I haven't developed the characters too much, I'll try to take a break from the battles and deaths to do some development. **

**People, to not review is evil. I try to review as much as possible and you should too.**

**And I'm still doing that thing with the warrior names. Today it's Ravenpaw! Her names are Ravenbreeze, Ravenwind, Ravenwing or Ravenfoot. Review on which you like better!**

**One last thing, Me is Skyfire, have you ever thought about getting an account? I don't know if you're old enough but if you are you should defiantly get one. It would be easier to keep track of stories. I know several members who don't write stories and I don't think there's a rule saying you have to. I think you should. You would be better known.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. *Gets down on her knees* PLEASE!**


	12. Sickness

**Hey hey! A quick note, I have no idea if you read the authors notes but you should. Then have useful information in them so PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. **

**Thank you, Yo Mamma, Blazzer12, Me is Skyfire and Charity for reviewing. I'm sorry but I totally forgot that I review this story twice myself. Hehe, woops. Since I can't count a review from myself the winner of my little contest of having your own cat is… Charity. **

**Just tell me the cat and it will probably be one of Willowlight's kits! And Leafpaw might get to mentor it!**

**If I reach fifty reviews, the same thing will happen. The 50****th**** reviewer will get to make up their own cat to put in Fire Burns On. I can't say about the other 10s but I can say this. **_**If**_** we make a hundred reviews, my hundredth reviewer will get to make a cat. And that cat will be one of Leafpaw's kits! Yes, she will have kits. With who, I can't tell you yet. Yes, I have decided but whats the fun in telling you now?**

**Me is Skyfire, are you kidding? You're like my most faithful reviewer! I just thought you might like to have an account. And I get the whole parents thing. My parents are a little…hmm whats the word… over-barring as well.**

**May you read on!**

Thunderclan streamed into the clearing. Shadowclan was the only one there. Redstar and Thornshadow went to greet the leader and deputy of Shadowclan. Leafpaw and Honeypaw found two apprentices. Honeypaw looked a little nervous.

"Oh, right this is your first Gathering, isn't it?" Leafpaw asked the younger apprentice.

The fluffy golden she-cat nodded. "I don't want to meet the Shadowclan cats. Birdfeather always tells me they're bad and what if they see my father is Blazingstar?" her dark green eyes were wide with worry.

"It'll be fine." Leafpaw said reassuringly. "Shadowclan aren't as bad as the stories say."

Leafpaw led the way up to the two apprentices. "Featherpaw, Sharppaw."

Featherpaw sniffed. "I'm not Featherpaw. My name is Feathershine. And this is my brother, Sharpblaze."

"You guys are warriors now?" Leafpaw asked. "That's great!"

Feathershine nodded. "Thanks." Her amber eyes switched to Honeypaw. "Who's this?"

Leafpaw felt Honeypaw stiffen beside her. "This is my friend Honeypaw. It's her first Gathering."

Honeypaw was inspected by Feathershine and then Sharpblaze. The Sharpblaze nodded to the young apprentice.

"Welcome to the Gathering, Honeypaw." The Shadowclan tom mewed.

Honeypaw flicked her tail happily. "Thanks!"

Leafpaw gazed over the two Clans. Her eyes fell on three cats that Cheetahpaw and Bouncepaw were talking with.

"Who are they?" she asked Feathershine.

The young Shadowclan she-cat followed Leafpaw's gaze. "Oh them. They are Shadowclan's newest apprentices, Darkpaw, Falconpaw and Poppypaw."

Leafpaw nodded. "They look nice." Then she twitched her ears playfully. "Well, as nice as Shadowclan can get." Her voice deepened into the elders slow tones. "The cold wind blows over the hearts of Shadowclan."

The four cats purred and Snakeheart padded over to join them. "Hey. I think I smell Windclan."

Honeypaw and Leafpaw tensed. The two Shadowclan warriors looked at them but decided not to ask.

Windclan seemed in fairly good spirits as they flowed into the Fourtrees. Jaypaw came over to the group of cats.

"Hey," he mewed.

"Jaypaw!" Feathershine greeted him.

Jaypaw looked around. "Jaypaw? Who's Jaypaw? My names Jaystripe."

"That's great." Said Sharpblaze. "This is Feathershine and I'm Sharpblaze."

Leafpaw nodded to Jaystripe. "I'm Leafpaw. And this is Honeypaw."

The Windclan warrior looked at her. "I remember you." he said. "You fought well."

"Thanks."

The group of apprentices and young warriors continued talking until Riverclan arrived. Riverclan stayed away from the rest of the cats. Maplestar jumped up on the Great Rock. He glared coldly at Redstar and then yowled for the Gathering to begin.

Meadowstar spoke first. "Windclan is doing well. Jaypaw has become a warrior, taking on the name of Jaystripe. The rabbits are running but our warriors are having no problem chasing them."

Leafpaw's fur bristled. If Windclan was doing so great, why had Meadowstar attacked them? Either he was lying or the attack had been for no reason. Had Grassfern died for no reason?

Meadowstar nodded to Blazingstar. The golden tom took his place.

"Shadowclan is well. We have two new warriors, Feathershine and Sharpblaze," he paused as the Clans called out the two cats names, "and three new apprentices, Darkpaw, Falconpaw and Poppypaw."

Maplestar stepped forward next. "I am sorry to say that Marshstar has been killed. I am the new leader of Riverclan."

Blazingstar flicked his ears. "Killed? What killed him?" the Shadowclan leader asked.

Maplestar whipped around to Redstar. "Redstar!"

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Redstar leaped to his paws. "You dare accuse me of killing your leader? If I remember correctly, he was trying to kill me. It is not my fault he let his guard down." The Thunderclan leader spat.

"It is your fault!" yowled Shimmerflower.

"Lies!" Dawntail caterwauled. "All lies!"

Adderclaw spat angrily at a Riverclan she-cat. Sparrowflight hissed at the tom she had just been sitting next to.

"Enough!" Redstar yelled. "You want to hear the story? I will tell you how it really is."

Leafpaw's eyes widened. Now every cat would know she was a murderer.

"I decided to take back the Sunningrocks. We fought with Riverclan over them. Marshstar had me pinned down and he had his teeth at my throat." Redstar growled. "Leafpaw came out of nowhere and sank her claws into Marshstar. She killed him by accident."

All the Clans gasped. Killing a leader was something almost unheard of. An apprentice doing it was shocking.

Leafpaw ducked down and Snakeheart stood protectively over her.

"Has she been punished?" Meadowstar asked.

Redstar blinked his green eyes. "No. She was defending me and she didn't mean to kill him. I don't see why she should be."

"She killed a Clan leader!" Brightfire yowled up.

"She did it while in service to her Clan. The Clan always comes first, Brightfire." Thornshadow snapped. "It's the first lesson of the warrior code."

The Windclan deputy arched her back. "It also says that warriors don't need to kill to achieve victory."

More auguring broke out and Leafpaw looked to Snakeheart. The tabby tom looked down at her.

"I think you have to say something." He whispered.

Leafpaw gulped and pulled herself higher. "Redstar!" the four leaders looked down at her. "May I have permission to speak?"

By this time, most of the cats had quieted down and were staring at her.

"Permission granted." Redstar meowed.

Leafpaw looked around the Gathering and paused. She wasn't sure what to say. The whole Gathering was quiet, all of the cats just waiting for her to speak.

"Cats of all Clans. What I did was in the heat of the battle," Leafpaw started, working hard for her voice not to tremble. "All I thought about was protecting my leader. I did not know the place I clawed was Marshstar's throat. I just sank them into the first part of flesh I saw. I am so very sorry for any pain caused be this." Leafpaw took a deep breath. "But that is part of being a warrior. We must deal with pain and suffering. It makes us stronger. I am not saying I don't regret killing Marshstar. I wish I hadn't. But I will survive. And so will the rest of you."

The spotted ginger she-cat sat again and saw almost every cat staring at her in shock. It was very, very rare an apprentice would- or could- speak like that.

Maplestar dipped his head. "Very well, Leafpaw. Riverclan forgives for rash actions."

But Leafpaw knew by the angry in Shimmerflower's eyes, all of Riverclan had not forgiven her.

"In other news," Maplestar continued his report, "we have two new warriors! They are Flowerdust and Birdtail."

The Clans cheered for the two new warriors. Then Redstar padded to the front of the rock.

"Even with leaf-bare approaching, Thunderclan is strong. We have three new warriors, Sparrowflight, Snakeheart and Adderclaw."

"Sparrowflight! Snakeheart! Adderclaw!" the Clans yowled.

Redstar spoke again. "And we have three new apprentices, Honeypaw, Cheetahpaw and Bouncepaw."

Beside Leafpaw, Honeypaw ducked her head. Cheetahpaw looked proud but indifferent and Bouncepaw looked proud.

"Unfortunately, our warrior, Grassfern has died. We wish her well on her journey to Starclan."

The cats bowed their heads. Even when tempers were high, the loss of a warrior was always sad.

"And lastly, Lilystream has had three kits. They are Smokekit, Moonkit and Spiderkit. That is all Thunderclan has to report." Redstar jumped off the Great Rock and headed back to his Clan.

Most of the cats began speaking to each other even though Riverclan was keeping their distance. Leafpaw nodded to Feathershine, Sharpblaze, Jaystripe, Honeypaw and Snakeheart. She slipped around the huge group of cats. She needed to find one special-

There! Leafpaw shoved her way over to him.

"Stormpaw!" she mewed excitedly.

The light gray tom raised his head. His eyes dimmed when he saw her. "What, Leafpaw? Or did you get your warrior name early for killing my leader and mentor?!" he growled.

Leafpaw flinched. She had forgotten that Stormpaw had been Marshstar's apprentice.

"Stormpaw, I'm so sorry. But Redstar is my leader and my mentor. I couldn't let Marshstar kill him." Leafpaw whispered.

"Just go away," the Riverclan tom muttered and turned away from her.

"Wait, Stormpaw, please just hear me out." Leafpaw begged.

He didn't turn back to her but he stayed where he was. Leafpaw started talking immediately.

"I didn't mean to kill Marshstar, honestly. It was an accident. I wish I could change that. And I'm sorry for not meeting you. But we had a battle with Windclan and Grassfern was killed and Lilystream's kits were born. I just-"

Stormpaw stopped her. "You battled with Windclan _and_ Riverclan? Why?"

"Windclan attacked us. Redstar wanted the Sunningrocks back. We need them for leaf-bare. Please forgive me Stormpaw." Leafpaw explained.

Stormpaw had turned to face her again. He flicked his tail uneasily but finally mewed, "aright. I forgive you. But you have to tell me what happened in the Windclan battle. You have to tell me everything."

Leafpaw nodded eagerly and opened her mouth to speak. But then Snakeheart called to her.

"Leafpaw! Redstar doesn't want us to over stay our welcome!" the brown tabby tom called.

Leafpaw nodded at him and then looked back at Stormpaw. "Meet me here tomorrow night at moonhigh. I'll tell you everything then." She promised.

Leafpaw thought Stormpaw was going to object. After all, she had killed his leader. But Stormpaw just nodded his gray speckled head.

"I'll be there." He answered. "See you tomorrow."

Leafpaw nodded. "See you." And then she left with Snakeheart by her side.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, Stormpaw." Leafpaw answered unwillingly.

"What'd he want?" the Thunderclan warrior asked.

"Just to hear about the Windclan battle."

"Okay," Snakeheart said. "But be careful. You're not the most liked cat in the Clans right now."

Leafpaw shivered, half from the cold wind and half from fear. What if Stormpaw had just agreed to meet her to attack her?

'I have to take that chance! Stormpaw is my friend.' She thought. Her mind was made up. She would meet Stormpaw tomorrow.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Leafpaw pulled herself out of her nest. It felt still felt odd not sleeping between Ravenpaw and Snakeheart like she used to. Now she slept next to Ravenpaw and Honeypaw. Ravenpaw and Blackpaw were no longer in their nests but Honeypaw, Cheetahpaw and Bouncepaw were still snoring away. Especially Bouncepaw.

The spotted apprentice padded slowly out of the den. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she realized the sun was about half way in the sky. She would ask if she could go hunting.

Most of the Clan was out hunting or training. Leafpaw spotted Ashheart, Longscar and Adderpelt lying in the sun and Firewhisker and Spottedfalcon sharing tongues by the nettle patch.

Firewhisker nodded to her when she saw her and Leafpaw purred back. It was good to see Firewhisker finally talking to Spottedfalcon.

Leafpaw passed the medicine cat den and then Sunpaw slid out.

"Leafpaw!" she hissed. "Where are you going?"

Leafpaw blinked. "To hunt. Why?"

"Brighteyes needs catmint." Her sister muttered.

Catmint. Catmint was for greencough.

"Is someone sick?" Leafpaw asked worriedly. The Clan was still weak from the attack on Riverclan.

Sunpaw flicked her tail uneasily. "Dawntail has whitecough. Her wound from the Windclan skirmish is still not fully healed and she insisted on being let out early. And then she did battle training with Adderclaw!" Sunpaw suddenly sounded furious.

Firewhisker and Spottedfalcon looked up at the two sisters. Leafpaw shushed her sister.

"Quiet. We don't want the Clan to worry." She murmured.

Sunpaw nodded. "You're right, you're right. Anyway, Dawntail has whitecough and we don't want it to spread to-"

Lilystream hurried up. "Smokekit and Spiderkit are unwell."

Sunpaw looked at the gray queen. "What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"They're coughing. I'm probably over reacting but…" Lilystream trailed off. Leafpaw remembered the stories. Lilystream had given birth to four kits but three were killed from greencough. Lilystream was almost killed herself. But she and one of her kits, who was now Bearfur, had pulled through.

"Right." Sunpaw nodded. Then the medicine cat apprentice turned back to the den. "Brighteyes!" she called.

The silver and white she-cat hurried from the den. "Yes?" she asked.

"Lilystream's kits are sick." Sunpaw told her.

Brighteyes turned to Lilystream at once. "Were they wheezing or streaming?" she asked.

"No," Lilystream meowed attentively.

"Good." Brighteyes said briskly. Then she turned to Sunpaw and Leafpaw. "Go collect catmint from the Twolegplace."

Lilystream stiffened. Brighteyes noticed and turned back to her.

"Now, now don't worry. Catmint is only a precaution. I'm sure we won't need it. Come with me and I'll get some tansy and poppy seeds to…"

Leafpaw stopped listening as Brighteyes headed back into the nursery with Lilystream trailing after her.

Sunpaw turned to her sister. "Let's go!"

The two sisters bounded through the forest.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

When the apprentices returned, they both had a fair share of catmint. Leafpaw and Sunpaw carried it into the medicine cat den. Brighteyes was waiting for them.

"Good. That should be enough. It's a good thing too because Dawntail has devolved greencough. Smokekit and Spiderkit have a mild case of whitecough. Take a fern and split it in half. That should be enough for both of them." Brighteyes mewed.

Sunpaw nodded and turned her attention on to the green catmint stalks.

Flowerclaw padded into the den. Brighteyes turned to face her immediately.

"Redstar is sick." She mewed.

Brighteyes wide blue eyes got even bigger and she turned to Sunpaw. "Give those to the kits and the give to stalks to Dawntail." She ordered and turned to Leafpaw. "You come with me."

The medicine cat grabbed a mouthful of catmint and turned raced out of the den. Leafpaw followed quickly.

They went into Redstar's dark den. Leafpaw spotted Ashheart and Thornshadow with him.

Ashheart raised her head as she saw them come in.

"You're here," she sounded relived. Leafpaw remember that Ashheart had once been Redstar's mate.

"Yes. Leafpaw you can stay. I have to ask the rest of you to leave." Brighteyes said, her eyes already focused on Redstar.

Both Thornshadow and Ashheart opened their mouths to protest but Brighteyes silenced them with a glare. "Leave, please."

The she-cat dipped their heads and padded out. Leafpaw crouched in the corner and watched Brighteyes work.

In the middle of the process, Redstar lifted his head.

"Stop!" he rasped. "Give those herbs to other cats. Cats that need them more then I do."

"Redstar, you have to let me treat you. This most definitely can turn into greencough and I need to stop it." Brighteyes mewed was soft and calming but still defiant. She would not back down.

Redstar must have sensed it and he agreed.

A little later, Brighteyes raised her head. "There. Now, just come to me in three days so I can give you another dose of catmint."

Redstar started to shake his head but Brighteyes disappeared from the den before he could say anything.

Leafpaw padded out of the leaders den and she could smell the sickness. She just hoped the Clan was strong enough to survive.

**Sooo, there has been a greencough outbreak in the Clan… I wonder what that'll bring, hmmmm.**

**Anyways the cat of this week is Sunpaw (the Thunderclan one). Her names are: Sunleaf, Sunfur, Sunpool, Sunsky or Suncloud.**

**Remember Charity, you need to give me your cat so I can make it one of Willowlight's kits! And the allegiance page has been updated!**

**Not reviewing is evil! Let's try to get 50 reviews so one of you can enter a cat another in my story! It has to be a warrior, don't forget.**

**In the next chapter there will be more sickness, more Firewhisker and Spottedfalcon, (I love that pairing for some reason. Firewhisker is such a cool name) more Stormpaw and Leafpaw, and more character development. See you next time!**


	13. Better or Worse?

**Hi! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES. ESPECIALLY CHARITY AND MADDYPOTTER**

**Wow, reviews have been going up! Thank you Sophtiger, Blazzer12, Misteyes, Sunstar189, Swiftbreeze, and maddypotter (many times) for reviewing.**

**Sophtiger: thanks for the suggestions but I already have a name picked out for Leafpaw**

**Blazzer12: I do plan to write many, many more chapters. There will also be a sequel and probably two other stories!**

**Misteyes- Thanks! But I can't take credit for it. Another Guest gave it to me**

**Oh my GOD! 50 reviews already! 13 reviews in one chapter! That's insane! I love you guys so much!**

**The 50****th**** reviewer is maddypotter who, like Charity, can put her/his own cat in this story!**

**Charity and maddypotter tell me the cat you want and I will put it in the story, probably as one of Willowlight's kits. Better hurry though because she's going to start kitting soon.**

**Okay, if we make it to SEVENTY I will let the 70****th**** review enter a cat. Sorry I can't do it every chapter anymore but if I did I would probably end up having to put it in another Clan. So let's try to get to seventy shall we?**

**Go read now!**

* * *

Leafpaw shook herself. It was almost dusk and she had made sure to hunt all day so Thornshadow didn't put her on the dusk or dawn patrol. The greencough outbreak was getting worse. Adderpelt had succumbed to it and Flowerclaw definitely had a cold. Dawntail was worse off than anyone and Redstar seemed to be growing steadily worse than better.

At least Lilystream's kits just had whitecough. Smokekit and Spiderkit were confined to the nursery and Lilystream had chosen to stay with them. Leafpaw knew Brackenwing worried about them all the time. Moonkit and Willowlight had moved to the elders den and Adderpelt had moved to the medicine cat den. Brighteyes and Sunpaw had their paws full. Dawntail and Adderpelt were too sick to move. Redstar was confined to the leaders den but broke that order whenever he could. Flowerclaw was just mouse lengths away from being forced to stay in the nursery with Lilystream and the two kits.

Leafpaw saw her sister, Blackpaw and Bouncepaw sharing a scrawny bird. Firewhisker, Graymist, Spottedfalcon and Whiteheart huddled together close to the nettle patch. Thornshadow was resting under Highrock. Brackenwing, Cinderfang, Hawktail and Swiftclaw and Cheetahpaw were getting ready to leave.

Hawktail kept glancing at the medicine cat den. His mate, Dawntail was the first to fall to greencough and with her unhealed wound from the Windclan skirmish she was one of the weakest Clan members right now.

Snakeheart padded over to Leafpaw. "Do you want to share a squirrel?" the tom mewed. His fur brushed against hers and for the first time she thought back to yesterday, before they had left for the Gathering, when Firewhisker had told Leafpaw, Snakeheart had been padding after her for moons.

"Okay," Leafpaw mewed tentatively.

Snakeheart settled down beside her and brushed closer to her. For a second she stiffened but then she relaxed. Everything was going to be alright. They were just friends.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888

Finally, night fell. The cats curled up in their nests. Hawktail was on first watch but the guard switched at moonhigh. Leafpaw had to meet Stormpaw at moonhigh so she couldn't sneak out when the guard changed. But Hawktail had been distracted often, worrying about Dawntail. He would probably not notice her.

Leafpaw picked her way out of the apprentice den, careful not to step on her denmate's tails. When she made it out, she saw Hawktail padding restlessly near the medicine cat den. Leafpaw could still hear coughing coming from it.

The apprentice stuck to the shadows, avoiding any light and anything that would make a sound. Hawktail hadn't discovered her so Leafpaw slipped quietly out the gorse tunnel and she was out!

The moon was reaching its full height so Leafpaw raced to the Fourtrees, praying to Starclan she made it on time.

When she finally got there, Leafpaw scented the air. The only trace of Stormpaw was stale. It appeared he had not been there since yesterday. Leafpaw settled down to wait for him but suddenly another scent hit her. She had never smelled it before yet it smelt a little like Stormpaw.

The Thunderclan apprentice jumped to her paws, her claws already unsheathed.

"Who's there?" she asked. The scent enveloped her and she heard a voice in her ear.

"Relax, young apprentice." Leafpaw spun to face the voice. It was coming from a handsome reddish brown tom.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Oakheart. I lived long ago, before even Firestar came to the forest. I was in Riverclan." The reddish brown tom explained.

The name sounded familiar. She knew there were stories about Oakheart and Redtail, the deputies of Riverclan and Thunderclan. Firestar had used them to prove Tigerstar's murderous ways. But this was more recent. 'An oaks heart…' Leafpaw thought. Then she shoved it way. 'I'll remember later.'

"Why are you here?" Leafpaw asked.

"I was in love with a Thunderclan cat. She was known as Bluestar. I think you have met her in Starclan." The former warrior said calmly.

Leafpaw stared at him with wide amber eyes. "Bluestar? But…"

Oakheart purred. "Yes, she seemed so loyal to her Clanmates. She was, Leafpaw. Thunderclan was always so important to Bluestar. But I loved her and she loved me. We had kits and they nearly tore apart Thunderclan and Bluestar. Forbidden love is never an easy thing."

"No," a soft voice whispered. "But sometimes it's the _right _thing." a new cat joined them. She was a pretty silver tabby she-cat.

Oakheart nodded to her. "Leafpaw this is Silverstream. She is not only my kin but she made the same mis-"

"Don't you dare use the word mistake, Oakheart!" Silverstream hissed. "_Nothing_ I did with Graystripe was a mistake."

Oakheart blinked in surprise. "Very well, Silverstream. But please tell this apprentice what you're talking about."

Silverstream looked at Leafpaw gently. "As Oakheart did, I fell in love with a Thunderclan warrior called Graystripe."

Leafpaw nodded. She had heard the name Graystripe before.

"I had his kits. But they came too early and I died giving birth to them. But they were worth it. You must trust your heart, Leafpaw." Silverstream's eyes held a bit of sorrow but no regret.

Oakheart looked at her. "We are warning you, Leafpaw."

Leafpaw blinked. "Why? Stormpaw and I are just friends."

The two Starclan cats looked at each other.

"Just be careful," Oakheart warned and then padded away.

Silverstream bent her head and touched her nose to Leafpaw's. "Follow your heart, Leafpaw." And then she followed Oakheart.

As the Starclan cats disappeared, Stormpaw burst into the Fourtrees.

"Leafpaw!" he said, hurrying over to her.

She purred and went to greet him.

"You stayed!" he said happily.

"Of course I did. So you wanted to hear about the Windclan battle?" Leafpaw asked.

For a second Stormpaw looked sad but then his green eyes gleamed. "Yes!"

Leafpaw brushed up closer to the Riverclan apprentice and began her story.

"It all started when Cheetahpaw and I went hunting. We were supposed to stay away from the Windclan border but…"

The story went on. Leafpaw explained the battle moves and how Redstar was almost killed. Then she told him about Grassfern's sacrifice.

"Wow." Stormpaw mewed when she was finished. "That's amazing."

"Yeah." Leafpaw looked down, still sad after the death of Grassfern.

Stormpaw pressed closer to her. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked.

Leafpaw hesitated then looked up at the sky. Not much time had passed.

"Sure!" she meowed. "What game?"

"One of us can start with this ball of moss and the other can…"

They played until dawn. Stormpaw touched his muzzle to Leafpaw's

"We have to go. Maybe we can meet again soon?" he asked.

Leafpaw winced. She knew this was breaking the warrior code but she always had so much fun with Stormpaw.

"We're pretty busy right now, getting ready for leaf-bare. Maybe at half-moon?" she suggested

Stormpaw nodded. "Sure. See you at half-moon."

"Okay," she said one last time before the gray tom padded away.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

The next day Leafpaw padded into the camp. The sun was about half way in the sky. The greencough had gotten worse. Flowerclaw now had greencough and it looked as if Redstar did too. The fresh kill pile was tiny. All she had eaten was a mouse that she spilt with Snakeheart. Leafpaw had already been out hunting twice and she was now in an argument with Thornshadow.

"But Thornshadow! I can go out hunting again. I'll be fine!" Leafpaw protested.

"No, Leafpaw. We can't have every cat getting sick." The deputy was firm.

"But-"

"No!" she snapped and walked away, leaving no further protests to be said.

Leafpaw sighed and walked over to the medicine cat den. She knew Thornshadow wouldn't approve of it but she wanted to see how the sick cats were doing. Leafpaw didn't bother announcing herself, she just walked right in.

Sunpaw raised her head immediately. "Leafpaw, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Leafpaw shook her head. "No, but Thornshadow won't let me go hunting again so I came to visit the sick cats.

Sunpaw's amber eyes glittered nervously but she nodded. "Very well. Just stay away from them."

Brighteyes appeared from the back. "What is she doing here?" the medicine cat asked Sunpaw.

"She wanted to help," answered the small ginger she-cat as she went to check over the patients.

"Fine just-" Sunpaw cut her mentor off.

"Something's wrong with Flowerclaw!"

Brighteyes spun quickly. The silver and white medicine cat touched the old warrior with her nose.

"Get me catmint!" she snapped at Sunpaw.

The apprentice whirled around. Flowerclaw was breathing very slowly, her eyes squeezed shut.

Sunpaw burst out holding a few catnip stalks in her jaws. Brighteyes looked at them.

"We're going to need more!"

"That's all we have." Responded Sunpaw.

"Okay, go see if there's any honey." Brighteyes ordered. Leafpaw noticed she looked worried.

"Is Flowerclaw going to be alright?" Leafpaw asked softly.

Brighteyes looked at her and then back at the catmint. "I don't think so." She whispered.

The medicine cat fed the catmint to the warrior and when Sunpaw returned, the honey. But then she bowed her head.

"She's dead." Brighteyes whispered.

Leafpaw backed away, amber eyes wide. Flowerclaw had always seemed so strong and so sure. And now she was gone.

Sunpaw lowered her head as well.

"Leafpaw, can you go find Sparrowwhisker and tell him?" Brighteyes asked. "I need to tell Redstar."

Leafpaw nodded and pushed her way out of the den. She padded over to Thornshadow.

"Do you know where Sparrowwhisker is?" she asked.

Thornshadow's eyes flashed. "He's hunting by the Fourtrees with Hawktail and Birdfeather. Why?"

"Flowerclaw didn't make it."

Thornshadow's eyes went wide and then she dipped her head. "She was my mentor."

"Can I go tell him?" Leafpaw asked.

The silver and black deputy nodded. "Go head."

Leafpaw hared out of the camp. She found the hunting patrol heading home. When they saw her, they dropped their prey.

Hawktail looked anxious. "Leafpaw? What's wrong?"

"Sparrowwhisker…" she looked at the senior warrior.

The old tom's eyes widened and he muttered, "She's gone?"

Leafpaw could only nod.

The brown tabby took off for camp. Hawktail bowed his head.

"Flowerclaw?" he asked.

"Yes." Leafpaw said quietly.

"They've been mates forever you know." The tom said.

Leafpaw nodded sadly. Flowerclaw was very well respected in all the Clans. Everyone would be sad to see her go.

The patrol plus Leafpaw padded into the camp. The watched Thornshadow shove her way out of Redstar's den and race to the medicine cat den.

"Brighteyes! Brighteyes!" the deputy yowled.

"What?" the silver and white she-cat asked, pushing her way slowly out of the den.

"Redstar is losing a life!" Thornshadow said, her blue eyes wide.

Brighteyes froze. "But he should have gotten better!"

"Can you help him?" the black and silver deputy was frantic.

The medicine cat shook her head sadly. "I don't have any more catmint right now. And if he's already losing a life, there's nothing I can do."

The deputy trotted back to the leaders den and Leafpaw quickly followed. When the apprentice got there, she saw Redstar frozen. He wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Redstar gasped. His green eyes opened and he struggled into a sitting position.

Thornshadow and Ashheart were at his side the entire time.

"Redstar, stay still. Brighteyes will be here as soon as she takes care of Sparrowwhisker." Ashheart said.

Redstar looked up sharply. "Sparrowwhisker? What's wrong with Sparrowwhisker?"

Ashheart looked at her paws sadly. Flowerclaw had been her sister. "Flowerclaw…died."

"What?" he asked. "Flowerclaw is dead?"

Ashheart nodded. "She is."

Redstar stood on unsteady paws and leaned on Thornshadow. He slowly padded out of the den. Ashheart followed the cats nervously and Leafpaw walked out last.

Sparrowwhisker was carrying Flowerclaw to the center of the clearing. His eyes were pools of sadness even though his body was stiff. He laid her down gently and curled up next to the white tabby warrior.

Redstar hobbled over to his brother and touched his nose to Sparrowwhisker's flank. Ashheart followed and pressed herself against the other side of Flowerclaw. Whiteheart, Spottedfalcon and Brighteyes did the same and it was then when Leafpaw remembered Flowerclaw was their mother and her kin as well.

Cheetahpaw came in to the camp then holding two brown mice. Her eyes went wide when she saw her mentor.

The usually indifferent she-cat let out a soft cry of pain. "No!" she whispered in shock.

Leafpaw's heart went out to the small apprentice, who had sacrificed much. Flowerclaw had not been her mentor for long, but the two she-cats had gotten along well. And Cheetahpaw didn't get along with many cats.

Redstar looked up. "Tonight we sit a vigil for Flowerclaw." He announced. His voice rasped in his throat giving proof he was still sick. Leafpaw lay down next to her father, Whiteheart and slept there for the rest of the night.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

One moon later, the cats of Thunderclan were still getting over Flowerclaw's death. Sparrowwhisker had moved to the elders den. He told stories to the kits but every night he would sit out and stare up at the stars. He was still grieving the loss of his long-time mate.

Tomorrow was the Gathering and this time Leafpaw was not going. She would stay home to help guard the camp and she was glad. She and Stormpaw had agreed to meet the day after the Gathering again and she needed to sleep.

Moonkit, Smokekit and Spiderkit were all over the place these days. They had just turned two moons old. Smokekit and Spiderkit got in all kinds of trouble and Moonkit often just sighed and rolled her eyes. The pale ginger and white kit was the only she-cat of the three and either she was leading the trouble or telling on her brothers.

Willowlight was getting bigger every day. Brighteyes worried about her a lot. Leaf-bare was in full swing and the prey was becoming less and less plentiful. It would be amazing if the young queen didn't lose some of her kits.

Leafpaw shivered. She was out hunting with Ravenpaw and Snakeheart. Even Ravenpaw, who was the best hunter in the Clan, could only find a vole and a stringy bird. Leafpaw managed to grab a tiny mouse and Snakeheart had nothing. The brown tabby tom shook his pelt.

"There's nothing else out here. Hopefully Birdfeather's patrol will have better luck then we did." He mewed.

The two apprentices nodded in agreement. Leafpaw was freezing and even with her long fur, Ravenpaw was feeling the cold. The three cats headed back to camp.

Leafpaw dropped her fresh-kill in the pile and headed to the nursery. She had promised Lilystream that she would play with the kits.

Leafpaw was playing moss ball with them when Swiftclaw's border patrol raced into camp.

"Redstar!" the black and brown she-cat yowled.

The leader, who had recovered well from greencough, appeared from his den.

"Yes?" he asked.

Cinderfang pushed his way past Swiftclaw and Pinefoot. "We scent rouges crossing the border near the Twolegplace." The gray tom was always ready for a battle.

Redstar stiffened. "How many?" he asked.

Spottedfalcon stepped forward. "At least five. Probably more." Even though the spotted white tabby was young, the Clan relied on him often. Many cats thought he could be the next deputy. Those cats might be proven right because he was given Cheetahpaw for an apprentice.

Redstar flicked his red tail. "I want extra patrols on that border."

Thornshadow slid up next to him. "But Redstar we're still recovering from the greencough epidemic. We don't have enough cats!" she told him.

"We could run smaller patrols," Spottedfalcon offered.

The deputy and leader looked at him in surprise. Then Redstar tilted his head.

"Yes, that's a good idea. From now on patrols will be made up of three warriors and one apprentice." Redstar ordered. "Thornshadow do we have enough cats for that?"

The silver and black she-cat frowned and then nodded. "Sometimes the apprentice will have to be switched out for a young warrior, but we should have enough."

"Good. Now everyone going to the Gathering tomorrow get some rest." Redstar commanded. "And send out another hunting patrol," the red and black tom said, looking at Thornshadow. "We'll need some more prey."

The deputy nodded. "Hawktail, Whiteheart, Bearfur and Leafpaw. Go hunting near the Owl Tree. Adderclaw take Honeypaw and Sparrowflight to the Sunningrocks." She called out.

Leafpaw sighed. It was a never ending cycle but she would do what it took to become a warrior.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was quite long. Probably the second longest. I know I said I was going to take a break from the deaths so sorry. But I don't think there will be many more for this book. From different Clans yes and maybe another one or two from Thunderclan.**

**Okay, I already asked about Ravenpaw but I didn't get a very clear response. I think it was tied between Ravenwing and Ravenbreeze. I still can't decide so I'm leaving up to you guys once more. Ravenwing or Ravenbreeze people. Make sure to tell me!**

**Charity and maddypotter you have to tell me if you want to make a cat or not. If you do tell me NOW so I can make it part of Willowlight's litter.**

**In the next chapter we might take a look into Stormpaw's mind… or maybe Snakeheart's. No, probably Stormpaw's. Remember to review! **


	14. Divisons

**I'm back! I would have updated sooner but my parents took me to New York and I forgot my computer. Sorry everyone!**

**Anyway here we are. I would like to thank Animaneya, Me is Skyfire, Dawnsky and Whiteflower for reviewing.**

**Me is Skyfire: I know! I love them too! I think they'll make a return sometime later…**

**Whiteflower: I agree. These are great books!**

**OMG, I'm almost at 60 reviews! This is so awesome, guys! Remember the 70****th**** reviewer will get to put a cat in this story. And maddypotter and Charity make sure to tell me what the cats name is and what it looks like. **

**Go head, read a little! And then review!**

* * *

Leafpaw looked over the camp. It was dawn and snow was glistening on the ground. It was the day of the Gathering and it was going to be very cold.

Ravenpaw, her sister, was sitting next to her. The black she-cat rose early like Leafpaw often did. Ravenpaw liked to be alone.

"Cold isn't it?" she asked.

Leafpaw nodded. "Freezing. I hope Willowlight's kits aren't born soon."

The tortoiseshell queen was huge. Sunpaw had told them Willowlight was expecting at least four kits. Queens really didn't have more than four so Pinefoot, Brighteyes, and her sisters Firewhisker and Suntail were all worried.

Leafpaw spotted Sparrowwhisker out by himself. The old tabby tom was staring at the fading stars like he did every night. Adderpelt had explained it to her.

"He's looking for Flowerclaw. He wants to remember her and he wants her to remember him." The mottled she-cat had said. Adderpelt had lost her mate not long before Leafpaw was born.

Ravenpaw shook her long black fur and stood. "I think I'll do a little hunting. You wanna come with?" her sister asked.

Leafpaw shrugged. "Sure. Why not," and the two padded out of camp.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

They hunted for a long time and only got two mice and a small squirrel. Thornshadow was out in the clearing when the two sisters returned.

Thornshadow frowned. She knew Ravenpaw was probably the best hunter in the Clan already and Leafpaw wasn't too bad either. Their small catch showed leaf-bare was indeed taking its toll.

"Get something to eat, Ravenpaw. Tigerstripe wants to take you out to do some battle training." She ordered. The black apprentice nodded. Then Thornshadow turned to Leafpaw. "You're on the border patrol with Spottedfalcon, Firewhisker and Bouncepaw."

Leafpaw blinked. Just yesterday Redstar had said one apprentice and three warriors on border patrol.

Thornshadow noticed her confusion. She glanced at Ravenpaw who was padding away and then turned back to the she-cat.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you this but this patrol is a test. Redstar wants new warriors and even though you and your littermates are a little young, it's never too early to start really preparing you for your warrior assessment." The deputy explained.

Leafpaw's eyes gleamed. Warriors already!

Thornshadow spotted that too. It looked like she wasn't just named for her hot temper. "Don't get too excited," she warned, "you still have a lot of training to do. This is like an assessment for the assessment."

"Okay," Leafpaw mewed happy to do anything that would make her a better warrior.

Spottedfalcon and Firewhisker walked up to the two she-cats with Bouncepaw right behind them.

"Are you ready?" asked Firewhisker.

Leafpaw nodded. "Yes," she said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Spottedfalcon announced then tore out of camp.

Firewhisker raced after him and Bouncepaw and Leafpaw followed.

"Where are we patrolling?" Leafpaw called.

"Windclan border!" Spottedfalcon shouted back. "We think they've been hunting on our territory."

The four cats arrived at the line between Windclan and Thunderclan. They spread out and tasted the air. Bouncepaw found something first.

"Firewhisker!" he cried. "Look at this!"

Squirrel blood and bones and Windclan scent. Leafpaw bristled angrily. Firewhisker and Spottedfalcon did the same.

"How dare they?" spat Firewhisker.

"How dare we?" a cool voice slid out of the rocky Windclan territory. "We dare because Thunderclan is weak."

Nightclaw lead a group of cats to the border. Two other warriors and an apprentice flanked him.

_Why is it always Nightclaw?_ Leafpaw wondered to herself. The other warriors were both she-cats. One was Rabbittail and the other was a young warrior called Cloverfur. Rabbittail's apprentice, Oakpaw, was with them. They were about evenly matched.

"Nightclaw! Have you been hunting on Thunderclan territory?" Spottedfalcon asked, raising his spotted head high.

The light gray tom just sat back on his hunches and licked one black paw. "So what if we have?" he asked. "We all know you're too weak to do anything about it."

Cloverfur stepped forward. "Yeah! Thunderclan cats have always been too weak!"

Nightclaw looked sharply over at her. "Cloverfur!" then he returned his gaze to Spottedfalcon. "You can't do anything." He growled.

Spottedfalcon's amber eyes were angry but then they turned blank. "If we really can't do anything, why are you sticking so closely to your side of the border?" he tilted his head. "If we're so weak why can't you face us in battle?"

Firewhisker looked at him in surprise but Leafpaw understood what he was doing. Spottedfalcon was trying to lure Nightclaw over the border so they couldn't be accused of crossing it.

Nightclaw took the bait. "We can easily prove who's stronger," he snarled then leaped and Spottedfalcon.

Leafpaw rushed at Cloverfur, hitting the young brown warrior. The Windclan she-cat was shoved back but regained her ground.

"You think you can take me you weak little-"

Leafpaw charged her again, veering off to the side at the last minute. This took Cloverfur by surprise and Leafpaw hooked her paw, unbalancing her.

The brown she-cat fell to her side and Leafpaw leaped on her. The large cat struggled but Leafpaw was stronger from a life of climbing ravines and trees.

"Listen and listen good," the spotted apprentice hissed, "you mangy Windclan cats stay off our land. Or we'll come do to your camp and attack you much worse than this! We still owe you pay back from Grassfern's death." Leafpaw scored her claws down Cloverfur's cheek and then let the warrior up.

Cloverfur pulled herself to her paws and hissed. She looked like she was considering attacking again but then turned and raced back to her camp.

Leafpaw looked at her follow Thunderclan cats and saw that Bouncepaw was easily holding his own against Oakpaw. Nightclaw and Spottedfalcon were rolling on the forest floor and Firewhisker had pinned down Rabbittail.

Spottedfalcon suddenly hissed in pain and Firewhisker whipped her head around. Nightclaw had the spotted warriors shoulders tightly held in his paws and blood was beginning to bead out. Leafpaw got ready to help but Firewhisker was faster. She flung Rabbittail away and skillfully ripped Nightclaw off Spottedfalcon.

The spotted white warrior moved to help her but he didn't see Rabbittail moving over the hard, snowy ground toward them. Luckily for them, Leafpaw intercepted the light brown she-cat and clawed her shoulder.

"Leave!" Leafpaw spat, furiously.

Leafpaw and Rabbittail were around the same size even though Leafpaw was much younger. The small Windclan warrior flinched when she realized how angry her adversary was.

"Oakpaw!" Rabbittail called for her apprentice. It was a good thing she had too, for Bouncepaw had pinned the lithe Windclan apprentice and was clawing at her flank.

At her mentors call, Oakpaw looked around at her and Bouncepaw released the light brown apprentice. The two she-cats backed away, hissing. And then they were gone.

Bouncepaw had a sliced ear and Leafpaw had some scratches. It wasn't till Nightclaw's incensed yowl that she remembered he was there.

The light gray tom with pinned under Spottedfalcon with Firewhisker nearby.

"Get out of here!" snarled Spottedfalcon. He sank his teeth into the Windclan warrior's shoulder and sent him running.

Spottedfalcon shook himself and Firewhisker pressed herself closer to him, murmuring to him gently.

Leafpaw turned away to see if Bouncepaw was okay. The golden and black tom was licking was of his scratches. When he looked up at Leafpaw his eyes were shinning.

"That was great! Oakpaw was totally scared of me! Those mange-pelts better not come back anytime soon." The younger apprentice mewed.

Leafpaw flicked him with her tail. "Yeah! You were great. I can't wait to tell Cheetahpaw how you whipped her tail."

"I know!" Bouncepaw purred. "She's gonna be so jealous."

The two apprentices heard Firewhisker's purr from behind them. The two warriors were staring down at the younger cats, amusement glinting in their eyes.

"Why don't we go tell her then?" Spottedfalcon meowed.

"Okay!" Bouncepaw exclaimed and started to race back to camp. Firewhisker turned to look at the white tabby.

"Thanks," she mewed with a roll of her eyes. The dark ginger she-cat hurried after her apprentice.

Spottedfalcon watched her go laughter and something else in his amber eyes. It reminded Leafpaw of how Stormpaw looked at her.

The warrior and apprentice walked side by side through the forest. Spottedfalcon turned to her.

"You fought well." he said.

Leafpaw shrugged. "It was what any warrior would have done."

"Exactly." The spotted white tabby said and quickened his step.

Leafpaw wondered what he meant by that as she followed him back to camp.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Stormpaw's POV

It was time for the Gathering. Sunpaw was sitting next to him, washing her ears. Then she turned to looked at the gray apprentice.

"You excited to go to the Gathering tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," the Riverclan apprentice shrugged. But he really couldn't wait for the Gathering to be over so he could see Leafpaw again. _I wonder if she's going to be there. _He thought.

His sister looked at him closer, her blue eyes sparkling. She seemed to see nothing.

"Yeah it'll be fun. I wonder if any of the other Clans have new warriors?" his sister wondered.

"Hmm, I wonder," he mewed. Sunpaw wasn't the most talkative cat. Why was she asking all those questions?

Before Sunpaw could respond, Maplestar appeared out of his den. "Riverclan, let's go."

The warriors, apprentices and elders followed the brown leader out of the camp. Shimmerflower and Birdtail ran beside Stormpaw.

Shimmerflower was running so close to Stormpaw, her pelt was brushing the skin under his fur. The gray tom moved away. He didn't like Shimmerflower very much. She thought she was better than the rest of the Clan because she was Marshstar's daughter.

When Riverclan finally reached to Fourtrees, Stormpaw saw Windclan and Thunderclan had already arrived. The sleek-furred Riverclan cats charged down towards them.

Stormpaw didn't see Leafpaw anywhere amongst the Thunderclan cats. He noticed Thunderclan and Windclan were sitting very far apart; even the elders were barely speaking to each other.

_This can't just be about the skirmish they had almost two moons ago. Something else must have happened._

He saw Shimmerflower go sit next to Cloverfur and Specklesong. The Riverclan apprentice bristled. Why was she so determined to pull away from Thunderclan? What if they needed their help someday?

Stormpaw stalked over to Sparrowflight and Blackpaw. He nodded to both of them.

"Why is Windclan acting so strangely?" he asked the two Thunderclan cats.

Blackpaw opened her mouth to speak but Sparrowflight slapped her tail over the younger she-cat's mouth.

The warrior scrutinized Stormpaw. "I'm not sure we're allowed to tell. I think Redstar will address it when the Gathering starts. Just wait." The tabby she-cat told him.

Stormpaw blinked. When she was an apprentice, Sparrowflight had been willing to share almost anything. He wondered what was so bad about this.

Just then Blazingstar led his cats into the Fourtrees and jumped up on the Great Rock. Redstar followed and then Meadowstar and Maplestar.

Redstar opened his jaws, ready to start the Gathering. Stormpaw then realized Meadowstar was staring furiously at Redstar. The gray tom sitting very far away from the Thunderclan leader. Tensions were high amongst the two Clans.

"Cats of the Clans! Thunderclan is very strong. Prey is traveling well for leaf-bare," Stormpaw glanced at Blackpaw sitting beside him. She did look fairly well fed, "and even though we have constant pushes for territory from a side of the border, we remain solid." Redstar announced.

He saw Sparrowflight flicking her tail and looking pleased. Her brother, Adderclaw had the same expression on his muzzle.

The other Clans, however, were talking with each other. Blackfox, the Riverclan deputy, stood.

"Are you implying Riverclan has crossed your borders, Redstar?" he asked a threat in his mew.

Redstar blinked. "Of course not. I do not believe Shadowclan has crossed into Thunderclan territory either."

Meadowstar shoved his way to the front of the Rock. "You are saying Windclan was in your territory?" he spat.

Redstar raised his head. The black and red tom was larger than the Windclan leader.

"I am," he responded. "Just yesterday, Spottedfalcon and his patrol of Firewhisker, Leafpaw and Bouncepaw fought of a patrol of Windclan warriors after they hunted on our territory and then crossed the scent markers again!" Redstar yowled to the rest of the Clans.

_Leafpaw!_ He thought. _Was she hurt? Is that why she's not here tonight?_

Meadowstar was furious. "You have no proof!" he growled.

Redstar tilted his head. "Actually, we do." He looked down at his group of Thunderclan warriors. Stormpaw followed his gaze and realized he was staring at Spottedfalcon and Firewhisker. "I have two warriors here tonight that will show you the wounds inflicted by the Windclan warriors."

Stormpaw was beginning to see just how smart Redstar and Thunderclan were.

"Spottedfalcon and Firewhisker please step forward!" when the two warriors stepped into the light, every cat could see the claw marks that could only be made by cats. Firewhisker's side and flank were covered with them and Spottedfalcon had some nasty looking scars on his shoulders.

Thornshadow slid her way through the cats to the two Thunderclan warriors. "As you can see here," the Thunderclan deputy tapped Firewhisker's flank gently, "this is where Firewhisker was clawed fighting Rabbittail. And this," she turned to Spottedfalcon and touched her tail to his shoulders, "is where Nightclaw grabbed him."

Meadowstar stared down at Spottedfalcon and Firewhisker. His eyes were slightly confused but then the lit up.

"You still have no proof that we hunted on your territory. Maybe you were on our land when they got those scratches." He mewed.

"Not quite, Meadowstar. Cinderfang show the cats what we brought with us." Redstar ordered.

The light gray tom stepped forward and dropped some bones and fur in front of the Great Rock.

"These are the remains of the squirrel we found stinking of Windclan. Any cat can sniff them but we ask Windclan goes last to not cover up the scent with their own." Redstar said. His tail was raised and his green eyes were gleaming. He knew he had won.

Blackfox looked up at Maplestar who nodded. The black and ginger tom padded up and took a whiff of the bones. Then he looked back at the Great Rock.

"There is Windclan all over these. This was definitely a Windclan kill." He said.

Windclan leaped to their paws. "How dare you accuse us!" spat a she-cat called Doveflower.

"Windclan has hunted on Thunderclan territory. If it happens again, we will attack you." Redstar announced. Shadowclan and Riverclan watched. Then Duskpelt, a Shadowclan warrior, raised his head.

"May I smell the bones, Redstar?" he asked.

Redstar dipped his head. "Of course."

The gray tom took a care sniff of the squirrel bones. Then he shook his head. "I can barely smell any Windclan. If it was caught by the border, it would smell like Windclan."

Blackfox's hackles rose. "That's a lie! It stinks of Windclan!" he snarled.

Thornshadow appeared next to him and curled her lip. "Any cat with a nose could smell it."

"I say Windclan did not kill this on Thunderclan territory!" spat Duskpelt.

"And Shadowclan believes him." Blazingstar rumbled, his golden pelt rippling from his post, high at the top of the Great Rock.

"Fools! Liars! Cowards!" yowls broke out from all the Clans. Riverclan was standing by Thunderclan and even Shimmerflower looked angry. But if she was angry at Thunderclan or Windclan, Stormpaw couldn't tell.

The apprentice felt darkness crept onto the clearing. The Riverclan medicine cat, Minnowtail rose to her feet.

"Enough! Save your battles for another day. This is a Gathering!" she snapped. Minnowtail was notoriously short tempered. She wouldn't be pleased listening to the Clans ague like this.

Redstar dipped his head. "Minnowtail is right! We can settle our disputes later. In other news Thunderclan has had an outbreak of greencough and we lost Flowerclaw."

Riverclan, Thunderclan and Shadowclan all lowered their heads. Stormpaw even spotted some Windclan cats looking sad. Flowerclaw was hugely respected for her wisdom and sometimes sharp tongue.

Redstar began again. "But thanks to Brighteyes and Sunpaw our Clan is strong again. Also, after many moons of service, Sparrowwhisker had decided to move to the elder den. We all thank him very much." The Clans cheered happily and Redstar back away from the front of the Rock.

Blazingstar went first telling of a small greencough outbreak. The elder, Seedfur had died. Meadowstar reported a badger attack but thanked Brightfire, Acornpelt, Flowerfoot and Spottedstorm for driving it off. Maplestar spoke next announcing the two new apprentices, Brindlepaw and Petalpaw. Then the Clans were allowed to share tongues. All except for Windclan, who went straight home.

Stormpaw slid in next to Firewhisker. "So was it hard fighting Rabbittail? Did you beat her? Were there any serious injurious?" the gray tom asked. The last question was for Leafpaw. He hoped she was okay.

"Slow down, apprentice." The dark ginger she-cat looked amused. "I started off fighting Rabbittail but Spottedfalcon needed help. I pushed her to the side and ran to help him but Rabbittail was coming for us again. Leafpaw, who had already seen off Cloverfur, jumped on Rabbittail and chased her off! Oakpaw was with them too and when Rabbittail was defeated, she followed quickly." Firewhisker now had a herd of apprentices surrounding her, even some from Shadowclan. Poppypaw and Darkpaw were there and Poppypaw leaned forward.

"Then what happened?" asked the young Shadowclan cat.

"After that, Spottedfalcon finally got a hold of Nightclaw. He fought a good battle but we were too much for him. The two of us finally sent him home." She answered.

"Wow," Poppypaw mewed.

"But why did you help Spottedfalcon?" Poppypaw's brother, Darkpaw asked.

"Yeah," Petalpaw said, "why didn't you stay and defeat Rabbittail? It would have gotten you more glory!" the Riverclan apprentice said her green eyes wide.

Firewhisker flicked the young apprentice with her tail. "There is no greater glory then to help a Clanmate." She told her. "And Spottedfalcon's my friend."

Suntail, Firewhisker's sister, was padding past, on her way to join a group of Thunderclan and Windclan warriors. She smirked slightly.

"Seems like more than a friend now, doesn't he Firewhisker?" she purred.

"Suntail!" Firewhisker hissed but everyone could hear a purr rising in her chest.

The two sisters walked away still auguring. Stormpaw heard something and then Sunpaw was by his side.

"Stormpaw, Maplestar says it's time to go." The golden she-cat said.

The gray apprentice nodded and followed his sister.

_Sunpaw was right. The Gathering was exciting. But I think tomorrow will be even more fun._

* * *

**Sooo, did you like Stormpaw's POV? I don't think I did an amazing job with it…**

**Okay, well maddypotter and Charity. Either you have to give me your cats NOW or I can't put them in the story. Willowlight will start kitting next chapter. I need to know now.**

**The cat of the chapter will be Blackpaw! Her names are Blacksong, Blackstorm or Blacksky.**

**Ravenpaw's warrior name will be Ravenwing! And the Thunderclan Sunpaw's full medicine cat name will be Sunleaf. Remember to vote!**

**Thanks for reading and please, remember to review!**


	15. Warriors

**Hello! Time for another installment of… Fire Burns On!**

**I would like to thank Sophtiger, Echopelt, Blackstar (many times), and Me is Skyfire for reviewing.**

**First, Charity and maddypotter I will still put a cat in the story for you but you have to tell me before I update again. Second, Me is Skyfire you are part of it now! You're the 70****th**** reviewer! So Softkit will be one of Willowlight's kits. Also, do you mind if I change her warrior name to Softmoon?**

**Everyone that voted, voted for Blacksong so that'll be her warrior name. **

**Have fun readin'! **

It had been a half-moon since the Gathering where Redstar had accused Meadowstar of stealing prey. Windclan had kept off their territory for now. Leafpaw was hunting with Snakeheart, Brackenwing, Blackpaw and Pinefoot by the Twolegplace. Prey was still scarce and Leafpaw knew Thornshadow and Redstar worried constantly about feeding the Clans.

Willowlight's kits were going to come any day know. Brighteyes and Sunpaw rarely left the ravine. Pinefoot had cut back on his warrior duties. The whole Clan was tense. Willowlight, like the rest of the cats, was not eating enough. The elders were barely taking anything for themselves and Leafpaw hadn't eaten anything since sunhigh yesterday. None of Thunderclan could even remember the last time Pinefoot took food for himself. Usually Willowlight would protest she wasn't hungry or to take something for themselves but she had grown weak. Leafpaw had once heard Sunpaw, Brighteyes and Redstar talking about the queen. And Brighteyes had said 'might not make it.'

Leafpaw knew it would crush Pinefoot if Willowlight died. He loved her very much and they had all seen the change in him when they had been come mates. He had become wiser and less ready for battle. She had really changed him.

The spotted apprentice crouched down a little ways away from a vole. It looked stringy but it was still prey. Leafpaw pounced and landed on its back, snapping it's backbone with her jaws. As she did so, Bouncepaw raced up. The patrol glanced at the winded apprentice.

"Willowlight…kits…coming…now!" he gasped out.

Pinefoot had already started racing away as soon as Bouncepaw said Willowlight. Leafpaw grabbed her vole and followed that black and white warrior.

Pinefoot was almost a blur, he ran so fast. Leafpaw was struggling to keep up with him. He disappeared inside the gorse tunnel. The apprentice pushed her way into the camp and saw everyone was clustered around the nursery. Pain filled cries came from it. Pinefoot was standing right at the entrance. Another yowl sent him inside. Leafpaw dropped the vole on the pile and hurried over to where her mother, Graymist and Firewhisker were standing.

"How long has she been kitting?" Leafpaw asked.

"Not long. But she's weak." Graymist looked very worried. Firewhisker was kneading the ground next to her.

"Starclan help her," breathed Leafpaw.

8888888888888888888888888888 

Starclan must have been listening because Willowlight finished kitting at about sunhigh. She had five kits, a huge amount for any queen. The last one had been born very weak but Brighteyes was fairly sure it would make it. Pinefoot was overjoyed. He had his mate and five kits. Three she-cats and two toms. He spent every minute he could with them.

Snakeheart was sitting next to Leafpaw when they saw Pinefoot pad out of the nursery for the umpteenth time.

"He seems really happy," Snakeheart commented.

Leafpaw nodded. "He does, doesn't he?"

"I sure Willowlight is happy too." the warrior said.

"I guess so."

"What-" Snakeheart started to say and then was cut off by Redstar.

"Leafpaw! I need you over here!" he called.

Leafpaw trotted over. "Yes, Redstar?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at sunhigh we are going on a patrol with Brackenwing and Blackpaw. We have decided it's time for your first assessment. If it goes well, you should be a warrior soon." He told her.

Leafpaw's amber eyes gleamed with excitement. "Really?" she asked.

Redstar dipped his head. "Really."

Leafpaw strutted away, her tail raised high in the air. She had been going to tell Snakeheart when she saw Birdfeather surrounded by Lilystream, Swiftclaw, Dawntail and Graymist.

"What's going on?" she whispered to her mother.

"Birdfeather says she's expecting kits!" the gray and white she-cat told her.

_Who's the father?_ Leafpaw immediately wondered. Swiftclaw was obviously wondering the same thing.

"So, Birdfeather. Who's the kits father?" the black and brown warrior queen asked.

Birdfeather's fur ruffled slightly. "Tigerstripe." She responded.

Graymist blinked in wonder. Lilystream looked surprised and Swiftclaw tilted her head.

"Tigerstripe?" Dawntail asked.

Birdfeather nodded. "Yes. He is so much sweeter to me then Blazingstar ever was. I think he really loves me," she purred.

Lilystream pressed against the former Windclan she-cat. "That's great! It'll be good to have you in the den."

The silver white and black she-cat stepped away. "Oh, please. I'm not moving in yet. I think I'll stay with my warrior duties for a little longer then-"

"No! You should move in now. We're in the middle of leaf-bare. You can be too careful." Lilystream said.

Birdfeather twitched her ears in surprise. She had never heard Lilystream sound so assertive. Swiftclaw rolled her eyes.

"Lilystream, don't be so dramatic. How long has it been since you found out?" Swiftclaw asked, turning back to Birdfeather.

The she-cat shrugged. "Three days."

"Three _days_, Lilystream. She shouldn't have to move to the nursery for another moon or so." Swiftclaw told the older queen.

"Fine, fine. I mean you're not one of the super young queens that has no idea what she's doing, at least. Not like this one!" Lilystream sighed and flicked her tail at Leafpaw's mother.

Graymist purred. "I think I did alright!" she defended herself.

The queens continued to joke and Leafpaw walked away. She didn't know anything about kits and she really didn't want to. She wanted to be Clan leader one day.

_Yeah. Being stuck in the nursery with a bunch of mewling kits doesn't sound fun at all. I should just stick to being a warrior._ The she-cat thought.

Leafpaw went to visit her sister, Sunpaw. The medicine cat apprentice was counting herbs.

"Sunpaw?" she asked. The ginger apprentice didn't even glance up.

"Yes, Leafpaw?"

"What are you doing?" the spotted she-cat wondered.

Sunpaw finally turned away from the piles of herbs. "Training. Anyways, what's wrong? Thorn in your paw?"

Leafpaw shook her head. "No, no. I just have some great news." She went on to tell her sister about the assessment.

"That's great!" she purred. "Have fun. But now you have to leave. I'm getting the stores ready in case some cats get trampled by badgers while we're gone."

Sunpaw purred at her own joke but Leafpaw looked confused. "Gone?" she asked.

The medicine cat apprentice rolled her eyes. "It's the half-moon tonight, remember Leafpaw? Brighteyes and I have to go the Moonstone** with the other medicine cats."

_The half-moon! Tonight I said I would meet Stormpaw!_ She remembered. "Oh, right sorry Sunpaw. I have to go, have fun at the Moonstone."

"Bye," Sunpaw said, her attention returning to her herbs.

She glanced in the sky. The moon was just beginning to rise. Cats were retiring to their nests. Leafpaw curled up in hers and closed her eyes. Finally when she scented all of her denmates were asleep, the spotted young she-cat stood and padded out of the den. She slid past the nursery and hurried to the Fourtrees. Then she saw something strange.

Four cats stood close together. They watched her with gleaming eyes. It was Silverstream, Oakheart, Bluestar and a cat Leafpaw had never seen before. They all nodded to her. Silverstream's eyes held understanding and Oakheart's eyes were filled with kindness. Bluestar was looking at her with a sorrow filled gaze and the other cat, whose name flashed through her head, _Graystripe_, stared at her calmly but with a slight pain in his eyes. All at the same time, three voices that Leafpaw had heard before and one that she hadn't whispered the same thing.

"_Go."_

And one by one the cats disappeared back up to the stars. Leafpaw stared at where they had been. It was weird. They had all come to tell her to go? Go where? She shrugged. She wanted to meet Stormpaw. Nothing was going to keep her from that.

She ran the rest of the way to the Fourtrees, anxious to see Stormpaw. Finally when she got there he was sitting under the Great Rock waiting for her. His eyes lit up when they saw her. He stood and twined his body around hers. It never felt right when Snakeheart tried to brush up against her but with Stormpaw it just made her feel safe and wanted.

"Stormpaw!" she purred. "It's so good to see you again."

"Not quite." The gray tom said. Leafpaw looked up at him with surprise. He purred as well. "My name is Stormstrike now."

Leafpaw's jaw hung open. "You're a warrior now! That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," the new Riverclan warrior said. "And you're next."

The Thunderclan apprentice blinked. He was right! She and her sisters were the oldest apprentices of all the Clans! They would get their names next. All except Sunpaw of course. She would have to train longer because she was a medicine cat.

"I can't wait! I wonder what my names gonna be?" Leafpaw wondered.

Stormstrike pressed closer to her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great. Now come on, I want to teach you how…"

Usually Leafpaw would listen to whatever Stormstrike would say but now she saw something. Leafpool and Jayfeather were side by side. The tabby tom stepped forward.

"The seeds of evil have been planted. Watch the storm that feeds the seeds." He whispered.

Leafpaw was stunned. She had thought Starclan had finally left her alone. Then she remember what Jayfeather had said the first time she and Stormstrike had met. He had said "'Watch the storm."' Was Stormstrike the storm? Was he feeding the evil?

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

It was just before sunhigh the next day. Even with her late night with Stormstrike, Leafpaw felt energetic and ready. Blackpaw obviously felt the same.

"I can't wait to go! Brackenwing said if we did well on this we could become warriors really soon! Maybe even earlier than usual!" her sister chattered like a sparrow.

Ravenpaw, who was taking another assessment, looked in amusement at her black and gray sister. Then she turned to Leafpaw. "Have fun, sis." She purred.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ravenpaw. Good luck."

Ravenpaw dipped her head and padded away. Tigerstripe, her mentor, and one of the Clans best hunters, Swiftclaw followed her out. Everyone expected Ravenpaw to have a hunting assessment with a bit of fighting mixed in. Leafpaw and Blackpaw had no idea what kind of assessment they would have.

Redstar pushed his way from his den and Brackenwing followed. The two toms made their way over to them.

"Are you ready?" Brackenwing asked his apprentice.

Blackpaw's blue eyes were gleaming. "Yes!"

Leafpaw nodded to Redstar and the patrol headed out.

88888888888888888888888888

In the forest Redstar pulled back. "Okay, now each of you must bring me back four pieces of prey. Normally they would be different types but we _are_ in the middle of leaf-bare. Try to get a squirrel though." he told them.

The two apprentices nodded and bounded off in opposite directions. Leafpaw tasted the air. She smelled mouse. Then the spotted apprentice was glad Ravenpaw hadn't come with them. She loved her sister but Leafpaw didn't want _anything_ getting in the way of being a warrior.

She followed the scent of mouse and came across a small clearing. The mouse was nibbling on a small nut. Leafpaw dropped into her hunting crouch. She carefully pulled one paw over the other, and then leaped killing the mouse easily. She buried it under a tree and scented the air. Then Leafpaw padded away to continue hunting.

When Leafpaw returned, it was late. She was holding two mice, a skinny thrush and a squirrel. Redstar was impressed.

"Good job. It's hard to come up with that much prey now. You did very well. Now, we will wait for your sister and move on to the next task." The Thunderclan leader said.

Leafpaw nodded and then her stomach rumbled. Her fur grew hot. Redstar let out a soft purr.

"You can eat one of the pieces of prey. You've worked hard." He said.

Leafpaw took the smaller of the two mice and dug in. by the time she was finished Blackpaw had returned. Her sister was holding a tiny vole, a young squirrel, a robin and a shrew. Brackenwing nodded and told her to take some prey. Blackpaw took the shrew.

After she was done eating Redstar stood. "Now we are going to-" he was cut off by Brackenwing.

"Badger!" the pale ginger tom said. As he called out, a loud wail sounded from further in the forest. Leafpaw knew that voice. _Ravenpaw!_

Redstar eyes widened. Then he turned back to Leafpaw and Blackpaw. "Do you remember the badger fighting techniques?" he asked.

Both young she-cats nodded. Redstar spun around and faced the area were the wail had come from. "Good." He said and took off.

8888888888888888888888888

The patrol of four raced towards the noise. When they got there, the scene was terrifying.

Swiftclaw and Tigerstripe were facing a huge beast. Ravenpaw was shoved in a clump of ferns but she didn't look injured. However, Tigerstripe was breathing heavily and Swiftclaw's back had badger claw marks on it.

Redstar screeched a challenge and leaped onto the badgers back. He only managed to claw the thing twice, though, before it flung him to the ground. Brackenwing clawed at its shoulders and Swiftclaw and Tigerstripe dodged in front of it to distract it. Blackpaw leaped over the huge creature and ripped into its back legs.

Leafpaw turned to Ravenpaw. "Are you okay?" she asked her black sister.

"I'm fine. I got hit early and Tigerstripe made me stay back." She answered. "Now go help them!"

Ravenpaw yowled the order and as she did, Swiftclaw hissed in pain. Leafpaw twisted towards her. the brown and black she-cat was bleeding heavily and the badger was still coming towards her. Leafpaw spat and jumped on the black and white beasts back. She dug her claws in and even when the badger tried to throw her, Leafpaw held on tight.

"Leafpaw! Get down!" yowled Redstar from below. The apprentice hesitated but then released the large creature, leaped down from its back.

The badger growled but began to back away. Tigerstripe was supporting Swiftclaw and Blackpaw was helping Ravenpaw stand. Redstar was by Leafpaw's side.

"Are you hurt?" the Clan leader asked.

Leafpaw shook her head.

"Good," Redstar said, "let's get Swiftclaw back to camp. I'll send a patrol after the badger when we get there."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888

They arrived back at the Thunderclan camp. Swiftclaw was immediately treated and as she was, Redstar leaped up on the Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

Most cats were already gathered. Sparrowflight slid out of the warriors den and Lilystream poked her head out of the nursery.

"As some of you know, Swiftclaw, Tigerstripe and Ravenpaw were attacked by a badger while assessing Ravenpaw. My patrol helped fight it off. We were not able to complete the assessments-"

Leafpaw bowed her head. She had been looking forward to becoming a warrior.

"But I don't see why that matters. These three she-cats," Redstar waved his tail to Blackpaw, Leafpaw and Ravenpaw, "risked their lives to save their Clanmates. I do not see why they should not become warriors now."

The Clan yowled in agreement and Redstar jumped off of Highrock. First the black and red tom began the ceremony.

"I, Redstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ravenpaw, Leafpaw and Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Blackpaw could barely keep her paws still and her tail was lashing with excitement. "I do." She mewed.

Ravenpaw stood still but her eyes gleamed with happiness. "I do."

Leafpaw raised her head. For a second Stormstrike appeared before her eyes. She pushed the image away and said loudly and clearly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." the leader rested his tail on Ravenpaw's shoulder. "Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenwing. Starclan honors your speed and your loyalty. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." He placed his head on Ravenwing's and she licked his shoulder.

Redstar turned to Blackpaw. "Blackpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Blacksong. Starclan honors your determination and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Finally, Redstar looked to Leafpaw. "Leafpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Leaffire. Starclan honors your bravery and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" after Leaffire licked Redstar's shoulder, the camp cheered their new names. Snakeheart pressed close to Leaffire and gently licked her ear. "Congratulations," he murmured.

_A warrior at last!_ Leaffire thought. Then she felt someone staring down at her. Jayfeather stood with Leafpool and Firestar. The three cats nodded to her. Firestar's voice hissed in her ear.

"_The fire burns on._ _…must save the Clan with the fire that burns on." _The three Starclan cats began to fade.

"_Wait!" Leaffire cried. "Who will save the Clan? From what?"_

This time Jayfeather spoke. _"The leaf."_

**Was that good? I think it was. Anyway, what did you think of Leaffire's and Stormstrike's names? You'll meet Willowlight's kits in the next chapter so if maddypotter and Charity are reading this, you have to give me your cats now. Just the name and the description would be fine. I can do the rest.**

**Also, I want to do another cats point of view next chapter. You can decide. I'll do pretty much any cat but try to make it in Thunderclan or Riverclan.**

**Remember to review, now! **


	16. The Same

**Hi guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. My thanks goes to Me is Skyfire, Blackstar, Twilightmoon, Sophtiger and Kitko Hime for reviewing.**

**Me is Skyfire: there is not two prophecies just one really big one. She getting it in bits and pieces for a reason I will explain later.**

**Blackstar: yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I reviewed my story twice to tell my readers information (probably not the best move in hindsight but I'm not good at planning). So when it said 72 I had to subtract 2 and that made the last person the 70****th**** reviewer. Sorry and I'm really glad you reviewed.**

**Kitko Hime: Sunpaw from Riverclan or Sunpaw from Thunderclan? I'll do the next chapter in her POV**

* * *

One moon later, leaf-bare was finally coming to a close. Adderclaw, Hawktail and Firewhisker entered the camp and each of them was carrying prey. Adderclaw held two birds and Hawktail had gotten three mice. Firewhisker dropped a squirrel and a vole into the fresh-kill pile.

Leaffire tilted her head. She wondered where Ravenwing was. The long-legged she-cat was the fourth member of the hunting patrol. A dragging sound came from the gorse tunnel. Ravenwing was dragging a rabbit!

Redstar leaped to his paws. "A rabbit!" the black and red tom said, his green eyes gleaming.

As if drawn by the sound of the word 'rabbit' Longscar appeared from his den. "I smell prey," the old tom rasped.

Adderpelt followed her brother out. "Of course you do. I think your belly is bigger than Birdfeather's."

The nursery was crowded. Birdfeather and surprisingly Sparrowflight had joined Lilystream and Willowlight. Willowlight was very protective of all her kits, especially Softkit. She was the last born and the weakest of the five. Now she was still the smallest but she was healthy. Right now, the two queen's kits were playing with each other. Lilystream's kits were much older, four moons in fact. Spiderkit was the biggest of the three. But Moonkit, the only she-cat, was definitely able to keep him in line. Smokekit was big too but not as big as his brother. Willowlight's five kits were only two moons making them very small compared to the three older ones. Nightkit was the biggest. He was a pure black tom. He loved to make trouble and his best friend was Smokekit. The other tom of Willowlight's litter was Blizzardkit. He was a white tom with a black tail tip. He was a litter quieter than his brother and not as large. Then the three she-cats Sorrelkit, Skykit and Softkit. Sorrelkit and Softkit were often seen together and Skykit was more often than not with Moonkit. The two she-cats liked to make fun of their brothers.

Sorrelkit and Softkit were watching Skykit and Moonkit play fight. Willowlight was watching them and Pinefoot sat next to her, his amber-green eyes glittering happily.

Sparrowflight was playing with Spiderkit, Smokekit, Blizzardkit and Nightkit. She threw a moss ball and the kits, both big and small, would race after it. Across the clearing, Bearfur, Sparrowflight's mate watched her and then made his way over. The light brown tom pressed close to her and Sparrowflight leaned into him, purring.

"They look happy don't they?" Snakeheart asked. His eyes were on his sister.

Leaffire nodded. She and her best friend had become even closer after she had become a warrior and she knew the entire Clan was gossiping about them. Blacksong and Ravenwing along with the rest of Thunderclan were just waiting for Leaffire to announce that she was moving to the nursery.

But Leaffire didn't love Snakeheart. They were just friends. It was the same with Stormstrike. Besides, she didn't want to have kits just yet. She wanted an apprentice first. Maybe after she had trained an apprentice, she would think about having kits.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Later in the day, after the Clan had eaten well, Thunderclan was going to sleep. Leaffire was taking first watch. She sat easily at the camp entrance. Suddenly a scent hit the she-cats nose. She opened her jaw, trying to make sure it was what she thought it was when-

She was flung to the ground. The cat forced her muzzle into the dirt. A familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"Foolish Thunderclan cat. You should have guarded your camp better."

"Brightfire," Snarled Leaffire. "Get out of my camp!"

When she said those words, the she-cat shoved upwards knocking the Windclan deputy backward.

"Thunderclan! Windclan is attacking!" Leaffire yowled. She gave another warning cry. Redstar slid out of his den and warriors streamed from the warrior den. Leaffire caught a glimpse of Cheetahpaw shoving her way out of her den, followed quickly by Bouncepaw.

"Leave, Brightfire!" spat Thornshadow.

"Windclan is tired of Thunderclan. We don't need them acting like they're the rulers of the forest! And it's time to show you which Clan is the strongest! " Brightfire shouted, her green eyes gleaming.

Brightfire and Windclan leaped towards them, claws extended. The two Clans ripped and tore at each other.

Leaffire had a black she-cat gripped tightly in her paws. Quickly the young warrior pinned down the Windclan cat.

"Get out of here!" she screeched and bit down hard on her shoulder.

The black she-cat ran away. Thunderclan was winning. But suddenly a large cat-for Windclan- shoved Leaffire back. She recognized the scent immediately.

_Nightclaw!_ The black and gray tom was heading toward the nursery. He grabbed Skykit in his jaws. Another warrior that was with him scooped up Softkit. Skykit spat at the Windclan warrior and Softkit squealed with fear.

"Let her go, Nightclaw!" Birdfeather launched herself at the large Windclan warrior. Leaffire tried to get over there to help, but she was blocked by Jaystripe.

"This time you won't get away from me so easily!" he growled. "Sparrowflight can't help you."

He clawed her shoulder and Leaffire hissed in pain. Then she felt her amber eyes blaze. Birdfeather needed help and this cat was blocking her!

"Sparrowflight might not be able to help me," Leaffire snarled. "But I can help myself!"

She bowled over the tom and slammed his shoulders into the ground. "_Never_ let me catch you inside our territory again or crow-food will look good next to you!" she let her claws rake through his soft belly fur and he howled in pain. Leaffire released the tom and let him ran away. She needed to get to-

_Birdfeather! No!_ The pretty silver, black and white she-cat was being held down by Nightclaw. The tom was preparing to sink his teeth into the former Windclan she-cats throat.

"Get _off_ of my mother!" Cheetahpaw came from nowhere. The she-cat had grown big in the last few moons, obviously taking after her Shadowclan heritage. She pulled Nightclaw off and then it was like Leaffire was seeing a replay of what happened to her.

Cheetahpaw sank her claws into the back of Nightclaw's head. It was a death blow. And it was almost just like what happened to Leaffire when she had killed Marshstar. Leaffire knew there was no way Nightclaw could survive that blow. It would kill him instantly. But then Cheetahpaw clawed him again.

"No!" Leaffire flung her body over to the apprentice. "Cheetahpaw let him go."

"Why?" she cried. "He was always so horrible to my mother and my littermates and me. He would cuff us to hard. He turned the kits against me. I can't stop. Not until I know he's gone for good."

"He is, Cheetahpaw! He's dead!" Leaffire told her.

Cheetahpaw looked at her directly in the eyes. "How do you know?" she yowled. Leaffire was shocked and saddened by the pain in her eyes and in her voice.

"Because I killed Marshstar the same way." She said softly.

Cheetahpaw's mouth opened then closed. She backed away from Nightclaw's body. "I-I killed a cat? He-he's dead?"

Leaffire nodded. Cheetahpaw's dark green eyes were huge. "I can't believe- I didn't even realize- I don't-"

Leaffire felt her eyes fill with tears for the she-cat who had been through so much. "I know. I know."

"No you don't!" Cheetahpaw shrieked. "You won't ever understand."

Leaffire pressed comfortingly against the young she-cat. "I understand this."

Cheetahpaw sagged into her, like Leaffire was the only thing that could ever keep her safe.

"It's terrible. The guilt. I can't believe I killed him. He was mean and he needed to be stopped but I shouldn't have ended his life." Cheetahpaw was distraught.

"I know, I know. But you did it for your mother. That's the one thing that can help you. Do you remember the oath we take when we become warriors?" Leaffire asked.

Cheetahpaw nodded slowly. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code," she whispered, "and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Leaffire dipped her head. "Yes. You've already lived that oath, Cheetahpaw. You know what it's truly like to be a warrior."

Cheetahpaw raised her head slightly. "To be a warrior," she murmured. "To be a warrior."

The fighting had all but stopped. Brightfire was in the middle of snarling something at Thornshadow when she spotted Nightclaw's body.

"Nightclaw!" she screeched. The bright ginger she-cat touched her nose to his cold pelt. Then she turned to Leaffire. "You killed him, didn't you? You just love killing cats!"

Leaffire glanced at Cheetahpaw. Then she stepped forward.

"That's right-" Cheetahpaw cut her off.

"No, don't lie Leaffire." The she-cat said. Then she straitened up and raised her head all the way. "I killed Nightclaw. He was going to kill my mother."

A yowl of outrage came from the crowd and Leaffire watched as Tigerstripe, Birdfeather's new mate, pushed his way up.

Brightfire had twisted to face Redstar. "Is this what you teach your apprentices? The art of killing?"

Redstar's eyes held nothing but strength. "No. We teach them _loyalty_ to their family and to their Clan. I don't think Windclan knows what that is."

Brightfire barred her teeth and grabbed Nightclaw's body. She turned and walked out of camp without a backwards glance.

Redstar jumped up on Highrock. "Every cat with bad injures, go straight to Brighteyes' den. Sunpaw will treat the less injured out here."

Leaffire licked some of her wounds. She wondered when Windclan would be back.

8888888888888888888888888888 

The next morning, Leaffire saw Redstar making patrols. She turned to Ravenwing.

"Why's Redstar making the patrols?" she asked.

Ravenwing blinked. "Didn't you hear? Thornshadow was badly hurt in the battle."

"Is she going to make it?" Leaffire asked.

"Brighteyes' thinks so. But she's confined to the camp for a quarter moon." The black she-cat said.

_Great,_ Leaffire thought. Thornshadow's temper could be fierce. The she-cat would not be happy to be stuck in the camp. And they would all hear about it.

"Leaffire!" Redstar called. "Take a hunting patrol along the Shadowclan border. Renew the scent makers while you're at it. Don't provoke Shadowclan."

Leaffire nodded. "Which cats should I take?" she wondered.

Redstar shrugged. "Take four other cats. Choose which ones you want."

The spotted warrior hurried away. "Snakeheart, Pinefoot, Graymist and Honeypaw. You want to come with me on a hunting patrol?" she asked.

The three warriors nodded and Honeypaw leaped up. The cats headed for the gorse tunnel but then Pinefoot's young kits appeared behind him. Nightkit and Skykit were leading them.

"Pinefoot, Pinefoot!" squeaked Skykit.

"Can we come with you?" Nightkit asked.

"Where are you going?" asked Sorrelkit.

Softkit hung back but Blizzardkit was circling his father.

"Kits!" Willowlight hurried over to them. "Sorry." She told Leaffire.

Leaffire purred. "It's fine."

Willowlight turned back to her kits. "Now, come along kits."

"Aww," Nightkit and Skykit chorused. "Can we please go?"

"Of course." Willowlight purred. "When you're apprentices."

The young queen herded her kits back towards the nursery. Pinefoot looked marginally embarrassed but Leaffire could easily see the love in his face.

Graymist purred. "We should go, Leaffire."

Honeypaw _mrrrowed _with laughter. "Yeah, before Pinefoot falls on his face!"

"Hey-" Pinefoot started but Leaffire, her mother and her mother's apprentice took off. Snakeheart gave the new father an amused glance before taking off after the three she-cats.

Leaffire scented the air. She flicked her tail to Pinefoot and Snakeheart.

"Redstar wants us to remark the Shadowclan border. Go do that will you? I think I can smell rabbit." She whispered.

The two toms nodded and headed off. Leaffire dropped into a crouch and readied herself to grab a sparrow that was trying to tug out a worm. She caught it easily and hurried to join Snakeheart and Pinefoot. Honeypaw had mandged to grab a vole.

When the three she-cats arrived at the Shadowclan border, Snakeheart and Pinefoot were almost done marking it. Honeypaw tasted the air.

"Rabbit!" she purred and raced away.

"Honeypaw!" Graymist yelled after her apprentice. The young she-cat didn't seem to hear her.

Graymist sighed. "Apprentices," she muttered.

The other three cats in the patrol exchanged looks. Not even Pinefoot had had an apprentice. they didn't know what Graymist meant.

Suddenly the warriors heard a snarl rip into the air. Snakeheart looked at Leaffire.

"You don't think…"

"Honeypaw!" Graymist called and bounded forward. The other three warriors followed her to find Honeypaw trapped under the paws of a Shadowclan she-cat.

"Would you mind telling us," the brown and ginger she-cat flicked her tail to her patrol, "what this apprentice was doing on our territory?"

Leaffire looked down at Honeypaw. The fluffy, golden she-cat looked terrified.

"Let her up." Leaffire ordered the Shadowclan cat. She had seen her at Gatherings but she never had gotten her name.

The she-cats blue eyes narrowed but she let the thunerclan apprentice go.

"Honeypaw, come here," Graymist said. The small she-cat darted past the bristling Shadowclan patrol. Graymist took a step forward.

"I'm very sorry, Foxstrom. She was chasing a rabbit and must have crossed your markers by mistake." The gray she-cat explained.

Foxstorm bristled. "She shouldn't have crossed the line." She snapped.

Pinefoot tasted the air. "The scent markers are faint. It was a honesty mistake."

The tom next to Foxstorm thrust his head forward. "We're remarking it. dont cross it in the future."

Leaffire dipped her head to the older warrior. "Sootwhisker, we are very sorry. It will not happen again."

Foxstorm glared at them. "It better not." She growled and led her patrol away.

Graymist sighed and turned to her apprentice. "What have I told you about crossing the scent markers? You're lucky Shadowclan didn't shred you!"

Honeypaw lowered her head. "I know. I'm sorry. All I could scent was rabbit and it would feed the Clan for days like Ravenwing's could. I just wanted my Clan to have the best food. You won't tell Redstar will you?"

Graymist looked to Leaffire who shrugged. Graymist sighed again.

"No, not this time. Let's catch some prey and get back to camp.

Later, Leaffire dug up her sparrow. She also carried a thrush with her.

_Why was Shadowclan being so nice? Normally they would have shredded us! And last Gathering they took Windclan's side. Do they have something planned? Or is it just my imagination?_

Leaffire asked Snakeheart about it but he just thought it was nothing. Leaffire remembered the burning anger in Brightfire's eyes as she dragged Nightclaw out of Thunderclan.

_They'll be back. And who knows who they'll bring with them._

* * *

**Does anybody? Cause I'm not quite sure. Again planning is not my strong point. I don't think this fic will hace too many more chapters. Probably around five more. But keep an eye out for the sequel. What do you think of the title Shimmering Dawn? **

**The next chapter will have a time jump of two moons. I want Smokekit, Moonkit and Spiderkit to be apprentices. **

**Thank you for reading and remember to review please!**


	17. Love?

**Yes, it's me again. I updated twice in one day! This chapter isn't as long about 2,700. I was kind of rushing so sorry.**

**A big thank you goes to Twilightmoon, Kitko Hime, Kimgal99, Me is Skyfire and Blazzer12.**

**Kimgal99: Thank you for pointing that out.**

**Okay, keep on reading!**

Leaffire was asleep in the warriors den. She and her sisters were the youngest warriors so they slept on the edge of the den. The spotted warrior felt her tail twitch and then something sharp dug into it.

Her head snapped up and she whisked her tail away. Four tiny kits stared up at her.

"Skykit!" Leaffire pulled herself to her paws. "What are you doing?"

Skykit, Sorrelkit, Softkit and Birdfeather's only she-kit, Featherkit, stared up at her. Moonkit, Skykit's best friend and the oldest she-kit was with her mother, Lilystream, and her father, Brackenwing. Moonkit and her two brothers, Spiderkit and Smokekit, were becoming apprentices today.

Two moons had passed since Cheetahpaw had killed Nightclaw in the Windclan attack. As well as Lilystream's kits becoming apprentices, Cheetahpaw and her brother and sister were becoming warriors.

Birdfeather and Sparrowflight had both had their kits. Birdfeather had given birth to four kits. Three of them were toms and Featherkit was the only she-cat. Sparrowflight, however, had given birth to three toms.

Leaffire had been trying to rest because she had been on dawn patrol. But the four she-kits came by and woke her up.

"Kits, you know you're not supposed to be in the warriors den." Leaffire chided.

Skykit pouted. "We're bored. No one will play with us!"

Leaffire sighed. She knew if she didn't get some cat for them to play with, she would have to do it.

"What about Pinefoot?" she asked. The black and white tom always had time for his kits.

Sorrelkit shook her head. "He's on hunting patrol."

"Well, what's Willowlight doing?" Leaffire wondered.

"She went with Pinefoot." Squeaked Softkit. The young she-cat had grown but she was still easily the smallest of her littermates.

"Can't you play with Birdfeather or Sparrowflight?" she questioned. She loved the kits but Leaffire was really tired.

Featherkit shook her tiny head. "Sparrowflight is napping and Birdfeather is taking care of Foxkit. He hurt his eye earlier."

_There goes my nap._ Leaffire thought. "Alright, kits. Let's go play moss-ball."

"Yay!" the kits cried and scampered out of the warriors den.

Leaffire settled down. "Okay, whoever gets me the moss-ball first will have a head start. Now, go see if Sunleaf has any moss!"

The group of kits charged toward the medicine cat den and Leaffire winced when she thought of how angry Sunleaf would be with her.

Sunleaf, Leaffire's sister, was the medicine cat apprentice. She had gotten her full name at the last half-moon. She also had a bit of a temper and since she couldn't take it out on the kits for messing up her herbs, she would probably take it out on Leaffire later.

A little later Sunleaf herself appeared from the den with Skykit in her jaws. Softkit, Sorrelkit and Featherkit trailed after her. Softkit held a moss ball in her mouth.

Sunleaf dropped Skykit on the ground next to Leaffire. "Did you tell them to go into my den?" she asked.

"Well…"

"Leaffire! Brighteyes and I are trying to restock all the herbs we don't have! Thank Starclan it's almost greenleaf or some of the things they squished I would never be able to find!"

Leaffire turned to the kits. "Why didn't you ask Sunleaf?"

The four she-cats exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Kits-" luckily for the young kits and Leaffire, Sunleaf was cut off.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a meeting!" Redstar yowled.

Leaffire, the kits and Sunleaf turned to Highrock even though Leaffire could still feel waves of irritation coming off Sunleaf.

Cheetahpaw, Bouncepaw and Honeypaw sat under the Highrock and Moonkit, Spiderkit and Smokekit sat near their parents.

"Cats of Thunderclan, it is almost greenleaf! Thunderclan is stronger than ever and I think it is time to prove it. Cheetahpaw, Bouncepaw and Honeypaw please step forward."

The three apprentices stepped forward together and even Cheetahpaw, the normally indifferent she-cat, looked excited.

Redstar continued. "I, Redstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors…" Leaffire watched the ancient ceremony take place and thought about what had happened to Cheetahpaw just two moons ago.

The young she-cat had killed Nightclaw, a senior warrior of Windclan. The tom had hated Leaffire because she had almost beaten him as an apprentice. Cheetahpaw had killed him defending her mother, Birdfeather when she had still been pregnant with Cheetahpaw's half brothers and half sister. Cheetahpaw had done what Leaffire had done and the two she-cats had become closer that way. They were now very good friends.

Redstar's voice faded back in. "Cheetahpaw, Honeypaw and Bouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

The three littermates chorused. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Cheetahpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cheetahclaw. Starclan honors your determination and your bravery and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."

Redstar went on to give Honeypaw the name of Honeypool and Bouncepaw the name of Bouncetalon.

The Clan welcomed them and Redstar gave Moonkit, Smokekit and Spiderkit their apprentice names. Spiderpaw's mentor was Pinefoot, Smokepaw's mentor was Bearfur and Moonpaw's mentor was Thornshadow. Moonpaw was obviously very pleased to have the deputy as her mentor.

Skykit was running rings around Moonpaw and Thornshadow. "Just wait until I'm an apprentice!" she was saying. "I'm gonna be the best apprentice ever!"

Leaffire thought back to her apprentice days and remembered that's all she'd ever wanted to. A picture of Stormstrike appeared in front of her eyes. They were supposed to meet tonight.

_When did things get so complicated?_ She wondered.

8888888888888888888888

Sunleaf's POV

Sunleaf led the kits back to the nursery. Willowlight leaped up when she saw them.

"Sunleaf! Oh, I'm so sorry. Were they bothering you?"

The small ginger she-cat shook her head. "No, no. they were fine."

Willowlight nodded to the medicine cat apprentice and hurried her kits and Featherkit into the nursery.

Sunleaf felt something annoying buzzing in her ear. She went inside her den, expecting it to stop when she got inside. But it didn't. She placed a paw over her ear but it was still buzzing. Finally Sunleaf just gave up and fell asleep.

"Well, it's about time!" a voice snapped. She looked up and saw Sagepool, the medicine cat before Brighteyes and Darkblaze, the medicine cat that had taught Sagepool.

Darkblaze was a dark silver she-cat with a fierce temper. It was her who had snapped at Sunleaf.

"What's going on? Does Starclan have an omen for me?" Sunleaf asked, ignoring Darkblaze like usual.

Sagepool titled his brown tabby head. "Not quite an omen. Just a warning. Come with us."

The two Starclan cats led Sunleaf to a clearing were lots and lots of cats were gathered. They sat next to a gray tabby she knew and two other cats she didn't. The gray tabby dipped his head to her.

"Jayfeather," Sunleaf greeted him. "What's going on?"

He beckoned her closer. "Just watch and stay quiet. We are deciding what to do."

A blue-gray she-cat was sitting in the front of the crowd. Next to her was a dusky brown she-cat.

"But Bluestar, she shouldn't be able to meet him! It's not part of the warrior code." The brown she-cat said.

Bluestar nodded. "Mousefur, I understand your concern but sometimes things like this just need to happen. We cannot see what the outcome of this will be but it could be very good."

A cat Sunleaf knew stepped forward. "Bluestar, may I speak?" it was Flowerclaw! And Grassfern stood beside her.

"Of course, Flowerclaw." Bluestar said, dipping her head.

"She might not have chosen what is right now, but we know she thinks they are just friends. If we keep it that way, everything can be avoided." Flowerclaw said.

Sunleaf was still trying to figure this out when Sandstorm spoke. "Flowerclaw, I respect this but you don't really think this problem will go away, do you? This is enabling her to become a stronger warrior! The seeds have been planted. They will not wash away!"

Firestar was sitting next to his mate. "I agree with Sandstorm. This is not something that will go away. We have to face it head on. She is not doing any harm."

A black she-cat shook her head. "But it could. They are both breaking the warrior code, Firestar!"

Jayfeather raised his head. "Hollyleaf, I understand why you feel this way but she is doing the right thing. We need to let things unfold."

Bramblestar, a cat Sunleaf had seen before, disagreed. "Jayfeather, we must stop this. It's going against everything we know."

One of the two cats sitting next to Jayfeather flicked her ears angrily. "No, Bramblestar. This is right. In some ways it is wrong, yes. But she must follow her heart. _That_ is where the most wisdom lies."

"Or the most foolishness," Yellowfang, an old medicine cat hissed.

The she-cat who had just spoken shrugged. "Possibly. But in this case it is wisdom."

"I agree with Silverstream!" called a gray tom from not too far away.

"Enough!" Bluestar said. "We will vote. Everyone who thinks they should be left alone, go to that side of the hollow. Everyone who thinks we should do something, go to that side.

She spotted Flowerclaw joining the side in favor of doing something and then saw Grassfern, after a brief hesitation, went to the opposite side. Sagepool joined her and then Darkblaze but only after rolling her eyes about it. By the end, it was obvious that more cats then not thought "they" should be left alone.

Firestar nodded. He had been one the "left alone" side. "It is settled. We shall just watch. Nothing will be done."

A couple cats grumbled but they all disbanded. Finally Jayfeather, Sagepool, Darkblaze and Sunleaf were the only cats left.

"What is going on?" she asked looking first at Sagepool and then at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather sighed. "Come with me, Sunleaf." He led her to a pool were the cats had all gathered around. "This is where we watch over the Clans. We can see any cat at any time anywhere." He touched it gently with his nose. "And this is what we were just watching."

The pool shimmered then showed a vision of two cats playing. They were both warriors. And they were both cats Sunleaf knew.

One was a gray tom called Stormstrike. When Sunleaf looked at the other one, she was shocked. She backed away and shook her head.

_No! No, it can't be!_

It was Leaffire. It was her sister.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Leaffire POV

Stormstrike pressed close to Leaffire. Leaffire purred. "Thanks for meeting me."

The Riverclan tom looked at her. "We've been meeting forever, Leaffire."

"I know. But thanks anyway." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Leaffire, I have to tell you something…" Stormstrike said, trailing off.

"Yes?" she asked. Stormstrike shuffled his paws.

"I really like you. I-I think I'm in love with you, Leaffire."

Leaffire backed away. "But-but the warrior code. I-we can't love each other! You're from Riverclan!"

The gray tom lowered his head. "I know. But I just can't help it. Everything about you is just so perfect, Leaffire. In Riverclan, every cat wants me to take a mate. But I don't want any other she-cat then you."

A warm feeling exploded in Leaffire's stomach. She didn't want a mate… or maybe she didn't a mate that wasn't Stormstrike.

"Stormstrike, I can't. This just can't happen. I…I'm so sorry." Leaffire ran her paws spiriting back to her camp. She didn't look back. She knew if she did, she would have to go back to him.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Stormstrike's POV

The gray tom let himself fall to the ground. _Frog-brain! You know how much she cares about her Clan!_ Stormstrike tried to make himself feel sorry for what he had done but he just couldn't do it. He loved Leaffire. There was never any doubt.

He glanced up. The sun hadn't risen yet but he should be getting back to camp. It was almost dawn. As the gray tom pulled himself up, he heard rustling. Then a voice called through the bushes.

"Leaffire! Leaffire come here!"

Stormstrike stiffened and prepared to race back to his camp. But then a small ginger she-cat burst into the clearing.

It was Sunleaf, the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice and Leaffire sister. She recognized him immediately.

"You!" she growled. "Where is my sister?"

Stormstrike tried to look innocent. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't bother. I know you two have been meeting together. Now, where is she?" Sunleaf snapped.

"She-she left." Stormstrike told her. He was tired of lying.

"Why? What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Stormstrike snapped back. When had Sunleaf become so strong-willed?

Her amber eyes- so alike to Leaffire's it was almost cruel- stared at him. "You're lying." She hissed. "What…did…you…DO?!"

Stormstrike flinched and then whispered. "I told her I loved her."

Sunleaf was stunned. "You-you what?"

"I told her I loved her! And she ran off!" Stormstrike curled his lip. "Are you happy now?"

"Wait, she didn't say I love you back?" Sunleaf asked.

Stormstrike stared at her. "Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

Sunleaf started like she had just remembered he was there. "Oh, sorry. I'll go talk to her. See you…later." And the ginger pelted she-cat jumped back in the undergrowth.

Stormstrike blinked. Then he shook his head. It was time to get back to his camp.

8888888888888888888888888

Stormstrike swam back to his side of the river. He caught a trout while he was at it. When the gray tom arrived it was almost dawn. His sister, Sunheart and the deputy, Blackfox were already up.

"Stormstrike!" Sunheart said. His sister hurried over to him. The tom dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile and licked his paw.

"Where were you?" Sunheart asked.

Stormstrike flicked his tail at the trout. "Hunting." He answered shortly.

Sunheart's blue gaze pierced him. "You know you're a terrible liar. Where you out with Leaffire again?"

Stormstrike's jaw dropped. How many other cats knew he had been sneaking off to see Leaffire?

"I've known forever, Stormstrike," Sunheart said, rolling her eyes. "Now, what happened?"

The Riverclan warrior told her the whole story. Sunheart was shocked by the end of it.

"You're lucky she did that. Maybe now you can have a normal life. And get a mate without breaking the warrior code." Sunheart told him.

He nodded even though he knew it was a lie. He would never love any other cat then Leaffire.

8888888888888888888888888888 

At sunhigh Maplestar walked out of the den with Blackfox and his mate, Cloudfoot. He called the Clan together.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather to hear my words!" he yowled. The cats slid out of dens or turned to look at the Riverclan leader.

"The only reason we have not taken the Sunningrocks back is because I thought we might need help from Thunderclan. But now it is obvious that Windclan and Shadowclan have not formed an allegiance. And it is time to retake the Sunningrocks!" Maplestar announced. "Darktail, Leopardpelt, Beetlepatch, Hailnose, Hazeleyes, Lionfur, Streamfur, Shimmerflower, Sunheart, Flowerdust, Stormstrike, Petalpaw, Badgerpaw and Foxpaw. You will be attacking with myself and Blackfox. Every other cat will guard the camp! We leave now!" he ordered.

When they reached the border they saw Thunderclan cats either hunting or stretched out on the rocks.

"Riverclan, attack!" screeched Maplestar as he launched himself across the river.

The last thing Stormstrike saw before fur started flying was Leaffire's burning amber eyes.

**Sooo, yes I updated twice today. I just couldn't help myself. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. So sad. But there will be a sequel. I think I like the name Shimmering Dawn. What about you?**

**Like I said, this story is coming to a close. There will be about three or four more chapters. In other news, did you like Cheetahclaw's, Honeypool's and Bouncetalon's names? I hope so.**

**Remember to review please!**


	18. Darkness and Love

**Hello! How are you guys doing? Anyways thank you Twilightmoon, Kitko Hime and Mistylight for reviewing.**

**Yes, it's me. I am BF5BDlover. I changed my pen name. Here's the next chapter for ya'll **

Leaffire leaped out of the way of a Riverclan cat. She couldn't believe they were attacking now. Elders and the older kits were out here, along with one hunting patrol and a few other cats enjoying the sunshine.

Willowlight snarled at a cat that came to close to Skykit. "Skykit come here!" the young queen hissed.

Thornshadow, who was leading the hunting patrol, whipped around to her apprentice Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, get the kits out of here!"

Moonpaw nodded and turned around. "Skykit, Softkit, Sorrelkit, Nightkit and Blizzardkit we have to go!" the apprentice didn't give Skykit or Nightkit a chance to argue. She scooped up Skykit and pressed the others to the edge of the forest.

Leaffire leaped at an apprentice trying to attack Moonpaw. She easily threw the tabby she-cat away.

"Get off the Sunningrocks!" Leaffire spat. "They're ours!"

A tiny body flashed past Leaffire and the apprentice. Moonpaw yowled after it. "Nightkit, get back here!"

The young apprentice was too busy holding the other kits. Leaffire clawed at the apprentice, her eyes on Nightkit. Honeypool came appeared.

"Go get him. I'll see this off." The golden she-cat said and lunged at the Riverclan apprentice.

Leaffire backed away and bolted after Nightkit.

"Willowlight!" he yowled. "I want to help you!"

The tortoiseshell queen twisted around, her green eyes wide. "Nightkit-"

The she-cat she had been fighting pushed her down and started to claw her.

"Willowlight!" shrieked Nightkit.

Leaffire shoved the she-cat off the queen. She spun to her friend. "Willowlight, help Moonpaw get your kits back to camp. I'll finish off this piece of crow-food."

The young queen nodded and grabbed Nightkit. She carried him over to Moonpaw, who was still struggling to hold the kits.

The cat Willowlight had been fighting, a she-cat named Darktail, stood and when she looked at Leaffire, the Riverclan cat's eyes widened.

"You!" she spat. "You killed my mate!"

_Oh, perfect. _"Marshstar was your mate?" Leaffire asked.

"Yes!" she snarled. "And it's only fitting that you should die too." Darktail leaped and clawed her to the ground.

Again and again the enraged she-cat raked her claws over Leaffire's stomach and shoulder. Leaffire hissed in pain and struggled to get free.

Finally, she slipped out of Darktail's grasp. Leaffire managed to claw Darktail back.

"You can't kill me!" she spat.

Darktail snarled. "Watch me."

The white she-cat with a black tail leaped again, this time targeting her back. And her neck.

8888888888888888888888888888 

Snakeheart's POV

_Where is she? I have to find her._ The brown tabby tom lashed a white paw at a gray tom. It pushed him back and Snakeheart dodged around him.

He was looking for Leaffire. He needed to find her. This was _Riverclan_. Leaffire had killed their leader. Some of them would be out of blood.

Finally, he saw her. She was bleeding profusely but she still clawed at a white and black she-cat. Snakeheart remembered who the she-cat was. It was a cat named Darktail and she had been Marshstar's mate.

"Leaffire!" Snakeheart shouted. He pinned down Darktail and then turned to the spotted warrior. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah?" she answered. Blood was streaming from her shoulder and her belly.

"No, you're not. Go back to camp. You can't help us anymore. I got this." Snakeheart ordered.

Leaffire nodded and made her way through the writhing mass of cats. Snakeheart wondered if she was really going to do what he told her to do.

_I'll protect her at any cost._ He thought, raking his claws down Darktail's flank. _After all, I love her._

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Leaffire's POV

The spotted warrior staggered into the fighting cats. Snakeheart had told her to go back to camp. He was crazy to think she would do that. Her Clanmates needed her. She would stay and fight.

Almost immediately a Riverclan slammed into her. It was a young tom. Leaffire batted him away. He was thrown into Bouncetalon who finished the job.

Suddenly, Leaffire was on the ground. A she-cat stalked her in anger. It was Shimmerflower.

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Shimmerflower?" Leaffire asked.

"Yes," the she-cat hissed. She leaped at the Thunderclan warrior. "You killed my father. You killed him for no reason. You should die."

Leaffire shifted away from the Riverclan warrior. "I never meant to kill Marshstar. It was an accident."

Shimmerflower leaped again. Leaffire twisted away from her. She was already badly injured thanks to Darktail.

"I am going to kill you, Leaffire. Just like you killed my father. You might have escaped Darktail but I will kill you." Shimmerflower grabbed her tail. Leaffire hissed in pain and tugged it free.

"Kill me then! I did not mean to kill Marshstar. It just happened." Leaffire told her.

Shimmerflower ignored her and pinned the spotted she-cat down, her teeth at Leaffire's throat.

"Now you die. Say hello to my father when you see him!" Shimmerflower snarled.

Leaffire closed her eyes, ready for the pain. The only thought on her mind was Stormstrike. A vision of him, his light gray pelt with dark gray flecks. His green eyes.

_Stormstrike, I __**do**__ love you. I wish I could have told you that. Good-bye. _

The teeth hit her neck and she felt the ripping of fur and skin. Darkness flooded her vision. The pain began to fade. There was nothing left.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Stormstrike's POV

Stormstrike fought off a Thunderclan warrior. He looked around for Leaffire. He needed to keep away from her. The gray tom knew he wouldn't be able to fight her.

As he was looking around, he spotted something that jerked his heart. Shimmerflower's teeth were in Leaffire's neck.

_No! Leaffire!_ The thought exploded in his mind. She couldn't die!

Before he could even think he had bounded over to the she-cats. Shimmerflower didn't even glance up at him. Without the slightest hesitation Stormstrike ripped Shimmerflower off Leaffire's body.

Shimmerflower shrieked in surprise as her body was flung away.

Stormstrike ignored his Clanmate.

"Leaffire!" he shouted in her ear. "Leaffire, please wake up!"

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

Leaffire's POV

The darkness was jarred but not gone. Leaffire's eyes remained tightly closed.

_If I wake up, all there will be is more pain. _She thought. A familiar voice sliced through the rest of the darkness.

"Leaffire, you have to wake up!" it shouted. "Please!"

She knew that voice. Where had she heard it before? It sounded so familiar.

"Starclan, please. She isn't dead. She can't be dead! Leaffire, you have to wake up!"

_Why is the voice telling me to wake up? If I do I will be in so much pain._

The darkness had a numbing feeling. The pain was nearly gone.

"No, no please!" the voice was still crying out to her. For some reason, Leaffire didn't want the voice to be upset. "I'm begging you-"

The voice was cut off and snarling broke out.

"You saved her!" another voice snarled. It was cruel. "Why? _Why?_" it growled. "She _killed _Marshstar."

The first voice was back. "I love her, Shimmerflower."

Silence was in the air. Then the cruel voice broke it and this time it held a little anguish.

"You-you can't. You're supposed to love _me_!" it whispered.

"But I don't," the first voice snapped. "And I will never forgive you if she dies."

More snarling erupted and then a squeal of pain. A new voice entered the mix.

"Can we trust you?" it asked.

The first voice responded. "Yes."

"Okay," the newest voice said. "I don't think she's dead yet... try to wake her up."

"Leaffire," this time the first voice was gentle. "Leaffire, wake up. I need you to stay with me."

Leaffire wanted to go. But the pain…

"Go to him," Leaffire's vision shimmered and then a silver she-cat appeared in front of her. "Pain can be healed. Follow your heart." She whispered.

Leaffire nodded and the darkness faded away. She opened her amber eyes and saw her beloved light gray tom.

"Stormstrike, I'm back." She murmured.

Her love pressed his muzzle to hers. "Leaffire! Oh, Leaffire I thought I'd lost you."

The spotted warrior gave a dry purr. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She whispered.

Stormstrike looked at her straight in the eyes. "I never want to get rid of you. I love you, Leaffire. I always have and I always will."

She believed him. She could see it flooding his green eyes.

"I love you, too Stormstrike." Leaffire said quietly. And then she slipped into the darkness again.

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Leaffire awoke again. This time, she was in a dark cave. She smelled the herbs and realized it was the medicine cat den.

As soon as she stirred, a gray tom, who was lying next to her, woke up. It was Stormstrike.

"You're awake!" he purred.

"Yeah," Leaffire purred back. "But what are you doing in my camp?"

Stormstrike looked down. "Oh, right. Well, when Shimmerflower told Maplestar what I had done, he banished me. I asked Redstar if I could come back to the camp with you and he said yes."

"Oh, Stormstrike, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

The light gray tom flicked his tail. "It's okay. I'm going to ask Redstar if I can join Thunderclan. Then we can be together."

Leaffire blinked with shock. "Really? You want to join Thunderclan?" she asked.

Stormstrike nodded. "I can't go back to Riverclan and I thought this way we could truly be mates." He hesitated. "You know if you want to be."

Leaffire snorted. "Are you kidding? Of course I want to be mates with you!"

Stormstrike pressed closer to her and purred so hard she could feel his body vibrating. "I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too." Leaffire said. She had never felt so sure about anything.

Brighteyes appeared in the den. "Out, Stormstrike. Redstar wants you and I need to check Leaffire."

Stormstrike nodded and pulled himself up. "I'll come back and see you later." He said before he padded out of the medicine cat den.

Brighteyes stared at the cobwebs dressing Leaffire's fur. "You'll be better soon. How long have you been meeting Stormstrike?" she asked.

Leaffire flinched. "For a long time. Ever since we were apprentices." She whispered.

Brighteyes nodded. "Do you know the prophecy?" she asked.

The spotted warrior did a double take. "The prophecy?"

"The fire burns on one?" the medicine cat tilted her head.

"How did you know?" Leaffire asked. Brighteyes sighed.

"I don't know too much. All I know is Sagepool came to me and said "_the fire still burns. The oak's heart still beats. The thistle's claws still stretch.'_"

Leaffire lowered her head. "I was hoping you would know more than me. All I can figure out is _"the fire"_ must be Firestar. He and his daughter, Leafpool visited me in a dream when I was an apprentice. They told me some cats like you and I still have Firestar's blood."

The medicine cat blinked in surprise. Then she nodded. "Of course it is possible. But I wonder what the other thing mean. _The oak's heart._ Hmm." Brighteyes wondered.

The two she-cats were confused. Sunleaf walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

Brighteyes looked at her apprentice. "Have you had any dreams lately?" she asked.

Sunleaf nodded. "Yes. I dreamt of Sagepool and the medicine cat before him, Darkblaze. They took me to a place where there were lots of Starclan cats. They kept saying "_her." _I figured out they were talking about you," she flicked her ears to her sister, "but I can't understand why."

Leaffire suddenly felt trapped. She had no idea why but she turned to Brighteyes.

"May I go outside, Brighteyes?" she asked. Brighteyes nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes just don't go into the forest." Leaffire agreed and padded out of the den.

Her sisters where waiting for her when she got out.

"Leaffire!" Blacksong cried. She raced up to her and licked the spotted she-cats shoulder. Ravenwing followed quickly.

"Hey!" Leaffire said happily.

Ravenwing quickly touched her nose to the spotted warrior and then backed away. "What were you thinking? Meeting a Riverclan warrior?" she asked.

Leaffire flushed. "I'm… I don't know?"

Blacksong flicked her tail. "That's right, you don't. Yeah, sure sis. You totally _looove_ him." She purred.

The spotted ginger she-cat rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe. But how much do you _looove_ Bouncetalon?" she asked Blacksong.

It was Blacksong's turn to flush. She licked her paw. "Well, he is very nice." She said embarrassed.

In a rare show of joking, Ravenwing _mrrrowed _with laughter. "I knew it!" she purred.

Graymist walked up to her daughters. "Oh, stop that! You all have time to moon over toms later."

Leaffire flicked her tail at her mother's swollen belly. "What about you, mom? You seem to moon over Whiteheart quite a bit!" she purred.

Her mother licked her chest fur. "That's not the point. Redstar wants to speak with you. Stormstrike is already up there." Graymist told her daughter.

The injured warrior nodded and headed to Redstar's den.

When she got inside, Leaffire spotted Redstar, her mate Stormstrike and Thornshadow all talking. They turned to her when she arrived.

"Ah, Leaffire. We were just deciding what to do." Redstar mewed.

"With what?" Leaffire blinked.

Thornshadow sighed loudly. "With you and Stormstrike, of course. Longscar and Adderpelt believe it was wrong for you to love him and you both should be banished. Dawntail, Cinderfang and Snakeheart agree. Ashheart, Swiftclaw and Hawktail all think you should stay but Stormstrike should go. Birdfeather, Lilystream, Willowlight, Tigerstripe, Pinefoot, Honeypool, Cheetahclaw, Ravenwing and Blacksong think you both should stay. Everyone else is undecided."

Leaffire was shocked. _Snakeheart_, her very best friend, thought she should be banished? And Pinefoot and Cheetahclaw thought Stormstrike and she should stay? _Wow, I didn't expect that._

Redstar nodded slowly. "Do you have anything to say on the matter?" he asked.

"Yes. I think I should follow my heart. A wise cat once told me to trust my heart. And I believe her. She said love, any kind of love, wasn't a mistake. She was right." Leaffire said. She was shaking in her fur but she would stand by Stormstrike.

"I agree." Redstar meowed. "I think Stormstrike will make a good addition to Thunderclan. You both can stay."

Stormstrike looked at her, happiness and excitement gleaming in his eyes. Leaffire purred.

"I will announce it to the Clan." He said and padded out of the den.

Thornshadow looked at them with narrowed eyes but she turned and followed Redstar. Leaffire shifted closer to Stormstrike.

"Will you miss Riverclan?" she asked.

Stormstrike shook his head. "I don't think so. I trust my heart too. And it led me to you. My place is where ever you are, my love."

And the two cats pressed closer together and twined their tails. It was finally perfect.

But perfection only lasted so long.

**This is NOT the last chapter. I will have another one up soon. But there is only like one or two more. If you hadn't guessed already, I pretty much make things up as I go along. **

**Not reviewing is evil! And I update faster when more people review. It tells me there is someone out there that really wants to read this! If I get five reviews, I'll update today. So if you don't want to be evil and you do want faster updates, review, review, REVIEW! **


	19. Hate

**This…this is the last official chapter! There will be another one but it will be an epilogue. So this is the last chapter that is really a chapter! It is in this chapter that you will see the true foe of Leaffire. This book was almost a prequel of the books yet to come!**

**Thank you Me is Skyfire, Kitko Hime, Mistylight and Twilightmoon for reviewing.**

**Me is Skyfire: I posted chapter 17 the same day as chapter 16, just later. Leaffire will have kits but probably after Willowlight's kits become warriors. And I do have names picked out but whoever is my hundredth reviewer (if there is one) will get to add one kit to her litter!**

**Twilightmoon: Yes, he did. That will play a part in later chapters**

**Now, on to the story!**

Stormstrike batted gently at his mate. A half-moon had passed since he had joined Thunderclan. He found it very comfortable and even Dawntail and Cinderfang were beginning to stand to be around him. Leaffire had become even closer to Cheetahclaw after Snakeheart continued to ignore her.

Right now, she was sharing a mouse with Stormstrike. She noted Bouncetalon and Blacksong sitting close together. The two had become very, very close.

Redstar was talking with Thornshadow, Brackenwing and Dawntail. The two littermates were now the most senior warriors in the Clan. Stormstrike saw Leaffire looking at them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

Leaffire shrugged. "Probably whether you should come to the Gathering or not." There was a Gathering in two days. It was the first Gathering since Stormstrike had joined Thunderclan. Actually, it was the first one since Sparrowflight and Birdfeather had kitted.

Redstar nodded to the three warriors and flicked his tail to Thornshadow. She stood and called out to the cats.

"Thunderclan, there will be a Gathering in two nights. The cats who will attend are Dawntail, Lilystream, Spottedfalcon, Cinderfang, Adderclaw, Moonpaw, Spiderpaw, Blacksong, Ravenwing, Leaffire, Stormstrike, Honeypool, Cheetahclaw and Smokepaw." She announced.

Stormstrike's fur bushed out with excitement. They had decided to take him! He was being accepted into Thunderclan. Leaffire purred happily and barely even glanced at an angry Snakeheart.

Snakeheart had pulled back his lips in a snarl. He was absolutely furiously. He had always loved Leaffire. Ever since they were apprentices. And she chose a Riverclan fish-face! How was he any better than him? Honeypool glanced at Snakeheart. She flicked him with her tail.

"You can't keep mooning over her." Honeypool whispered. Snakeheart looked at the she-cat in surprise. How did she know? Honeypool rolled her eyes. "I've seen you look at her. A blind kit could see it."

"I don't moon over her!" the brown tabby snapped.

Honeypool gave him a doubting look. "Hmm, sure. But if you did moon over her and this was happening, you should move on to someone else. You can't stay stuck on her."

"Whatever!" Snakeheart snarled and stalked away to the warriors den.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Later in the day, Leaffire was padding into camp. She was carrying a mouse and a plump vole. She and Stormstrike had been hunting all afternoon and they had had a great time.

On her way to the fresh-kill pile, the young warrior dipped her head to Thornshadow, who was standing by the pile, picking out a fat starling.

As the spotted ginger warrior dropped her prey into the pile, Shimmerflower bounded through the gorse tunnel. The cream and amber she-cat was winded and her eyes were half crazed.

The whole Clan turned to look at the Riverclan warrior. Redstar stepped forward.

"Shimmerflower?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Does Riverclan need something?"

Shimmerflower nodded. "Yes, Riverclan needs some badly." She mewed softly. Leaffire felt the fur on her spine lift up.

Redstar looked confused when she didn't say what _it_ was. "Well?" the black and red tom questioned. "What is it?"

Shimmerflower's claws unsheathed. "For her to be killed!" she yowled and leaped at Leaffire

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

For Leaffire, everything slowed down. She could see every piece of dirt on Shimmerflower's pelt. She could see Shimmerflower's amber eyes blazing with an icy fury. And she could see the gleam of Shimmerflower's out stretched claw heading directly for her neck.

Leaffire knew they were going to pierce her throat. She wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the Riverclan warrior's deadly claws.

Suddenly, the she-cat caught a quick movement in the corner of her eyes. A black and silver blur shot in front of her. A well muscled body pushed her back. Instead of Leaffire, Shimmerflower's claws sank into that blur. The blur was Thornshadow.

Shimmerflower shrieked with rage. She said her claws out of the Thunderclan deputy and Thornshadow dropped to the ground. The crazy Riverclan cat knelt beside her.

"How dare you stop my vengeance on Leaffire! You deserve to die!" she raised her fore paw to slash to silver and black she-cat again when Suntail bowled her over. The two she-cats hissed at each other furiously and it seemed to wake up the rest of the camp. Bearfur, Hawktail, and Cinderfang helped Suntail hold down Shimmerflower and Redstar, Graymist and Brighteyes hurried to Thornshadow's side.

Brighteyes felt the wound on the deputy's neck. She turned to Sunleaf. "Get me cobwebs and goldenrod!" she shouted.

Leaffire's sister raced to the medicine cat den and Brighteyes tried to stop the bleeding with her paw.

Thornshadow raised her head weakly. "Stop." She whispered hoarsely. "Just stop."

"Be quiet!" Brighteyes hissed. "Do you want to live or not?"

"Brighteyes, I know I'm not going to live. I took her claws to save my Clanmate and that's all that matters." Thornshadow murmured.

"No!" Graymist snarled slightly. "You are going to make it!" Leaffire's mother turned to the medicine cat. "She is going to make it, right?"

Brighteyes hesitated and then shook her head slowly. "There's too much blood and the wound is too deep. I can't do anything."

Graymist staggered slightly and then pressed her nose to her sister's fur. "No," she whispered. "Please, Starclan no."

Thornshadow touched her tail to her sister flank. "I wish you good luck, my sister. You are a brave warrior. You will support this Clan, I know it." then the deputy twisted to look at Leaffire. "I know you will blame yourself for my death. But don't, Leaffire. It is my time to die." And the brave she-cat closed her eyes for good.

Graymist yowled in pain. her blue eyes, so alike to Thornshadow's, dulled. Whiteheart came up to his mate and pressed himself against her.

"Come this way, Graymist. Everything will be alright." Leaffire's father whispered in her ear. He started leading her toward the warriors den. "Just come with me."

Redstar dipped his head and touched his nose gently to his deputy's silver and black pelt. "Farewell my deputy. We will always remember you." he mewed. And then the red and black tom turned to face her killer.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Shimmerflower was held down by Bearfur and Cinderfang. Spottedfalcon, Hawktail, Dawntail and Suntail were standing around them, fur bristling. Pinefoot was guarding the nursery and Ravenwing and Blacksong were making sure Moonpaw, Spiderpaw and Smokepaw all stayed back. Moonpaw's eyes were huge will sorrow. She had just watched her mentor die.

Stormstrike was at Leaffire's side but he was looking at Shimmerflower, teeth barred. Redstar was now facing a spitting Shimmerflower.

"Let her up." He ordered, glancing at Bearfur and Cinderfang. The two warriors hesitated for a second and then let the cream and amber she-cat stand.

Shimmerflower hissed and spat at them all, especially Leaffire but she had enough sense not to try and jump on Redstar.

"Why?" Redstar asked.

"Why?" Shimmerflower snarled. "She killed my father and stole Stormstrike from me and you have the nerve to ask me _why?_ She is evil!"

"You are foolish." Redstar growled back. "She killed your father in self-defense and Stormstrike never loved you! You killed the Thunderclan deputy for no reason. This violates the warrior code!"

The Thunderclan cats caterwauled in agreement. Redstar stepped closer to the she-cat.

"We could kill you, you know." He hissed lowly.

Shimmerflower's tail didn't even tremble. "But you won't because Thunderclan had always been a Clan of mouse-hearted cowards!"

Redstar narrowed his eyes at her but continued. "You are right. We will not kill you." he said. "But only because the warrior code states that a warrior does not need to kill to achieve victory." Seeing Shimmerflower open her mouth again, Redstar cut her off. "Only in necessary defense do we kill."

Shimmerflower sneered. "The warrior code! What nonsense! The warrior code is for weaklings."

The Clan gasped. Redstar arched his back.

"The warrior code is for cats that aren't savages!" he snapped. Then he turned to the rest of his Clan. "This cat will be our prisoner until the Gathering. We will announce what she tried to do and what she did. We will make sure Riverclan drives out this piece of crow-food!"

The Clan yowled in agreement. "She will be kept under the fallen log with two guards." Redstar ordered. "Now, Brackenwing, Dawntail, Cinderfang, Hawktail and Brighteyes. I need you advice on who to choose as a new deputy."

The warriors and medicine cat disappeared into Redstar's den. Blacksong and Ravenwing turned to Leaffire.

"Who do you think the new deputy is going to be?" Blacksong asked.

Leaffire shrugged. "Probably Brackenwing or Hawktail. I don't think Redstar wants anyone too young, now." She mewed.

Stormstrike and Ravenwing nodded in agreement but Blacksong looked unsure. "Why wouldn't he want someone young? He's not too far away from joining Starclan. Don't you think he'll want someone full of energy to lead the Clan?"

"I think it will be Brackenwing." Leaffire told her sister. "Everything will be peaceful with the Clans as soon as Shimmerflower is gone. Brackenwing is wise. He still has several more moons in him until he goes to the elders den. It should be him."

"Well said, Leaffire." Birdfeather mewed. The queen had left her kits with Sparrowflight and Willowlight. She was speaking with Lilystream and Swiftclaw. They had been talking about the new deputy as well. Lilystream looked proud as if she and Brackenwing were still young cats.

"He does deserve it. And we're not that old!" the silver she-cat purred.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

Moonhigh came quickly and all the cats were anguish to see who the new deputy would be. Redstar leaped up on Highrock. For a heartbeat he looked tired and old. Then he raised his head and all of Thunderclan could see, he was still the brave cat they called leader.

Redstar began the ceremony. "Thornshadow was much too young to have died and we wish her well on her journey to Starclan. But now, I must appoint a new deputy. He has served many moons as a warrior and is well suited for this position. I say these words before the body of Thornshadow so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Brackenwing."

Brackenwing dipped his head to Redstar. "I am honored to receive the title of deputy. I never expected such a thing."

Lilystream raised her head proudly. "Brackenwing, Brackenwing!" she purred.

Dawntail quickly joined in to celebrate her brother and the rest of the Clan began cheering as well. Blacksong yowled loudly, pleased for her former mentor.

The Clan clustered around the new deputy but Leaffire couldn't help feeling a flash of disappointment. Even though she had thought Brackenwing was the best choice, she had wanted more than anything to be the next deputy.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Leaffire awoke with Stormstrike curled up by her side. She sighed and remembered back to when she was an apprentice and Snakeheart was always beside her. but now all he did was ignore her. the brown tabby was sleeping as far away as he could from the two cats.

The spotted ginger warrior stood and padded out of the den. The sun was just beginning to rise. Leaffire sadly remembered the vigil for Thornshadow. Graymist hadn't spoken since and she had started sleeping in the medicine cat den.

She glanced at the den where her kin, her sister and now her mother, slept. It was just terrible that Shimmerflower would do such a thing. the cream and amber she-cat was still under heavy guard. Even now, Leaffire could spot Bearfur and Firewhisker sitting out in front of the fallen tree.

The young warrior turned when she heard pawsteps behind her. She expected to see Stormstrike but instead it was Redstar. She nodded to the leader and he sat next to her, curling his tail around his paws.

He looked at her for a long time and then said, "You wish you were deputy, don't you?"

Leaffire's amber eyes blinked in shock. How had he guessed that?

Redstar nodded. "That's what I thought. When I was young like you, I wanted nothing more than to take my leaders place. Do you know the reason I chose Brackenwing?" he asked.

"You wanted to honor his longer claim and I haven't had an apprentice yet." She mewed immediately.

Redstar blinked his green eyes. They were filled with confusion and then amusement. "You are correct. And you surprised me. When I was your age, I would have probably answered 'because he made a mouse-brained mistake!'"

The spotted she-cats eyes sharpened with shock. She had never thought Redstar would ever say something like that. Redstar saw her expression and gave a _mrrrow_ of laughter.

"I was very hot-headed when I was young. That is also the reason I gave Brackenwing deputyship. You have knowledge beyond your years but I don't think you are ready. Something told me to wait but when Brackenwing retries or becomes leader, the position is yours. You'd better start looking at Willowlight's kits, because one of them is going to be your to mentor." Redstar said, flicking his red tail.

As he walked away, Leaffire was still in shock. She had just been promised deputyship! She would go visit Willowlight and her kits later, after she went on dawn patrol.

_It's finally happening! My destiny!_

8888888888888888888888888888 888

Redstar lead the way out of camp. Brackenwing, Dawntail, Lilystream, Spottedfalcon, Cinderfang, Adderclaw, Moonpaw, Spiderpaw, Blacksong, Ravenwing, Leaffire, Stormstrike, Honeypool, Cheetahclaw and Smokepaw followed him along with Brighteyes, Sunleaf, Sparrowwhisker and Ashheart. Cinderfang, Adderclaw, Leaffire and Dawntail had surrounded Shimmerflower. She moved inside their circle, her whiskers not even twitching.

The group of Thunderclan cats arrived at the Fourtrees fairly quickly. Stormstrike pressed closer to Leaffire. "We're the last to get here," he whispered.

Leaffire nodded. "Good. That gives Shimmerflower less time to escape." Ravenwing and Cheetahclaw both nodded, agreeing with her.

The Thunderclan cats kept to themselves, all gathered around Shimmerflower. Redstar spoke to the other leaders and then jumped up on the Great Rock. Maplestar, Meadowstar and Blazingstar all followed even though they looked confused.

Redstar yowled for the Gathering to begin and as soon as the cats stopped talking amongst themselves, he began to speak.

"Cats of all Clans, I have terrible news. Shimmerflower from Riverclan-" he started.

Maplestar cut him off. "Shimmerflower? She has been missing from the Clan for two days now. Have you seen her?"

Redstar nodded to the mud-brown leader. "I have, Maplestar. In fact she is here tonight." He flicked his tail toward the Thunderclan cats, which moved reluctantly out of the way of the murderer.

Maplestar's eyes widened. "Why do you have my warrior, Redstar? Explain yourself now!" he snarled.

"I assure you, Maplestar by the time I am done telling this story, no cat will think of Shimmerflower as a warrior." Redstar growled. Then he raised his voice. "Two days ago, Shimmerflower came to the Thunderclan camp without warning. She tried to kill one of our warriors, Leaffire!"

Redstar was forced to stop. Cats from all the Clans started yowling loudly. He waved his red tail for silence.

"The only reason Leaffire is here tonight is because of Thornshadow, our noble deputy. She took the claws of Shimmerflower to save the young warrior. Thornshadow is now in Starclan!" he exclaimed. Shimmerflower's mother, Darktail was on her paws.

"Lies!" she was yowling. "All lies!"

Cinderfang snarled at Darktail. "Thornshadow isn't at this Gathering! She is in Starclan all because of some stupid revenge wish! Shimmerflower is a traitor."

Brackenwing stood beside his old friend. "Redstar and Cinderfang speak the truth! Shimmerflower killed Thornshadow. I am now Thunderclan's deputy." He announced.

Maplestar was staring at Shimmerflower. "Silence!" he yowled down at the Clans. "Shimmerflower, is this true?"

Shimmerflower's eyes narrowed. Then she nodded. "It is! I tried to kill the evil warrior of Thunderclan!" more yowled broke out but Shimmerflower raised her voice above them. "She deserves to die!"

The Riverclan leader shook his head. "Then the warrior code means nothing to you. Shimmerflower, I banish you from Riverclan. Never return." He said.

Blazingstar raised his golden head. "Shadowclan will not welcome you either. Do not show yourself on our territory."

Meadowstar stepped forward. "You are forbidden to enter Windclan territory as well."

Even though the Windclan leader had spoken, Brightfire, the Windclan deputy looked at Shimmerflower with interest in her eyes.

"I think it is obvious where we stand." Redstar growled. "Shimmerflower you are banished from Clan territory. If we are to see you, we will kill you. Leave now."

The Clans made a path out of the Fourtrees. Shimmerflower walked along it. She turned back to the leaders.

"Your warrior code can't save you from everything," she snarled. Then she turned to Leaffire. "Watch your back. I will never forget this. And I will have vengeance on you and all the Clans!"

And with that, the pretty cream and amber she-cat padded out of the Fourtrees.

**Well, it was suppose to be Redstar who was killed but then I was like, wait! If I want Leaffire to be leader, how will I kill of a brand new leader with nine lives? So I killed Thornshadow instead. I had to choose Brackenwing because there was no reason to break the warrior code so Leaffire couldn't be chosen. But she will become deputy. And Me is Skyfire, can you guess which one of the kits she will mentor?**

**And, yes Shimmerflower is our main villain. Sorry ElfenTears I was going to make my own character but I saw Shimmerflower and was like wow! This is perfect! **

**One more chapter and then Fire Burns On is finished. That means if someone wants to be represented as one of Leaffire's kits, you better hurry up and review as much as possible! The hundredth reviewer will be one of Leaffire's and Stormstrike's little babies! Give me the warrior name and the appearance. I will take care of the rest! So review as much as possible!**

**See you next time!**


	20. Epilogue

**Please READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!**

**This story is over! Wow, it has gone by super fast! And I have one hundred reviews! That is far more than in any of my other fics! Thank you all so much.**

**My thanks goes to Kitko Hime, Brownieboy, abbesoko, Blazzer12, Sunflower, Me is Skyfire, starblaze, Whiteflower856 and Charity for reviewing!**

**Kitko Hime: Yes there will be a sequel. It will be called The Fire and the Flower**

**Abbesoko: Thanks! Guess what? You are my hundredth reviewer! If you wish to put your own cat in this story, you get to. And it is going to be one of Leaffire's kits! Just tell me the WARRIOR name and the appearance. Try to make it look a little like Leaffire or Stormstrike please. Thank you so much, for all your reviews!**

**Sunflower: Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. I can't be positive though. I agree. **

**Starblaze: I'm very sorry, but I only offered people to make cats who were my 40****th****, 50****th****, 70****th**** and 100****th**** reviewers. Thank you for all the reviews though!**

**Whiteflower856: Thank you! And I'm so glad you got an account! I love mine! Will you be writing or just reviewing?**

**Charity: Nice to hear from you again! Unfortunately, Wolfsong cannot be in this fic. However, in Fire and Flower (the sequel) she can be! Look for her later! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Oh my GOSH! 31 reviews since I last updated! Guys, that is INSANE! I love you all so much!**

**I should have The Fire and The Flower up soon. Thank you for stay with this story!**

Leaffire looked at the camp threw half-closed eyes. She was sitting by the nettle patch with Stormstrike by her side. It had been almost two moons since Shimmerflower had been banished and the camp was bustling with activity. Brackenwing was sitting under the Highrock calling out orders. Moonpaw and Spiderpaw were play fighting by the apprentice den. Sparrowflight was letting the kits chase her tail around.

Stormstrike licked her ear gently. "Your Clan is finally up and running again." He purred.

Leaffire purred back. "It's not just my Clan anymore, silly. It's yours too."

Her mate nodded. "I guess it is. Thunderclan is my home now."

"I'm glad," Leaffire murmured. She watched as little Softkit pounced on Sparrowflight's tail. Stormstrike followed her gaze.

"I wonder what it's like to have kits." He asked almost like he didn't know what he was saying.

She flicked him with her tail. "Just let me get an apprentice first!" Leaffire purred louder. She could feel his pelt grow warm.

"I didn't mean-"

Leaffire gently drew her tail across his muzzle, silencing him. "Stormstrike, I would love to have kits with you. I just want an apprentice first, okay?" she asked almost worried that he would think she didn't love him.

The gray tom nodded, to her relief. "Of course! We can have kits whenever you want."

"Thank you," Leaffire whispered.

The two cats whipped their heads around at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Redstar stood behind the two cats. He nodded to Stormstrike.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with Leaffire." The black and red tom meowed.

Stormstrike scrambled to his paws. "Yes, yes. I'll just wait over there," he responded flicking his tail towards Ravenwing and Cheetahclaw.

Redstar twitched his ears, summoning Leaffire to come with him. He led the spotted ginger she-cat to the nursery.

They sat in front of the large den, watching the kits play with the queens and each other. Birdfeather, the oldest of the three queens, saw them and padded over.

"Have you come to look at Willowlight's litter?" the white, black and silver she-cat asked.

"Correct." Redstar said. "They are almost ready to be apprenticed. We should choose mentors."

"I see," Birdfeather nodded. "Willowlight!" she called to her fellow queen.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat trotted over. "Yes?" she asked.

Birdfeather dipped her head. "These two have come to choose mentors for your kits!" she looked at Redstar again. "I'll leave you three to it."

Leaffire was thankful that her friend didn't wonder what she was doing here. Willowlight turned to Redstar. The young queen had excitement gleaming in her eyes. This was her first litter.

"Who have you thought of so far?" she asked.

"I was thinking one of them needs to be a more experienced warrior. Hawktail hasn't had an apprentice for a long time. What do you think of him?" Redstar questioned.

Willowlight blinked. "I think it's a brilliant idea. Hawktail is a fantastic warrior. What about Nightkit for him? Nightkit seems a little over enthusiastic when it comes to fighting. Maybe a mellower warrior can calm him down." She suggested.

"Good thinking," Redstar told her. "Hawktail will mentor Nightkit. What about Sorrelkit?"

Leaffire leaned forward. "Suntail hasn't had an apprentice yet, has she? She knows Sorrelkit. And Suntail isn't a push over. Sorrelkit needs to toughen up a bit."

Redstar nodded slowly and Willowlight flicked her tail in agreement. "So, Suntail for Sorrelkit." The mother confirmed.

"And for Blizzardkit?" Redstar asked.

"I was thinking Blacksong." Answered Willowlight. "They are alike in a lot of ways. I think Blizzardkit could be taught a lot from Blacksong."

As Redstar dipped his head, Leaffire sat up straighter; pleased her sister had been chosen.

"And Softkit?" Willowlight wondered.

"I was thinking this very she-cat." Redstar said, twitching his tail to Leaffire. "Softkit is small but she has a lot of potential. They would be a good pair." He explained.

"Yes, I suppose so. But is it safe to have so many new warriors as mentors at once?" Willowlight speculated.

"Hawktail and Suntail aren't new warriors and Leaffire and Blacksong have been warriors for a long time. Plus they will all have help from Bearfur, Cinderfang," Cinderfang was Moonpaw's new mentor, "and Pinefoot." Redstar replied. "I think it would be okay for Cheetahclaw to mentor Skykit, actually."

"Really? Why?" Willowlight inquired.

"Cheetahclaw is wise beyond her years and I see special potential in Skykit to be an excellent fighter. Cheetahclaw would be a good mentor for her." Redstar elucidated.

"You know best Redstar." Willowlight dipped her head respectfully to the Thunderclan leader and padded back to her kits.

Leaffire couldn't believe it. She, Cheetahclaw and Blacksong had all been chosen to mentor Willowlight's kits!

"Thank you, Redstar!" she purred.

Redstar's eyes flashed with amusement. "You're welcome. Now, come with me." He walked to his den. When he reached there, he sat and looked at Leaffire. "You are young to have an apprentice. So are Blacksong and Cheetahclaw. However, I wouldn't give you them unless I was sure you could handle it. But don't be afraid to come to any cat with questions. Brackenwing and Hawktail are particularly good mentors. And I've mentored cats before myself."

"Okay, Redstar. If I need help, I will ask for it." Leaffire said.

"Good. Find Blacksong, Cheetahclaw, Hawktail and Suntail. I will tell them that they are going to be mentors." Redstar mewed, dismissing her.

Leaffire backed out of the leaders den and padded up to Bouncetalon and Blacksong.

"Blacksong!" she called. The black and gray she-cat raised her head.

"Yeah?"

"Redstar wants to see you," Leaffire told her sister.

Blacksong and Bouncetalon exchanged a glance and Blacksong shrugged. She slid into Redstar's den. Leaffire found Cheetahclaw were she had left her, with Ravenwing and Stormstrike. Then the spotted warrior sent Hawktail and Suntail in to see Redstar as well. Finally, she settled down next to Stormstrike.

The gray tom had been watching the cats go into Redstar's den. "What's going on?" he asked.

Leaffire purred. "You'll find out tomorrow."

The spotted ginger she-cat watched as her Clanmates walked around the camp.

_Things are finally looking up. I have a mate who loves me and a Clan that is the best in the forest. _

As Leaffire watched the cats she saw Firestar and Leafpool. A vision of Shimmerflower slipped into her mind. She was standing by the Twolegplace, tearing up ground with her claws. Together the father and daughter whispered in her mind. _"But beware of the flower of hate."_

**So it's over! The next book in the series will be up very soon, like in one or two days. Here's a little bit from the prologue. **

"You may join us." The leader growled at the she-cat.

"Excellent." The she-cat mewed, her amber eyes flashing. "But I'll need one thing."

Shade looked at the amber eyed she-cat warily. "What?"

Her claws slid out. "To see you dead!" she yowled as she leaped for the leader of the Clan.

The gray toms eyes widened and the other cats tried to stop the she-cat but she flew directly onto the lead toms back. With an easy slash of her claws, she pierced through Shade's neck. He fell to the ground dead.

The group of Twoleg cats stared at her. They had only seen Strike kill a cat with such ease.

The black she-cat, Stealth and Strike moved forward teeth bared and claws out, ready to kill this odd she-cat.

The amber eyed she-cat crouched down, her fur bristling.

"Stop," ordered a huge gray and white tom. The two she-cats stopped.

"Torn," a ginger and white she-cat mewed. "Be careful."

The huge tom ignored the ginger and white she-cat. "You killed him." Torn stated.

"I did," the forest she-cat said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You have proven yourself strong." Torn continued, like she had never interrupted.

"Torn!" the ginger and white she-cat said, louder.

"Enough, Finch." Torn growled and looked back at the she-cat. "You have proven to us that you are powerful. Powerful enough to lead us."

The she-cat twisted her tail in front of her paws. "I would get to lead Rougeclan?" she asked.

Torn nodded. The she-cat purred. "Very well." she answered looking quite pleased.

"Wait," Finch growled. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Shimmerflower."

**8888888888888888888888888888 888**

**So, what did you think? I'll post the rest soon. The next book will be called The Flower and The Fire **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Everyone who reviewed is one of my favorite people in the world. I want to thank Midnightsun of Shadowclan for being my first reviewer, Me is Skyfire especially for reviewing almost every chapter and abbesoko for being my hundredth reviewer. All my reviewers are treasured and I hope you will continue to stay with the series! **


End file.
